Of Knockout Beauties and Hardheadedness
by Lady Kick Your Butt
Summary: Skye Penderwick is an accomplished student in astrophysics, skilled in the art of dissuading would be suitors, and rather stubborn. She is not at all interested in the dating game.
1. Chapter 1

Annoying. Irritating. _Idiot._ Way, way too gushy.

The above were just a few observations gathered by Skye Magee Penderwick, considering her blind date, Pearson. She couldn't remember his first name, but the last name seemed to just fit perfectly;so, he wasn't going to be called anything else by her.

As the moron monologued about a random play he had seen, (Something about Aztec civilization and two friends. Sounded like something her sister, Jane, would probably find fascinating), Skye scratched her elbow and resisted the urge to yawn. She should never have given into Rosalind's pleas to try to be more social or her stupid roommate's begging to play matchmaker. On the plus side... There was no plus side, and Skye was beating herself up for not trying to make her roommate, Kate, do her dishes in exchange for making her go on this date.

Skye wished there was a polite way to say, "Hey, I find you exceedingly boring, I think I'll just ditch this sad attempt at a date, and you can tell my roommate, Kate, that it was you and not me. Have a good night.". Instead she just had to sit there in an uncomfortable black dress and nod along. Her expression probably showed her annoyance, but she didn't care and he didn't seem to notice.

Skye wished she could use the old,"Oh no! I just got a text from my mom. She says Grandma had a stroke." excuse, but she couldn't. It wasn't because she didn't have a grandmother, but because Pearson had driven them here, so he would feel obligated, and judging from the repeated times he touched her foot with his, more than happy to drive her to the hospital her nonexistent grandmother wasn't in.

There wasn't a way out of this, Skye would just have to suffer and bear it.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:.**

 **Yo, I'm a greenhorn fanfiction writer, and probably clinically insane for attempting this.**

 **I've been reading fanfiction from this fandom for about two years now, and finally summoned up the courage to take part in contributing to it.**

 **This story is going to be an alternate universe where the Penderwicks never met Jeffrey Tifton when they were younger. This chapter is basically an introductory and the chapters following will be longer.**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **LadyKickYourButt**.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye punched Pearson.

Now in Skye's defense, it wasn't her fault. Well, yes, her fist had made contact with Pearson's nose for the sole purpose of causing pain. Yes, she had been fully aware of her actions, and, yes, she had been immensely satisfied with the results, but she had been provoked.

Skye and Pearson had finished their boring meal in the restaurant that had been too rich for Skye's taste, and they had migrated outside to Pearson's Prius. The whole walk to his ridiculous, bleh, green car, Pearson had gone on and on about how he had had a wonderful time. It wasn't until they had reached his parked vehicle, that Skye's date had asked her if she had had a good time.

Skye, her voice dripping with heavy sarcasm, had told him something along the lines of, "I had the best time of my life." and "My life was so incomplete before I heard your opinion on whether men should wear penny loafers or not."

Apparently, Pearson had a immunity that caused him to mistake sarcasm for genuineness, or he was just very egotistical. Either way, Pearson thought Skye meant what she said, and took that as a signal to lean forward and kiss her.

Skye had stepped back from the intrusive young man, and Pearson had stepped forward. Skye had stepped back farther, hands extended in a clear, "I don't want you to kiss me." manner, and Pearson had leaned in even closer. So, Skye popped him one on the nose, and Pearson had staggered back against his car, watching in horror as his nose-stinging painfully- bled profusely all over his boring black tie and white dress shirt.

Skye stormed off, leaving her blind date- collapsed in a dripping stream of blood- to wonder at her strange moodiness. Hadn't she just given him all the clear signals for a go ahead? Pearson was dismally confused.

Skye strode through the neon lighted Boston streets, furious. Some men were such self-presuming idiots.

* * *

Jeffery Tifton McGrath flipped through his phone's music until he found his 'Boston night runs' playlist. Picking the playlist, he plugged up his ears with his red earbuds and strapped his phone to his armband running case. Jogging in place for a few moments, Jeffrey let himself get a feel for the song's magnificent beat and melody, before starting off. He ran slowly at first, gradually slipping into a good strong pace. He could feel his heart accelerating, and that feeling, along with the beautiful night air exhilarated him.

The twinkling lights of Boston illuminated Jeffrey's path with a weird fantastical dim glow. He loved Boston. It was a humming, alive city, and the signs above its various businesses were such a variety of different colors, all blinking and glowing, that at a distance Boston always looked liked it was composed of different stars. Up close, it looked like the streets were dancing with light.

Jeffrey's poetic thoughts were interrupted as he tripped over an untied shoelace. He stopped where he was and bent over, leaning against the brick building he was next to. He began to retie his black running sneakers, might as well do both while he was at it.

* * *

Skye could have taken a taxi, but she was angry, and when she was angry, she found it best to exert herself. It cooled her down somewhat, and besides her apartment was only twenty minutes away walking distance. Angrily tramping, it was probably only fifteen minutes. She wasn't scared about getting assaulted. The whole route to her apartment was through crowded, bustling business areas; so, there were plenty of people around. Even if it were through dark alleys, Skye probably wouldn't have cared. She had almost too much faith in her own abilities, and was certain she could defend herself against any attack.

If Skye's older sister, Rosalind, had been there she would have sighed and told Skye to stop walking like a threatening line-backer. If Rosalind's boyfriend, Tommy, had been there, he would have consciously made an effort to look as less line-backer as possible, in hopes Rosalind wouldn't turn her scolding onto him. Tommy played a lot of football.

In Skye's bitterness, Boston looked gaping and gaudy. She missed home. She missed her sisters. She missed not going on dates with brainless creeps. The last thought had her grimly stabbing the sidewalk with each step, and she took the turn around Antonio's Pizzeria and Grill, with a ramming ferocity. Only problem with that, was she rammed into some idiot just crouching there. Her knee slammed into his temple painfully, and Skye barely managed to hobble back before she tripped over him.

"Of all that is f...reakin' holy..."

Skye's father and her older sister would have been proud of how Skye managed not to let loose with a swear. The croucher, however, didn't seem very impressed; instead, he seemed very unconscious, or dead, lying on his back in that prone position.

Skye hurriedly bent over him, horrifyingly worried. He looked so pale, but it could have been the unflattering lighting from the orange, glowing, pizza sign. Skye poked him. She tried slapping him and shaking him too. It wasn't working.

Air! Maybe he needed air. Skye flapped her hand ridiculously in front of his face. Miraculously, it seemed to work, though, she was pretty sure it was just the guy, finally coming around. Anyhow, the gangly brunette began to start moving, groggily shaking his head.

* * *

Jeffrey's head felt light, and he just wanted to sleep for a few minutes longer, but for some reason his brain refused. Blearily, Jeffrey's eyes began to focus on a random blonde woman, peering frantically down on him.

What the-?!

Wait, hadn't Jeffrey been running? Yeah, he had, because he remembered stopping to tie his shoelaces. Unless it had been one of those weird dreams, where you thought you were awake and doing everyday stuff. That didn't make sense, though, because that didn't explain why a very pretty young woman, with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, was worriedly asking him if he was alright. Jeffrey thought hard, and he wasn't sure, but he thought he could recall a sudden jarring blow to his forehead, before there was nothing. Had he passed out?

"Did I pass out?" Jeffrey asked, his mouth feeling croaky.

"Yeah." The girl was beginning to look relieved as she helped him up, "I thought maybe you had died."

Jeffrey leaned against the side of the building feeling sick, and confused at the same time.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I came around the side of the building and you were just there." The blonde girl told him, "My knee smacked you in the head. What in the world were you doing, just kneeling out of sight?!"

She sounded exasperated, and irritated. As if it was all Jeffrey's fault.

"I was tying my shoes!" Jeffrey protested defensively. Why was she trying to put the whole blame on him?

"At least I don't go charging around corners like a rhino." Jeffrey didn't know why exactly he felt the need to pick a fight with the female stranger, but he knew it wasn't fair that he get all the blame. The injustice and his ringing head all combined to make him feel outraged, as he tried to stand indignantly. He barely managed it.

The woman's eyes sparked fiercely, but she held her tongue back from answering his words.

"How's your head?"

Jeffrey's ears misinterpreted her question as patronizing, and he shoved off the wall.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He said icely, though his head whirled. He tried to march away with as much pride as possible. He must have done a good job, because the blonde girl only watched as he walked away from her.

Jeffrey's head hurt, and he felt offended; though, really, she was rather right. It had been stupid if him to just kneel like that out of a passerby's view. That thought only made him more indignant; so, he pushed it out. Still it kept popping back, and he began to feel terrible. He had been a bit of jerk, he should apologize.

Jeffrey turned, but the girl had gone. He felt oddly regretful.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since 'the incident', and Skye preferred to try to shove that whole night out of her head. Still, unwanted thoughts would drift towards the poor jogger. She hoped he didn't get a concussion, and she berated herself countless times for making that exasperated comment. She had just been so relieved he wasn't dead. Dang, why did he get so mad? The last thought usually worked a bit as justification, and helped in her attempts to abolish the man from her memory.

Fortunately, her younger sister, Jane, had come to Boston for a sleep-over. Skye was more than willing for a distraction from her monotonous schoolwork, her messy roommate, and any thoughts of the lanky, put-out, runner.

Jane was very enthusiastic about Skye's college life. It was as if Skye was a celebrity. The first thing Jane had done was squeal and throw her arms ecstatically around her older sister. Though she appreciated the sentiment, Skye didn't like standing in a busy train station and being given fond smiles by strangers. What with Skye and Jane's contrasting looks, they probably thought the two were a couple.

Jane took after their father, brown distant eyes with thick brown hair to match. Everyone said Skye looked exactly like their mother, with her flashing blue eyes and blonde hair. Skye fiercely disagreed. Their mother was beautiful, kind and all in all perfect. She was also dead.

"Yes, Jane. It's really me." Skye rolled her eyes fondly at her sister's overly dramatic question. Jane was overly dramatic. Skye was overly practical and cynical.

"How perfectly cosmopolitan you look." Said Jane in admiration, "How worldly, how native-"

"Jane, I've been here a month."Skye pointed out, "And we've skyped almost every other night."

"Skye, you're ruining the moment. This is my first ever reunion at a train station. This is a pinnacle sensation, I must take in everything."

Skye only groaned and grabbing Jane by her purse, dragged her through the crowded thronging mass of people experience a pinnacle sensation without realizing it.

* * *

Jeffrey had decided that running in Boston at night was overrated, also it had taken awhile for that dang bruise to fade. Never again would he get knocked over -literally- by beautiful blonde women. It hurt too much. So from now on he'd run in well-lit public places. (How dreadful the world has gotten if men can never go out at night without an escort, or fear of getting hurt. Why the fury! The girl had pretty much implied that he had been asking for it! The sheer injustice!).

Anyhow, Jeffrey now ran in the morning. Mornings were pretty great. The air was a chilly rush of adrenaline that burned his lungs with a cold fire. Everything was fresh. Everything smelled fresh. There was dew on the park's grass that soaked his sneakers and wet his socks. His music pulsed in his ears giving him that extra drive. Jeffrey rounded some bushes at his top speed. He felt like singing along to his music at the top of his lungs. It was a beautiful-SCH-WAM-POONK.

What a funny sound that? Have you ever heard it before? In case you haven't it's the sound of a hard, wet, checkered, soccer ball hitting someone in the forehead.

"SFWH-OOF-UNGH!"

That is the sound gangly, early-morning joggers make when they get hit so hard by a streaking soccer ball, that their feet slip on the wet grass and they crash firmly on their backs. It's a rare sound. Doubtless you've ever heard it before.

* * *

Not much could convince Skye to get up at six in the morning. Especially since she had a work shift at eight. Skye had found it almost impossible to courteously serve people at such an hour if she didn't sleep in until at least seven.

One thing that could arouse dangerously grumpy sisters in the wee hours of the morning was a rousing game of one on one soccer. Actually, Jane only had one sister that that method worked on, (Jane swore Roasalind was even more terrifying then Skye when woken up, and that's saying a lot.)

Skye had almost killed Jane with a pillow, before she had a chance to explain herself. Yawning nonchalantly, Skye had gotten off her sister, stumbled into her bedroom, and re-emerged ten minutes later in shorts, a tshirt, and her lucky camoflauge baseball cap. She good-naturedly threw her soccer ball lightly at Jane's head with a small, "poonk", before putting on her sneakers.

Skye, being the Boston "native", led the way to a small recreational park. Due to the early morning, no-one was around. That was good, because nobody got in the way of their very rough game. That was bad, because Jane decided to relive her childhood fantasy of Mick Hart, the world's best soccer player, with the world's worst British accent. When Jane transformed into Mick Hart you got a blood-lusting, insult shouting, mad woman. Fortunately- or sadly, if you want to call it that- Skye was very used to Mick Hart, and was more than enough competition without having a British alias of her own.

In fact Skye and Jane's scores built up into a dramatic climax of a tie. With only one minute left before they had to leave so Skye could go to work, Skye had the ball and was charging toward Jane's goal by the bushes. With one last fighting attempt, Skye power-kicked that ball as if it was the head of her worst enemy, and it went flying past Jane with a mighty soar. It would have been a glorious end-game-winning goal to behold, if an illegal goalie hadn't wandered into the playing field and gotten his head dented by it.

* * *

Lying on the wet grass, dazed, Jeffrey pondered over how ironically he had assumed running was a safer sport then most. His earbuds knocked out by the violent collision, he heard frantic apologies and a flurry of exclamations. In a flash, a woman was bending over him.

Jeffrey felt a sick sense of de jêvu, only to feel relieved when he noticed the girl was a brunette.

"I think he's dying!" She was saying frantically, "Call a morgue- No! Call an ambulance."

Jeffrey wanted to tell her he was alright, that he had only been stunned, but the brunette was shaking him vigorously.

"Are you sure?" Someone said doubtfully with an air of horror, "I didn't kick it that hard, did I?"

The other person arrived, as Jeffrey managed to finally speak.

"It's..okay. I'm fine." He rubbed his head and began to slowly sit up.

The brunette gave a cry of relief, and what sounded like praises to the gods of recuperation, recovery, and regeneration. Dang, he must have still been loopy.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" The doubtful person asked, a hint of concern in her voice, "You should get ice for that."

Jeffrey finally looked at her, at the sound of her words. His reply of 'That actually sounds pretty great' died on his tongue, and came back to life as, "That- What?! You?! What!?-"

The inflictor of his injuries was beautiful. Even the scuffed cap, resting on her blonde locks and shading her blue eyes couldn't hide that. It also couldn't hide that she was none other than Jeffrey's archnemesis, -...

Actually, Jeffrey didn't know his archnemesis' name.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeffrey was gaping, fumbling in a horrified manner, as he pointed at the blonde who enjoyed hitting his head. That serial head-hitter. Was she a serial head-hitter if the only head she hit was his?

She looked confused as he stumbled in his recognition. Squinting and cocking her head she examined him in a 'Um, do I know you?' manner. Then her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You?" She said incredulously, "You!?"

"You?!" Jeffrey said back in equal disbelief.

"Um... Do you know him?" The brunette asked the obvious.

"You?!" Was all the blonde could say.

"You're the one who kicked me in the head!" Jeffrey finally exclaimed.

"And you're the touchy guy who stormed off when I tried to apologize!" She said back indignantly.

"You were blaming it on me!"Jeffrey protested.

"You were the one crouching behind a dark corner!"

"Yeah, well you were the one who was storming around dark corners!"

"I'm Jane." Said the brunette brightly, interrupting the spat between Jeffrey and the other girl. They looked at her in slight confusion at being interrupted.

"What's your name, poor victim of my sister's head-bashing?" 'Jane' asked Jeffrey in a cordial manner, covering the blonde's protesting mouth with a hand.

"Jeffrey." Jeffrey answered obediently.

'Jane' seized his hand and pumped it enthusiastically.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Jeffrey." Said the girl, "This is my VERY SORRY older sister, Skye."

Jane made very strong eye contact with the blonde. There was an extremely tense stare down, between the two.

Skye grudgingly nodded. Jane elbowed her and gave her a stern glare.

"I'm sorry." She grumbled, "Didn't see you coming around the bushes."

"And?" Jane demanded.

"Sorry for blaming you, lost my temper." The blonde mumbled.

Skye didn't look very sorry.

"It's okay." Jeffrey didn't look very forgiving.

Jane beamed and helped Jeffrey to his feet. She was a friendly crinkle-eyed young girl, perhaps only seventeen. She had a sweet dreamy face that made you instantly want to befriend her. Her expression was naive and innocent, and made you want to protect her from the world's vileness. Her optimism was very contrary to her sister's keen-eyed suspiciousness. Jane looked eager and warm. The blonde was fiery and cool all at once. As if passionate but closed off.

She was proud, and Jeffrey didn't care for her.

* * *

Skye didn't care for Jeffrey. He was proud.

To her incessant annoyance, Jane had befriended him on the spot. She had taken to the tall boy that Skye had injured, and was already herding him along on to Skye's apartment to get him ice, shutting off her sister's disapproval with insistent firmness that it was the least Skye could do.

Unfortunately, the guy had appeared to take a shining to Jane too, something that made Skye hate him more. She stalked behind them, glaring at his back, daring him to make a wrong move. He seemed to sense her iciness, for his shoulders were stiffened, and he glanced back at one point with discomfort. This gave Skye at least a minute amount of satisfaction.

Jane seemed ignorant of all hostility, and kept up a steady stream of chatter with Jeffrey. Skye pretended not to listen, while listening very closely.

Jane was asking Jeffrey how long he had lived in Boston. What he did. Did he know all the sights?

Jeffrey answered readily, flattered at her sincere interest. He lived with his father Alec, and was going to college, studying music.

"I'm a 'major' in composition." He emphasized the pun, 'major'.

"So you're at the bottom of the scale." Skye remarked, perfectly straight-faced.

Jane shot Skye a scolding frown, but oddly enough Jeffrey seemed to barely restrain himself from grinning. Figured, the guy had a corny sense of humor.

"So what instruments do you play?" Asked Jane

"uh..well piano is my 'forte'" Jeffrey cracked

"How clef-er." Said Skye drily. She didn't know why she was encouraging him, it had just leapt into her head.

Once again, Jeffrey just managed to contain a snort. That gave Skye some pleasure. She didn't like that. Not at all. She didn't want to associate any sort of amiable feeling towards the young man. She bent over, excusing herself to tie her shoelaces and refrain from making uncontrollable puns. The other two walked ahead leisurely, they were almost at Skye's apartment, just two streets away.

Skye was just pulling on the final loop of her shoelace on her left sneaker, when she heard a fuss from the other two up ahead. She looked up in confusion to see the annoying jogger tackle Jane out of the way of a speeding car.

Skye's first legible thought was "Holy ****!". Her second was to rush furiously over to her sister, this she did taking in the black car's license plate as she frantically ran. 'BULL 13'. She was going to report that a-hole to the police, for the moment though, she'd attend to her younger sister.

"Jane! Jane!" Skye shouted, as she reached the other two.

Jane made groaning noises as she sat up on Jeffrey. Jeffrey made louder wheezing noises, as if begging Jane to get off his chest, because it was really hard to breathe.

"Oh! Jeffrey!" Jane got off the young man, only to squeeze him in a crushing hug when he sat up, "You saved my life!"

Jeffrey made gaspy fish faces at Skye, begging for her help. Skye took pity and gently pulled Jane off of the struggling boy.

"Are you both alright?" Skye questioned, mainly examining her sister.

Jane looked herself up and down.

"Not a scratch!" She said brightly.

Jeffrey, however, had scrapes not only on his elbows, but also his knees.

"I'm good." He smiled.

"Liar." Said Jane furiously, "You look terrible! Quick, we've got to wash those cuts."

Jane was sternly not looking at the said cuts, because she hated the sight of injuries.

Skye helped Jeffrey up to his feet and then held her hand out to him. Jeffrey raised a questioning eyebrow at the hand, and then looked up at Skye in bewilderment.

"I apologize for everything, really this time." Skye said firmly, "I'm sorry I hit you in the head twice, I'm sorry for acting like it was your fault, and I hope you accept my gratitude on saving my sister."

"Alright." Jeffrey shook her hand equally sincere, "Really, it's alright, I was way too angry about it anyways."

Jane beamed proudly on.

"Wait, until Rosalind hears about this!" She exclaimed dreamily, "Just imagine I was literally snatched out of the gripping jaws of death!"

"No!" Sye said in horror, "Jane, you can't breathe a word of this to her! She'll kill me for letting you almost get killed. Swear you won't right now."

"But I can't lie to her." Said Jane in disbelief.

"So don't lie." Said Skye, "Don't talk about this incident at all. On Penderwick family honor."

"Penderwick family honor." Jane reluctantly put her clenched fist on top of Skye's. Jeffrey watched confused, one hand covering a bloody elbow. What the heck was going on?

"What about him?" Jane pointed to Jeffrey.

"True." Skye mused, "He can't tell anyone, we can't let him."

Jeffrey didn't like the sudden turn of conversation. It made him uncomfortable. Were they going to kill him?

"In return for saving my life." Jane turned to him, "I make you an honorary Penderwick."

"What?!" Jeffrey's confusion leapt to an unbelievable height.

"It's a family tradition." Jane told him, "You can't ever ever break a Penderwick family oath, unless you think the matter is truly wrong and shouldn't be hidden from daddy, Iantha, or in this case our sister, Rosalind."

"Jane!" Skye was indignant, "You can't just go around-"

"He saved my life, I think he deserves exception." Jane argued, "If he doesn't get be an honorary Penderwick, I'll tell Batty, and you know she'll tell Rosalind."

"You swore!"

"I swore not to tell Rosy." Jane pointed out.

Jeffrey watched the two sisters, desperately trying to follow along.

"Fine." Skye said at last, rather grudgingly, "Jeffrey, just make a fist, put it on ours and swear on Penderwick family honor to never tell anyone."

Jeffrey squinted at the two sisters who had put their fists together again. Then he shrugged good-naturedly, and put his fist on top of Skye's.

"I swear on the Penderwick family honor to never tell anyone about what just happened." He said along with them.

Jeffrey wasn't sure what he had just gotten himself into, but something about the chivalrous blonde and her romanticizing sister pulled him in like a magnet.

Also he really wanted to clean his scrapes before they got infected.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeffrey and Skye did not become friends right away. As a matter of fact, after the rescue of her sister and the solemn oaths made by the three, Skye only gave Jeffrey some disinfect and a couple band aids for his wounds. She was late for work as it was. So she left Jane to see him out the door as she showered and changed into her uniform, and by the time she was done that, the helpful guy had already left. Jane said, that he said, that he had to hurry to make it for a class.

Skye was fine with that. Yes, the guy seemed like a nice enough person and ,yes, he had saved her sister's life, but Skye was not very good at making friends, not to mention she just didn't have the time to care about someone she had just met and had only just stopped hating ten minutes ago. Life-as long as you haven't been hit by a car and killed-goes on.

So, needless to say, Skye was surprised when the young man showed up at the hipster cafe she worked at and didn't seem too surprised to see her.

"Skye? Well that explains a lot!" He started as she turned to him and blinked in surprise.

Skye was impressed and a little perturbed that the brunette had remembered her name. She certainly couldn't recall his.

"Um..." She squinted.

"Jeffrey McGrath?" He reminded slowly, "You hit me in the head twice?"

"No, I remembered you." She assured, "Just not your name. How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good. What will you be ordering today?" If Jeffrey was surprised by her polite and to the point manner, he didn't show it as he glanced over the counter menu.

"Uhhh... What do you recommend?" He asked congenially.

"Everyone seems to find our caramel macchiato excellent." Skye recommended tactfully.

"No, what do _you_ suggest." Jeffrey asked smiling amiably, "What's you're personal preference?"

"Black." Skye sounded amused, "Straight, black, bitter, no cream no sugar. Just the coffee."

"I'll try the caramel macchiato, please."

Skye stifled a chuckle and turned to make his drink. She poured steaming coffee into a pristine, clean, white coffee cup. Next, she carefully served the frothing cream into the cup, and drizzled the caramel shot over it. The aroma was quite pleasant, but from experience Skye found it too sweet for her own tastes. It was more something that Jane would drink addictively, if she wasn't obsessing over pumpkin spice lattes.

"So, your sister recommended this place to me." Jeffrey said as he took the cup from her, "She didn't mention that you worked here."

"No." Skye snorted and brushed back a wisp of dangling hair, "She wouldn't."

"Great coffee." Jeffrey coughed hoarsely as he burnt his tongue.

"Thanks." Skye wiped down the counter with a blue cloth, hoping that if she worked Jeffrey would take the hint and go sit down at an empty table.

"You guys don't seem too busy at this time of day." Jeffrey remarked obviously as he looked around the tiny caffe with all of three customers and only Skye covering the counter.

"We get most of our business in the mornings." Skye turned to grab some cleaning spray.

Jeffrey sipped his coffee, more carefully this time, and remained at the counter leaning on one arm as he watched Skye clean an already gleaming coffee machine. She appeared to be trying to get rid of him. He should probably leave her alone. Probably.

"Your sister seems pretty nice." Jeffrey tried.

"Yeah." Skye replied ambiguously. Jeffrey waited a moment, thinking she was going continue, but she didn't. Jeffrey took that as a sign that he really should just shut up and leave her alone; so, he went over to one of the little tables, and sitting down, he pulled out his phone and earbuds. Nothing went better with coffee, than some good tunes. Well, Jeffrey was of the mind that nothing went better with anything than some good music. He felt rather hipster sitting there, drinking coffee, and looking out the window. He supposed his sweater vest and bow tie helped that image too.

Gradually enough, Jeffrey soon realized that he was no longer staring outside at people going by, but watching Skye as she went up to the other few customers with steaming pitchers and a rather stiff tone as she asked if they wanted a refill. She didn't appear to be good at having the cheerful demeanor most baristas are required to have. He quickly looked the other way, when Skye left one of the other tables to go back to her counter and grab another pitcher. She was obviously heading for him next. He gulped down his cup, and almost choked because it was still scalding hot.

"Refill?" Asked Skye a look of curiosity and incredulity on her face at Jeffrey's pained expression. Jeffrey jerked out his earbuds.

"Uh..no, thank you." Jeffrey managed,"It was very good."

"You're welcome and thank you." Skye's face held amusement.

"How much is the coffee?" He dug around in his pocket for his wallet.

"On the house." Skye said without missing a beat, "You shoved my sister out of the way of a car, it's the least I can do."

"Really?" Jeffrey was slightly confused, "I mean, I don't mind paying. You don't have to do-"

"Nope." Skye turned from him to put his cup aside, before turning back and nodding firmly, "I insist. I'm not taking a cent."

"I-well..I guess." Jeffrey hesitated, but a look from Skye's stubborn eyes settled it. So he shrugged good-naturedly and put his wallet back in his pocket, "Thank you very much then. The coffee was great."

"Thanks." Skye waved a hand dismissively, and then turned around again.

Jeffrey studied her back for a moment, trying to figure out the admittedly attractive girl, but rather stiff and noble at the same time. He soon collected himself, and made his way out, only to be halted by the blonde's voice.

"Oh and, McGrath?" Jeffrey turned with an inquisitive look.

"Have a good day." Skye nodded sincerely.

"Thanks." Jeffrey's face split into a grin, "You too."

And with that, Jeffrey left the tiny cafe and Skye went back to her work.

* * *

 **Yo, I'm sorry that it took so long to update, and that this chapter is a solid piece of crap, and I really have no excuses besides the fact that I'm a freakin' procrastinator.**

 **Anyway, thanks to every single one of you who've reviewed my story.**

 **The Anonymous person who left a lengthy one filled with kind words.**

 **Freakin' readwriteedit, who's my Fanfiction hero.**

 **And most of all to the amazing Marowren, who's awesome reviews always leave me feeling like I want to choke hug the closest thing to me. You're beautiful.**


	6. Chapter 6

Skye saw Jeffrey every now and then after that first coffee shop meeting, but only when he happened to show up on her work shift. They're always polite, ask each other how they are. He'd ask about Jane and then order a coffee, never the same flavor. He always asked for a new recommendation. Skye was suspicious that he was trying to open up conversation with her, and because of that she was even more abrupt and to the point.

Then one day, the last week of July, Jeffrey staggered into the coffee shop. His hair was even more unruly than usually, his bow tie was sloppily tied, and his eyes were exhausted and wild. Skye recognized the symptoms right away. She felt the same.

"Coffee, just give me the most potent you have whatever will give me the biggest buzz." Jeffrey said tiredly, and then paused with the sense he had forgotten something, "... Please."

"Finals?" Skye was sympathetic as she turned to make his order, her movements were automatic and out of habit, her brain felt too fried to put any thought in it.

Jeffrey only nodded as he watched her, finish making his drink, turn, and hand it over.

"I'm dying." Jeffrey coughed after taking a gulp of the brew. He examined the cup morosely, and then downed another swallow despite how it burned his tongue and throat. "Why did I think a summer semester was a good idea? Why can't I function without sleep? Why even go to college at all? What is in this cup?"

It appeared the last question was the only one not rhetorical, so Skye answered just that one.

"Double espresso, light roast. Drip based not French pressed."

"Thanks." Jeffrey mumbled through another sip, "I'm going need it if I ever want to pull through my math course, I'll probably die first. The only thing stopping me from breaking down and crying right now is my stupid masculine complex that I can't cry in public."

"Math?" Skye was filled with disbelief, "What math exactly?"

"Calculas, Math 163." Jeffrey was mournful, "My mother wants me to get a business degree as a fallback for my, 'most certain to fail' musical career. Since she's paying my tuition, I thought it best to respect her wishes."

For a moment, Skye considered the drained college student before her, torn between whether to just let him be, or...

"I'm working my way to a doctorate in Astrophysics, you know." She told him.

"I didn't." Jeffrey looked horrified for her sake, "The math must simply be atrocious for you!"

"I'm brilliant at math." Skye told him matter of factly, "I don't suppose you're any good at English literature?"

Jeffrey's eyes lit up, and his mouth slowly transformed into a hopeful grin.

"My mother wouldn't let me touch any other books." He told her.

"Ten minutes?" Skye held out a hand, "My shift doesn't end until then."

"Ten minutes." Jeffrey shook her hand firmly, "I've got my books in my bag right here anyways."

* * *

They began with two cups of espresso each, studying in a public library. They focused more on Jeffrey's math, then Skye's literature, because Jeffrey's math final was the next morning, whereas Skye's was the day after. They started in the library, and stayed until it closed. Then they dropped by a convenient store and snagged a case of Monster energy drinks and studied in a park.

Skye hadn't meant to spend so much time with Jeffrey, but one thing led to another and soon they weren't just studying but talking about their lives. And it wasn't just Jeffrey talking, Skye found him an extremely good listener. He enjoyed hearing about her sisters. Their study session had turned into them tossing a hacky sack back in forth under one of the park's trees.

"Euler's polyhedron formula?" Skye tossed Jeffrey the hacky sack.

"Uh...V - E + F =2?" Jeffrey pumped a fist when Skye nodded, "What do you miss the most about home?"

"Everything." Skye grimaced as she took a gulp and finished off the last can of soda, "You?"

Jeffrey caught the hacky sack and thought a minute.

"I miss Churchie's cooking a lot."

"Who's Churchie?" Skye hurled the hacky sack again.

"Our housekeeper and cook." Jeffrey explained.

"You have someone who cleans up after you?" Skye snorted in disbelief, " In this day and age?"

"Hey, it's a big house." Jeffrey said defensively, "And I clean up after myself, thank you very much."

"So, not your mom?" Skye raised an eyebrow, "You don't miss her?"

"Well... Yeah, I do.." Jeffrey hesitated, "It's just.. Let's say my mom and I have a very complicated relationship."

Skye gave him a look as if telling him to continue.

"I dunno. She wasn't too happy when I started looking for my dad, and actually found him." Jeffrey fell on his back, and gazed up at the sky, "She was certainly disappointed when she found out I was going to study music, and move in with him while I went to school. It kinda hurt our relationship a little, and she doesn't think I'm very responsible. That I'm wasting my life."

"That sucks." Skye wasn't very good at these kind of situations, but Jeffrey didn't seem to mind as he gave her a weak smile.

"Of course, considering the amount of caffeine we've consumed..." Skye remarked," She's probably right."

"I don't know about you." Said Jeffrey with a tired grin, "But the caffeine really isn't keeping me awake. I feel like I'm about to pass out."

"Yeah, I haven't slept in thirty-six hours." Skye agreed passing a hand over her face.

"I'm starving." Jeffrey leapt to his feet, "Want to study over burgers or something?"

"We haven't studied enough?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Jeffrey pulled an innocent face, "Do you expect me to learn math just like that!"

"It's been three hours." Skye gave him a look.

"So what's another hour?" Jeffrey shrugged.

Skye thought it over. She was hungry, and, well, it did feel nice to have made a friend.

"Sure. Why not?" Skye jumped up.

"Great!" Jeffrey beamed delightedly, "Because there's this great joint I know that has the BEST burgers you'll ever eat..."

Skye had to smile at his enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Dang, you guys were really sweet about that last chapter; so, I worked on getting this update out faster. I know my writing is pretty choppy; so, I find it even more amazing that you're all so kind about it. Anyway, next chapter we'll focus on Skye's literature studying, and how they manage on such a slim amount of sleep.**

 **Marowren: You radtastic person, I actually hate hugs; so, you making me want to hug something is pretty miraculous. Internet hug from me to you now.**

 **Readwriteedit: Thank you so much for even showing interest in my stories. Having a writer I admire take the time to read my work is truly inspiring, let alone them telling me they enjoy it.**

 **Nijibrush: My jaw dropped when I saw that you reviewed my story, it made my day. Thank you so much for your kind words.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jeffrey exited his math finals feeling exhausted but ridiculously, optimistically cheerful. He had actually gotten a somewhat decent night's sleep,(Five hours), but even more so was the fact that he was on his way to the cafe to see Skye again. And hang out with her. Well, study but same difference. Jeffrey didn't want to pin the exact feeling, but he was eager and excited to see the sarcastic blonde again. There was something refreshing about her whole manner. She was straight forward and blunt, and Jeffrey honestly loved that. He had a hard time making friends, because he was used to socializing with stuck up jerks that were used to their families paying for everything they needed. Here was someone not only working to help pay her way through college, but was also a bona fide genius. And she wasn't afraid in the least!

Jeffrey had found at an early age that the amount of people willing to work hard and did actually work hard to achieve a goal was extremely rare. So, he liked Skye. A lot. He questioned how he could like someone, who he hadn't even known too well before yesterday, so much, but he pushed it out of his head as he reached the cafe.

There was no-one in the cafe that time, except for a striking blue-eyed girl who had her head laying ontop of her arms on the coffee counter. Her said eyes were closed, but she was muttering in a focused way; so, Jeffrey didn't think she was asleep.

Jeffrey walked up to the counter and stooping down he rested his chin on the edge.

"Hey."

Skye finished mumbling something along the lines of 'hang Jane Austen', and opened her eyes leisurely to look upon her intruder.

"Can I get you something?" She asked after a lengthy pause. Jeffrey recognized it as a genuine question, and not a sarcastic demand.

"Strong coffee again." He sighed, his whole head bobbed as his chin moved against the counter.

Skye's face developed a mischievous expression.

"Oh, you're going to regret that once I show you what Jane sent me."

"Am I?" Jeffrey found Skye's eyes very sparkly when she wore a grin like that.

"Boom" Skye reached from under the counter. Jeffrey's face developed a nervous look, as he took in the coffee bag Skye held up in front of him.

First off, the package was completely shiny black, except for a white square on the front. In that white square was a depiction of a skull and crossbones. Oh, and if that wasn't menacing enough wait until you've heard the coffee brand name.

"Death...Wish." Jeffrey's tone held a hint of terrified awe, "What in the hell is that?"

"Only the most potent brew of caffeine that exists in this world." Skye rose and began preparing the coffee in one of the cafe's machines, "I've had it before...and let's just say it lives up to its name."

A strong, but rich dark coffee smell began to permeate the cafe. It did smell good, but still Jeffrey eyed the bag with superstition.

"How was your math final." Skye let out an uproariously large yawn, which in turn made Jeffrey yawn.

"Really good." Jeffrey straightened against the counter, "I didn't have trouble on a single question. Thanks to you."

Skye shrugged.

"Just pay me back well on literature. God, I hate that course."

"Why'd you take it then." Jeffrey watched in a sort of half-dread as Skye checked the coffee pot, and then let out a breath when he saw it wasn't done yet, "Doesn't sound like a typical requirement course for an Astrophysics scholar."

"Jane." Skye replied in the way of an answer. Jeffrey gave her an inquisitive look.

"She's an aspiring writer No, sorry. Author. Has been ever since she heard her first bedtime story." Skye explain. "She badgered me about taking a literature course; so, I agreed if she in turn would work harder at her Algebra, and take some solid math courses when she gets into college. She's getting A's currently; so, I'm stuck trying to puzzle out metaphors and Shakespearean nonsense."

Skye picked up the coffee pot and poured the black liquid into two cups.

"Cream and sugar?" Skye queried.

"Um..." Jeffrey hesitated as he gazed at the cup, "Just how strong..."

"Twice as much kick as an espresso, but so so good." Skye inhaled deeply, "Trust me, on the amount of exhaustion we're running on now, we'll need it to muddle through my studies."

Skye was already pouring Cream and sugar into Jeffrey's cup, as if that settled the question. She stirred it thoroughly and passed the cup over to the brunette across from her. Jeffrey picked it up slowly.

"Cheers?" He cracked weakly, holding out his cup towards the barista. Skye rolled her eyes, but complied.

"Cheers." They clinked their cups together, and then Skye took a deep drain from her's, as Jeffrey looked on. She appeared to enjoy it thoroughly, her eyes shut in appreciation. But Jeffrey knew he couldn't trust her as a source, because she drank it black. Skye began to open her eyes, and hurriedly Jeffrey took a sip.

It was good. Easily the best brew Jeffrey had ever tasted. It wasn't bitter either, like Jeffrey had expected and he quite liked its dark flavor. He didn't normally care for dark coffee either.

"Well?" Skye asked.

"This-it's unbelievably good." Jeffrey couldn't keep out the tone of surprise, "I like it."

"For Pete's sake, you act like you thought I was poisoning you." Skye snorted.

Jeffrey laughed with her. Yes, he had thought that. If was called for Death Wish for God's sake. Can you blame him?

* * *

 **Okay, question out there to my gracious readers. I've got another Penderwicks story in the works. It's pretty much a Pirates of The Carribean AU. Out of curiosity would you like me to start posting chapters from that too? It wouldn't cut into this story, and I'd make sure that story gets its updates first. Or would you prefer me to finish this story first before I introduce it?**

 **Its up to you guys. Sincerely, so please just state which you'd prefer. I don't mind either way, so pleas don't say something like 'It's your story do what you want.' I'm genuinely interested in your opinion.**

 **As always, kudos to my golden trio.**

 **The snazzy readwriteedit,**

 **The razzly dazzly Nijibrush,**

 **and strictly fistbumps no hugs, amazing Marowren.**

 **love ya guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Perhaps five cups of Death Wish coffee was a bit of a mistake. Or a really big mistake. Skye couldn't focus straight on anything now. Her eyes were glazed, her hands couldn't stop shaking, and Jeffrey was worse. Seriously, the guy had had only three cups of the caffeinated drink, and he was a mass of hyper energy. It was as if he couldn't figure out the off button to his chattering mouth.

"There's nothing more musically genius than that!" Jeffrey was wildly waving his hands around in excitement, at the small table they were sharing in the Chipotle restaurant, "The man was stone deaf, when he composed his greatest masterpiece!"

Skye sincerely admired his passion, but really that was about all she could manage to notice. She wasn't quite sure what topic Jeffery was on at the moment. He had already spoken about the following: music, the state of the economy, music, the subject of archery, music, deja vu, and music. It was probably safest to say he was speaking on music again.

.

.

The pair had studied all that afternoon, just like yesterday, and Skye was fairly confident that she'd pass her final in literature. It helped that she had studied hard during the semester, that Jane had spoken so much on the subject growing up, and that Jeffrey had a rather interesting way of putting things.

"And Dickens was pretty much like lol, these suckers are paying me a shilling a word. Ha! I think I'll just write a 366,098 word-long book filled with with numerous plot twists." That was just one of the examples.

Another would have been his statement on Arthur Conan Doyle.

"And get this: the dude despised his Sherlock Holmes books. He hated everyone who complimented him on his detective series. His mother had to badger him into writing one series. And he had killed the guy for real, but the fans made him bring back the detective! I mean, jeez, he would have gone crazy with how much fame his character receives now..."

Definitely a lot more humorous than Jane's ravings.

.

As a reward for their studying they had decided to get burritos for supper, which was why Skye wasn't listening as Jeffrey excitedly gestured his words for emphasis.

"And there's Gershwin. Man, I love Gershwin, talk about symphonic tear-jerkers-"

"Hey." Skye cut off the ranting hyper brunette, "Do you play soccer at all?"

Jeffrey paused in his vigorous leg shaking to blink at the sudden change in conversation.

"Uh, yeah. I guess, I'm okay. I haven't played in awhile..."

Skye's face brightened, and she got up to her feet.

"Well what are we just sitting here for? C'mon!"

.

.

They picked up her soccer ball from her apartment, and headed straight off for the park. This time Skye was doing the talking. There was a smile on her face, as she regaled Jeffrey with tales of her and Jane's games, and Jeffrey listened with a smile. He laughed when she told him about how the Geiger brothers had taught themselves the sport, just so they could drill the two sisters. He made noises of sympathy when she told him about Melissa. And, he played soccer with her.

"Hey, you're not bad." Skye complimented Jeffrey as he managed a goal. Sweat pouring in his eyes, he wiped his face with his shirt and thanked her.

"Where'd you learn?"

"Our gardener, Cagney, actually. I didn't have too many friends; so, he'd play with me. He was my hero." Jeffrey explained, diving to stop the ball.

Skye only got one thing from his explanation.

"You had a gardener?" She snorted, "You needed someone to water the flowers for you?"

"Hey, we lived on big grounds!" Jeffrey groaned as Skye got a goal, "He mowed the lawn too."

"You were spoiled." Skye insisted trapping the ball with a laugh, "Classic only child syndrome. Do you still need a night-light to sleep at night?"

"Hey, at least I'm not a lowly peasant who can't read." Jeffrey insulted back, trying to block the ball as Skye came racing towards him.

"Stuck-up."

"Jealous low-born."

Skye slam-kicked a goal, and did a celebratory clenched fists overhead pose.

"At least I can play soccer!" She challenged.

"That's it. You know what?" Jeffrey picked up the ball, and flew down the field.

"Cheater!" Skye gave chase, "You're not allowed to pick the ball up!"

"I'm the goalie!" Jeffrey called back with a laughing reminder.

"They're only allowed to deflect the ball! Not blatantly pick it up with their filthy hands and make touchdowns."

"Technically, European speaking, it is football." Jeffrey teased back, running faster.

Skye chased him all over the park, their soccer game having turned into a form of keep-away, and Skye enjoyed it immensely.

Jeffrey was fast, his lanky legs and running habits made sure of that, but Skye was lithe and used to chasing her sisters; so, they were pretty evenly matched.

After so much studying, just letting loose and running, laughing at each other, it felt simply refreshing. It was one of those situations, where if you had told Skye a week ago, that she'd be best friends with the same guy she had hated at one point, she'd have laughed at the idea. But there she was, and she was certain she couldn't call Jeffrey anything less than a best friend. They had become close so fast.

Unfortunately, the pair's exhilarating run ended quite abruptly when Jeffrey tried to make a lunging dive under the slide by the swing set. 'Tried' being the keyword here, as he slammed his head on the bottom of it. They left the park, and retreated to Skye's apartment to put ice on his bruise, which turned out to be okay because they started up game of monopoly, determined to finish the unfinishable game.

"What are you going to do for the break between semesters?" Skye asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake her slumbering roommate in the next room.

"Pay up." Jeffrey told her pointing to his Park place square with a hotel, and smirked at Skye's scowl, "I'm going back to mother's, where she'll throw me a terribly depressing birthday party, but I'll get cake. Then the rest of my time I'll spend on my grand piano."

He said it perfectly cheerful and matter of factly.

"When's your birthday?" Skye queried.

"Next month." Jeffrey rolled dismissively, "What are you doing for break?"

"My family and I are going up to a place in Maine for vacation." Skye watched as Jeffrey moved his top hat along.

"Sweet. That sounds fun." Jeffrey handed her cash in exchange for the phone utility, "Where in Maine?"

"Point Mouette, we've never been there before."

"Really?" Jeffrey's face looked incredulous, "My dad used to live there, it's a terrific place. I know all the sights and locale, if you have any questions just ask me!"

"Could you roll?" Skye asked.

"Right. Okay." Jeffrey rolled, and then noticed Skye's boot resting on his Brooklyn square.

"Why you little-!"

Skye had a hard time keeping her laughs to a minimum, as Jeffrey called her names.

"Seriously, though." Skye said as Jeffrey moved his piece sullenly, "Thanks for the offer, that sounds great."

"Yeah, just..." Jeffrey scribbled something down on the back of a ten dollar monopoly bill with a pencil, "Here's my number. Just text me whenever, not like I'll be doing anything anyway."

Skye took the bill and glanced it over.

"Did you seriously just add a smiley face on the end?"

Jeffrey just laughed and rolled the dice.

* * *

Kate knew her roommate, Skye, fairly well. The two were good enough friends. Kate knew Skye to be pretty quiet, standoffish, exceedingly tidy, hard-working, and a bit of a boring loner. She had tried countless times to set her up with boys, or even introduce her to different people, but Skye appeared to have a limited taste.

So, perhaps you'll have an easy time understanding Kate's shock and amazement at walking into the kitchen at seven in the morning, and not only finding her roommate leaning back in a kitchen chair sound asleep, but also a strange boy slumped over a monopoly game board on the table, snoring softly.

For a long moment, Kate could only gape wordlessly; however, after finally collecting herself she walked up to Skye and shook her vigorously awake. Skye came to with a violent start and fists flying which Kate avoided thanks to experience.

"Kate, Geez!" Skye grumbled as she rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Skye? What may I ask, is that?" Kate pointed solemnly.

Skye stared blankly at the rumpled haired boy sleeping on his arms, then she grinned understandingly.

"Kate this is Jeffrey, Jeffrey this is Kate." Jeffrey snored.

"Charmed." Said Kate.

"We must have fallen asleep during the game." Skye explained, "It was really beginning to drag."

"So...we're okay with just letting him use our table as a pillow? Because I really love our kitchen table and I would like to continue eating off of it."

"Sec." Skye pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the boy, "Okay."

Skye shook the boy mercilessly. 'Jeffrey' woke up groggily, smacking his dry mouth.

"Morning?"

"Morning." Skye stood over him with crossed arms.

Jeffrey stared for a moment, then finally got hit with a sudden realization.

"Crap." He said in horror, and pulling out his phone he winced.

"My dad is going to kill me." With that last sentiment he ducked out already dialing his phone.

Kate turned to Skye in confusion, only to whirl back as their door opened again.

"Good luck in Lit." The boy waved a hand and paused awkwardly, "Sorry."

He ran.

Kate had no clue on what had just occurred, but she did know one thing, she was never ever going to let Skye live it down.

* * *

 **Yup...**

 **So, I'm going to finish this story first, before posting the next, but I'll update this one twice a week. Every Saturday and whatever other day of the week my boss happens to give me off, he can be unpredictable. Also it might get a little shaky, because I start college in a couple of weeks, but I'll do my best.**

 **Marowren: At the risk of sounding too cheesie, whenever I see your review in my email box my grin is thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis big. Also I sympathize on the losing your way to school; the only reason that hasn't to me yet, is because I'm taking online classes. Even then I wouldn't be surprised if I lost my way to the computer.**

 **Nijibrush: Sorry to hear about the stress, hope things start to look up for you. And you're in luck, Death Wish coffee really exists. It's mad expensive though. Keep your chin up, I believe in you.**

 **Readwriteedit: Thank you so much, and I agree, Jeffrey's just an adorkable little puppy.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So you outa town tomorrow?" Jeffrey blocked the soccer ball.

"Yup." Skye shadowed him as he tried to make it to her goal, "Can't wait, really."

"Gee, thanks." Jeffrey faked offense, "Nice to know I won't be missed."

"You won't." Skye said matter of factly as she stole the ball and raced to his goal, "You're just an annoying person I hang with who makes me feel good at soccer."

Skye scored a goal, and Jeffrey, panting, bent forward, his hands on his knees. Both of their summer semesters were over and it was their last chance to see each other before they both departed Boston.

"I don't see you calling me annoying when I keep you company during your slow work shifts." Jeffrey told her as they plopped down on the grass next to each other.

"You buy coffee. You're a customer," Skye informed him as she leant back on her hands, "Of course I can't offend you."

Jeffrey let out a small laugh, and fell onto the grass, so that he was lying on his back hands behind his head. For a time they just sat (or lay there) quietly. Skye was staring distantly off into the bushes, reflecting on something. Jeffrey lay squinting at the sky, both the one above him and the girl beside him. He was content to relish the moment before it left. He enjoyed every minute he spent with Skye, never had he met someone who understood him so well, and made him laugh so much. He was pretty sure he was half-way in love with the blonde. Well, maybe ninety percent, but he still had his doubts. After all, people can't fall in love that fast can they? He was probably reading into it too much, because he had never fallen in love before. And he had never wanted to spend so much time with another person before.

It didn't make too much sense, and Jeffrey knew that; so, Jeffrey was content to be patient and see where this went. He didn't want to do something stupid that he'd regret.

"What are you going to do when you finish school?" Jeffrey asked gazing at Skye.

"Become an astrophysicist." She answered without looking.

"I know that." Jeffrey didn't doubt it in the slightest, "I mean when you become an astrophysicist, then what? Your work isn't going to be one hundred percent of your life, is it?"

"Who said it wasn't?" Skye cracked jokingly, before turning thoughtful, "I don't know really. I'm kind of content to just see what happens then. I can't predict the future; so I just work toward it, one step at a time."

"What if there's something you have right now, that you want in the future?" Jeffrey questioned earnestly.

"Then you try to hold onto it, I suppose." Skye mused, "But time has a way of changing things, and of changing the way you look at them. So I try to not get too close to anything."

"Isn't that part of growing? Getting close to something, and allowing it to influence you?" Jeffrey asked.

"I don't know." Skye shifted and glanced at him slightly uncomfortable, "I don't really think about this kind of stuff."

Jeffrey let it drop there. Skye wasn't one for talking about her emotions, he could tell.

"C'mon," Skye jumped to her feet, and grabbing Jeffrey's hand she yanked him up, "Let's go get burgers one more time, before I have to go pack my stuff."

"I like how you think." Jeffrey smiled.

"Your turn to pay." Skye reminded him, "Only reason why I suggested it."

"Shoulda known." Jeffrey shook his head, and grinned, "What with the cheapskate that you are."

Skye punched his shoulder.

* * *

"I swear, you'd think you'd have learned by now to keep the map away from Hound." Skye told Rosalind.

"Of course, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't forgotten the GPS." Batty shot back, trying to defend her dog.

"I already told you, I asked Jane to-"

"Enough, girls." Mr. Penderwick scolded his daughters, "Just think of this as an adventure..."

Skye sighed as her father tried to raise everyone's spirits. Iantha was trying to figure out what was left of the map. Rosalind was on the phone with her technologically handicapped boyfriend, who was trying to find her directions. Jane was scrawling furiously in a notebook as usual. And Batty and Ben were trying to contain Hound from leaping around the cramped van. A sudden thought struck Skye and putting her hand in her pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper. A yellow ten dollar monopoly bill, to be exact.

...

Jeffrey tried to smile pleasantly at Eleanor Traske's compliment, but it came out as more of a grimace. Eleanor didn't seem to notice, and continued to try to flatter every single one of Jeffrey's features, i.e, his "Grecian nose", his "luminescent eyes", his "noble brow", and etc.

Jeffrey found himself longing for the company of his favorite blonde, who would have told him that he was looking perfectly hideous that day, and then clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Happy Birthday, Dork.". Instead, Skye was on vacation, had no idea it was his birthday, and he hadn't heard from her since she had left Boston four days ago. Instead, he was stuck at his own horrible birthday party trying to avoid the lecherous advances from Eleanor.

""Hey, um, will you excuse me for a moment?" Jeffrey cut Eleanor off as she commented upon his "radiant glow", "I,uh, have to do..some things."

Jeffrey raced up the stairs of his mother's mansion, and ducked into a pristine white bathroom, locking the door behind him. He leaned over the sink and splashed his face with cold water. The party was a nightmare, filled with only women his mother's age, and the unfortunately single Eleanor, who was a couple years younger than him.

Jeffrey was contemplating climbing out the second story bathroom window, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was probably Alec asking if he'd be able to FaceTime that night.

"Hey, Dork, it's me." Jeffrey smiled when he read the message.

"Hello to you too, Skye." He said out loud as he texted her back.

"I hate to bug you, but it's an emergency." A new message popped up on his screen, "My Dad made a wrong turn, and we're lost somewhere around on the Atlantic highway."

"Right. Do you see any signs for route 27, or Boothbay rd?" Jeffrey texted back, "Take the exit onto that route."

"Perfect." Skye texted back, "Just passed a sign for that road, what next?"

"You just travel down that highway until you find the sign for route 96, that's Point Moutte road, and you drive down it until you're in town."

"Good, thanks." Came the reply.

"Having fun so far?" Jeffrey texted back.

"I've got an elbow digging in my side, dog barf on my shoes, and I'm stuck in a closed confined space, do you think I'm having fun?"

"I envy you."

"Why? What's up at your mom's?"

"My birthday party." Jeffrey shot back, "Everyone is at least thirty years older than me or a mother."

"Ouch"

"The only one remotely close to my age, is sixteen and she's flirting with me."

"LoL, that's hilarious. Who would find your ugly mug attractive?"

"HAHA. Thanks for the sympathy." Jeffrey was smiling fondly.

"Happy birthday, Dork." Skye texted back, "How does it feel to be old like the rest of us?"

"My back did creak when I got up this morning." There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting Jeffrey.

"Occupied!" He called.

"Jeffrey?" It was his mother, "Hurry up, Dear. We're about to bring out the cake."

"I'll be down in a little bit, Mother." Jeffrey sighed and sent one last text, before leaving his place of sanctuary regretfully.

...

"Gtg." Skye read Jeffrey's text, "I'm about to listen to seven middle-aged women sing happy birthday out of tune. I'll probably die."

"Later, Dork." Skye was grinning widely.

"Who you texting?" Jane peered over her shoulder.

* * *

 **There's that update, sorry about the choppiness in this chapter. Was having a hard time transitioning from the park scene to Skye's road trip.**

 **Readwriteedit: Thanks for agreeing! And yes, I do believe Skye and Jeffrey are destined together; though, you could probably tell from this chapter.**

 **Nijibrush: So glad I made you smile! I hope my updates continue to do that.**

 **Marowren: 1000 POINTS! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! Seriously though, that was the best review I've ever received. It was hilarious, I loved your energy, and frankly if you wrote me twenty thousand pages I'd read every word and enjoy it immensely.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Vacation: First week._

Skye's phone let out a loud droning buzzzzzz on the floor of the porch that she and Jane were sleeping in. Skye, as should be expected, slept through the short noise. Jane heard it though. She had just been lying on her cot, imagining a rather climatic action scene between a heroine and a dragon, and the noise quite startled her.

Jane rolled over and watched her sister to see if she would answer the text. Skye didn't move. Jane flung off her blanket, and with a large yawn she pattered across the porch and picked up the light blue phone. She turned the phone on, and read the message.

"Morning! You guys make it out all right?": from Jefftchaiovsky BeeTifton McBach.

"Who is this?" Jane texted back, and then sat down on the edge of Skye's bed to wait. It wasn't long.

"Um.. Me? Jeffrey?"

Ohhhhh. Jeffrey. Jane grinned. She had been ecstatic the night before when Skye had told her that they had been hanging out since finals. In fact, her exact thought was: "Ha! Yes! My plan worked! I've brought them together!"

"Sorry, weird message name. This is Jane. Skye's still asleep. We got here just fine, thanks to your instructions."

"Hey, Jane! How are you?!" Jane smiled at his message.

"Fabulous! And you?!"

"I'm doing great!" Jane read, "Out of curiosity, what's the weird message name? I have to ask."

"Jefftchaiovsky BeeTifton McBach."

"..." Jeffrey typed, "I'm so going to get her for that. Anyway, how about you? How's your writing going?"

Jane beamed, he had remembered their conversation. She was beginning to like this guy more and more.

...

Skye woke up groggy and with a sense of unfairness at not being able to sleep more. And what was that on her bed?! It was Jane, the only Penderwick that didn't care if Skye had boundaries or not. She was laughing to herself. Did she think sitting on Skye's bed was funny? Why? After some puzzling study, it took Skye a little while to take in the fact that Jane had Skye's phone in her clutches.

Stealthily, moving only her hand Skye began to creep it across the bed until it was resting next to Jane. Oblivious, Jane didn't notice.

Then, Skye struck fast. She pounced on her sister, wrapping one arm around her to prevent the brunette from making a break for it, and use the other hand to snatch the phone away. Jane predictably shrieked at the sudden tackle, and began to struggle. Skye let her go, and she fell with a loud, "THWUMP!" on the floor.

Jane glared up at her triumphant older sister.

"Why would you do that!? I almost died!"

"Serves you right." Skye said unsympathetically, "That's what you get for taking my phone, and.."

Skye glanced at her phone.

"..And texting Jeffrey. You sent emojis?! You know I hate emojis!"

"Emojis are a certifiable form of communication!"

"They're freakin' yellow smiley faces! Except for the poop one which is even more ridiculous!" Skye insisted as she scrolled through their message, "Oh, okay. Good he knew it was you and not me. Thank God, he'd never let me live it down."

"Let me finish talking." Jane crossed her arms and pouted.

"No. You've done enough."

Jane wasn't happy with the idea so she jumped on her sister and began to wrestle for the phone. Skye fought back holding the phone well out of Jane's reach. Jane did her best and even managed to grab the phone at one point, but Skye held it firm in her grasp and pulled it away. In the end, Jane gave up and sulked off to take a shower.

...

"Hydfnigrfustq" Jeffrey read in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

Jane had asked him how he was doing at his mother's, and he had said fine, but that he was kinda bored. How was "Hydfnigrfustq" a reply at all?

"What?" Jeffrey wrote, and waited.

And waited. He's about to give up and head downstairs for breakfast, when he finally got another text.

"Seriously? That's how you deal with the theft of my phone? Just sit there and hold conversation with the crook?"

"Morning, Skye." Jeffrey snorted, "And seriously? You have me as Jefftchaiovsky BeeTifton McBach on your phone? That's creative."

"Oh, and what do you have me as?"

Jeffrey hesitated and stared at the name lit up on his screen: Skye PUNderwick.

"Just 'Skye'" Jeffrey wrote.

"Liar." Skye shot back, "How was your depressing birthday party?"

"Depressing." Typed Jeffrey, "And all I got for presents were stuff like pencils and notebooks, and cuff links."

"Sucks."

"Yeah, I was glad when it was over." Jeffrey made a face as he remembered last night, "Especially Eleanor, she gave me her phone number and told me to call her today."

"Was she annoying and pushy?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"You're perfect for each other."

"Haha." Jeffrey actually did laugh at that, "Seriously though, what am I supposed to do? How do you tell someone you're not interested?"

"I don't know."

"So nobody's ever admitted their undying love for you?" Jeffrey joked.

"I've been asked out, and I just tell 'em no. There was a guy I punched because he tried to kiss me even though I gave him signs that I didn't want that."

"Dang."

"That was actually the night where you got kneed in the head by me. Part of me not seeing you there was because I was so angry." Came Skye's matter-of-fact message.

"Ahh, that explains that." Jeffrey found it rather amusing, "What happened to the guy?"

"Dunno, last I saw he was holding a bloody nose."

"Huh, well unfortunately I can't exactly punch Eleanor." Sent Jeffrey, "I guess I can pull the old 'I accidentally lost your number thing'"

"Classic. Though I would suggest keep being yourself, that would scare anyone off." Came Skye's answer.

"That's funny coming from the girl who punches people in way of a farewell."

"It was just that one dude!"

"You punched my shoulder when we said goodbye."

"... Dang it." Skye sent.

"I win!" Jeffrey exclaimed over his phone, "Admit it."

"I think I hear Rosy calling." Skye stalled.

"ADMIT IT!"

"You win...at being a loser!" Came Skye's burn, "Oh, and Rosy really is calling, I gotta go."

"Alright, wanna talk later?" Jeffrey texted hopefully.

"Maybe. Whenever I get the chance." Jeffrey translated that as a definite yes.

For a long while, Jeffrey just lay in his bed with a wide smile. He missed Skye, but their texting was the highlight of his sure to be a dull day. He read through their conversation again and laughed frequently, but mostly he smiled.

* * *

 **Well, that was...something. This chapter kills me, because it didn't feel too necessary to the plot, but I felt I needed to let their friendship grow and gradually introduce Jeffrey to the Penderwick family more, because of a later segment of the story.**

 **I don't apologize for the puns. Which you should be able to get if you know your classical musicians: Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, and Bach. PUNderwick, Jeffrey, you could have done better.**

 **Nijibrush: Thank you! That means a whole lot, because I have a hard time convincing myself that I do at least a passable job on their growth and on staying true to their characters. You're fabulous!**

 **Marowren: Your constant encouragement and praise blows my mind, and sets my fingers to typing. Sorry, for making you wait, but today was my first real free day. Thanks for the second review, it was just what I needed to boost my motivation and get to work. Love that energy, love you, and stay crazy amazing. (Also you should stop giving me points, it'll go to my head.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ya know those days where the minutes drrraaaggg by with an unusually depressing sense of sleepy exhaustion? You know where you keep yawning and yawning every twenty seconds, your feet shuffle, your mind is slow and numb, and it takes every ounce of coordination that you possess just to move your body? More often than not, this plague occurs right in the middle of a professor's obnoxious drone. Other times it takes place at an event you didn't want to attend. It's most popular time to strike though; is the third store in a row that your mother drags you into to get you something you "need", but don't particularly want. If she starts shopping for herself, you're sunk. Good luck getting out alive.

Jeffery let out his third yawn in the past minute as his mother held a top in front of herself. They had supposedly gone out shopping for him. He supposedly needed new clothes before his next semester, and apparently Jeffrey wasn't capable of picking out his own outfits. So far, during the total three hours they had spent shopping, they had found Jeffrey one bow tie. That's it, but, hey, it had music notes on it.

The worst part of Jeffrey's situation was that his mother insisted that he stay near her, probably because she though he'd lose himself like a five year old; so, Jeffrey was stuck in the woman's department trying to look nonchalant among pink and bright purple women's blouses. He was failing.

"The neckline is way too low on this blouse." There went his mother harassing another saleswoman, "Do you have any more of this brand out back with a higher neckline?"

"I'm afraid not, Ma'am." The woman was too bright to not being faking it, "As I said the company that made that brand discontinued last year and that line of shirts is the last of their product."

"Very unprofessional." Sniffed Jeffrey's mother, "I wish to speak to your manager."

"Ma'am, I am the manager."

Jeffrey groaned internally. It was going to be a really really long day.

* * *

"He's just a friend, Rosy." Skye sighed as she dried the plate handed to her.

"And once again, Skye, I think it's wonderful you made a friend, but you're on your phone a whole lot, and this is a family vacation." Rosalind pointed out gently as she dried a plate.

"Yeah, you could let me chat with him sometime." Jane chimed in.

"Jane-"

"Please, no arguing." Rosalind cut Skye off, "And, Jane, no goading."

The three were quiet and cleaned the lunch dishes quietly for a few minutes. The only sound to be heard was the clink of the dishes and the scritching of Batty's pencil as she drew at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry." Skye gave in at last and puffed a blonde hair out of her eyes, "I'll cut down on the phone time. I promise."

"Thank you." Rosalind said, gratefully, "What did you say his name was again?"

"Jeffrey." Skye and Jane said in unison, and then made faces at each other.

"He's the boy, Skye hit with the soccer ball in Boston." Jane reminded, "I had to stop them from killing each other."

"Them? Or just Skye?" Batty spoke up from the table, calmly ignoring Skye's glare.

"Don't." Rosalind gave Jane a look, "So how did you two become friends?"

"I dunno, he helped me with my lit final and I helped him with a calculus final, turned out he was a harmless enough dork, and we had a couple things in common." Skye shrugged diffidently.

"Ha! I knew you didn't just pass that course on your own!" Jane exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yeah, well the English can't write anything interesting." Skye said defensively.

"Um.. Excuse you!" Jane was offended, "The English were -and still are- beautifully poetic and masterful in the art of compelling stories!"

Skye's retort was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Doo wee, Doo doo do wee!" Went it's pulsing musical intro.

"Isn't that the Doctor Who theme song?" Jane snorted, "How incredibly nerdy can you get!"

"It's him." Skye gave Rosalind an apologetic look, "He's Facetiming me, and that never happens."

Rosalind sighed and nodded in agreement; so Skye accepted the call. After a moment of loading, Jeffrey's face appeared mid-yawn up on her phone's screen.

"Oh, Jeez, sorry. Hey, Skye!" Jeffrey brightened.

"Hey, Dork,"Skye smiled back, "What's up with the Facetime?"

" I'm dying of boredom, and Alec wasn't answering his phone. You're not busy?" Jeffrey looked hopeful.

"Not really." Skye told him, "I'm with my sisters though-"

"Hello, Jeffrey." Jane called, and Skye grudgingly turned the phone so Jeffrey could see her too.

"Hi, Jane!" Jeffrey waved back with a grin, "How are you?! Skye interrupted our last conversation didn't she?"

"Yeah, well Skye's right here and interrupting it again." Skye made a face at him, "Want to meet Rosalind and Batty?"

"Course I do!"

"All right, this is Rosalind. Rosalind meet Jeffrey." Skye turned the phone so the two could see each other.

"Hello, Jeffrey, nice to meet you." Rosalind waved with a friendly smile, Jeffrey beamed back at what looked like an older and calmer version of Jane.

"Hi! Glad to meet you too! I've heard a lot about you girls!"

"We've actually not heard too much about you." Rosalind gave Skye a look. Skye cleared her throat, and Jeffrey laughed.

"That's Skye. Did she tell you about how she met m-"

"Moving on," Skye said hastily, "Here's Batty."

Batty waved timidly at Jeffrey from the table.

"Hello! How are you?" Jeffrey asked cordially.

"I'm good and you?" The youngest Penderwick daughter had round sweet features, and looked pleasant and amiable, but shy.

"A little tired, but great!" Jeffrey told her.

"So what are you up to, that you're so bored you had to call me?" Skye moved back into view on the camera.

"Shopping with my mother." Jeffrey grimaced, "This is our fifth store, and she has me locked up in a changing room. She keeps coming by with fifty shirts or twenty pairs of pants."

"She actually believes she has a shot at making you look remotely presentable?" Skye snarked.

"Ha ha." Jeffrey laughed sarcastically, "Ya know, out of the two of us, I was the one in a dress shirt and you were the one wearing a scuffed up baseball cap. Let that sentence stand."

"Exactly. Who wears a dress shirt to a park!" Skye snorted.

"I didn't have time to change those three times. You always decide to play soccer so spontaneously!"

"That's Skye!" Jane agreed off camera. Rosalind and Batty were laughing silently.

"Don't encourage him, his head is way too swelled up as it is." Skye frowned at her sisters.

"So, Jeffrey" Rosalind called from her side of the counter, and Skye swiveled the phone towards her, "How's school going for you? Jane said you were going for music?"

"And business." Skye and Jeffey said at the same time. Rosalind smiled, but only said:

"Wow, that sounds like a full work load, how's that ending up?"

"Stressfull." Jeffrey said rubbing his eyes, "There's quite a few all-nighters, and an abundance of coffee. FYI, Jane, please don't send that poisonous coffee to Skye again, I had hallucinations for a whole week."

"She shared it with you?" Jane sounded amazed, "Skye never shares her coffee!"

"He was helping me study." Skye rolled her eyes, "It was the least I could do. He only had three cups, and was already jumping off the walls."

"Three!" Jane was shocked, "Why'd you have three?! I can't sleep for two days on just one cup!"

"Skye had five." Jeffrey tattled pointing.

"What?!" Rosalind and Jane turned on their sister.

"It was a LITERATURE course." Skye protested, "What was I supposed to do?"

Jeffrey was laughing as Rosalind and Jane stared to lecture Skye about being irresponsible. Skye glared darkly at him the whole time, as they both listened to the tirade.

You know Jeffrey's still there." Skye pointed out quickly, as the two hit a pause at the same time. Jane would have continued anyways, but Rosalind recalled her manners and stopped both of them.

"Sorry about that, Jeffrey." She apologized, "We'll continue this discussion with Skye later. When Daddy and Iantha are in the room."

Skye groaned.

"Oh, I don't mind."Jeffrey said mischievously, "You can keep scolding Skye if you want, I enjoy it."

Skye made a face that looked like she would have been elbowing Jeffrey's ribs if he had been standing next to her. Jeffrey smiled sweetly at her.

"What instrument do you play?" Batty's sudden question startled all of them, but Skye obligingly walked back to the table; so Jeffrey could see her. Jeffrey's whole face had lit up at the question.

"Piano! Only the best instrument there is!" Jeffrey informed her, "Do you play?"

"No." Batty shook her head, " I do like music though."

"Great! What do you like to listen to?" Jeffrey asked encouragingly.

"Symphonic and orchestral." Batty said timidly, "It helps my art."

"How on earth were you unlucky enough to get Skye as a sister?" Jeffrey joked, "She tries to kill me every time I bring up music."

"That was only six times." Skye said.

"What, that he talked about music or that you tried to kill him?" Jane asked.

"Both." Jeffrey and Skye said in unison, absentmindedly. Jane and Rosalind exchanged knowing looks.

"Seriously, though," Jeffrey told Batty earnestly, "You couldn't have picked a better genre of music, it's the most powerful and inspiring. I think you just became my new favorite person."

"Thanks." Batty gave the messy-haired boy a genuine smile, "I just got into Mozart's works. They're really quite brilliant."

"Skye, I think your sister is the most perfect being in this world." Jeffrey told the blonde sincerely. "Why have you hidden her from me for so long?"

"You try to go near any of my sisters and I'll kill you." Skye threatened.

Jeffrey opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a rapping on the door of the stall he was in.

"Jeffrey, honey," The four sisters heard a rather high voice, "Do any of those trousers fit? If not I've got quite a few more here for you to try on."

"I found three I like, Mother." Jeffrey called back, "I'm still trying on the shirts. Come back in ten minutes. I think I saw a shoe sale in the woman's department, why don't you wait there?"

"Alright, don't be long, Dear."

"The shirts are hideous." Jeffrey told Skye once his mom was gone.

"Then they're perfect for you."

"I'm serious." Jeffrey groaned.

"So was I."

"Skye-"

"Nah, it's okay, Rosalind. I'm used to her." Jeffrey waved a hand, "She's just jealous of my good looks."

"The nonexistent ones?"

"Hilarious."

"Thank you." Skye said smugly.

"I guess I better go now." Jeffrey sighed glumly, "Who knows how much time we'll spend among the shoes now. Not only that, I'll have to pick one of these ugly shirts to keep. Should I go with burgundy red or bleh green."

"Bleh green. It brings out your eyes." Skye told him.

"Thanks." Jeffrey rolled his eyes, "Now I'm going with burgundy red."

"Make sure you wear it when you get back to Boston."Skye told him, "I want mercilessly make fun of you."

"Don't worry." Said Jeffrey, "I fully intend to accidentally leave it at home in the bottom of my closet. Bye, Rosalind. Bye, Jane. Batty we are going to relentlessly discuss music sometime in the future."

"Sounds good." Batty chuckled,"Goodbye."

"Later, Dork." Skye smiled fondly at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I miss you too, Skye." Jeffrey grinned back, "Bye."

And with that Jeffrey hung up.

"I like him." Batty told Skye, "He's really sweet."

"He's alright." Skye conceded with a shrug, "What about you Rosy?"

"He's very nice and friendly." Rosalind agreed, "I like him a lot."

"How on earth did he want to be friends with you?" Batty joked.

* * *

 **There you go, Saturday's update. It's kinda rushed despite its length, because I have a thingie to do today. So let's roll straight to the gratitude section.**

 **Nijibrush: You sly creature, slipping in that emoji! Actually I love it when people reference my story in their reviews, then I know what parts they liked about it. Thank you so much for that wonderful review, and I'm delighted it made you laugh. I love it when I make people laugh.**

 **Marowren: So happy to hear my update made your day! Your review made mine! Also thank you for your compliments on my puns. I love puns, and knowing that someone else enjoyed the ones I made, makes me ridiculously happy. Thank you so much! P.s: sorry to hear about your sucky day, hope you don't have anymore bad ones.**


	12. Chapter 12

It felt both refreshing and depressing to be back in Boston. In a way, Skye felt eager to start the new semester, and she was filled with confidence and optimism. In another way, she felt rather sad that she had to leave home again, and that she wouldn't see her whole family until Thanksgiving break.

Skye was, however, rather impatient to see Jeffrey again. That music nerd wasn't back until Wednesday, two days away. And with her classes not starting until next week, Skye found herself rather bored. So she was currently at Target shopping for notebooks and any and all supplies, that she'd need for the new semester. That was where she found, 'it'.

Skye had contemplated getting a birthday present for Jeffrey, but she had of course missed his real birthday, and they had only been friends for roughly a month. She didn't know if that was enough to constitute a present. Now that she was staring at this 'thing' she knew it was-without a doubt-perfect. Now she couldn't wait until Jeffrey got back.

* * *

"Did you clean at all while I was gone?!" Jeffrey was scrambling to at least clear the hall of the litter of instruments and music sheets, before Skye showed up, "I'm only gone three weeks, and this place is a pigsty!"

"This place is always a pigsty." Jeffrey's dad, Alec, retorted, "And a lot of the time it's from you."

"She'll be here any minute!" Jeffrey was beginning to panic.

"Ah, yes, the elusive she." Alec raised an eyebrow as he passed his son in the small hall, "This would be the same girl who texted you this morning with a: "Hey, Doofus, be ready by one for me to kick your butt at soccer." While you were in the shower?"

"Yes, and you better be on your best behavior." Jeffrey said running past with his arms full of paper.

"Ohhhh ho ho!" Both of Alec's eyebrows were raised now, "So it's that kind of girl! Is she pretty?"

"What?" Jeffrey ducked his head, trying to look busy as he moved a cello, "No! I mean yes, she is. But no! I don't think of her that way, she's just a friend!"

"Then why's your face red?" Alec teased.

"B-bcause this cello is heavy." Jeffrey staggered out with the instrument hurriedly, "You're being ridiculous, and don't you dare say anything like that when she gets here, or I'll never speak to you again."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to lose a potential daughter-in-law." Alec called after Jeffrey, and then began to chuckle as his son groaned loudly.

Alec bent down, and picked up a rather large Congo drum, just as there was an abrupt and curt knock on the door.

"Don't get that!" Jeffrey yelled threateningly.

Alec got it.

There standing outside his door was a young lady. Blonde, sharp-eyed, and quite respectable looking. And she was very pretty.

"Hello, you must be Jeffrey's dad." She noted politely.

"How could you tell?" Alec smiled at her.

"The drum kinda gives it away." She nodded to the instrument amused.

"Oh." Alec quickly set down the drum and held out a hand to her, "You can call me Alec."

The blonde put down a soccer ball, and moved a neatly wrapped present to her left arm. She gripped his hand firmly, and shook it in a friendly manner.

"I'm Skye." She told him dropping his hand.

"Punderwick?" Alec asked in confirmation.

"No, it's Penderwick." Skye corrected.

"Oh, Jeffrey must have spelled it wrong by accident." Alec said apologetically, "He was in the shower when your text came; so, I got it for him. That was the message name that popped up."

"I can tell you right now it wasn't an accident." Skye narrowed her eyes as she tried to contain an amused smile, "I'll get him back for it later."

"Do you want to come in?" Alec asked politely, stepping back, "Jeffrey's trying to make the place look presentable, but it's not happening."

"Sure." Skye picked up her soccer ball and followed him inside.

"Jeffrey! Your friend's here!" Alec shouted.

"I told you not to-" Jeffrey's voice was cut off by a thump and a yelp.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Alec asked as he escorted Skye into the kitchen, and ignored the pained remarks Jeffrey was making in the small living room.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Skye said as she set the present on the kitchen table.

"So, do you live here in Boston?" Alec asked questioningly, as he leaned against the counter.

"Partly, I'm going to school here, so I'm going halves on a small apartment with a friend." Skye explained.

"Oh? You're going to school here too? Is that where you met Jeffrey? At Berklee?"

"No." Skye snorted at the idea, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm definitely not taking music. I'm studying to be an astrophysicist."

"Oh, really?" Alec's eyebrow raised, "Do you like it?"

"Absolutely." Skye said emphatically, "I've wanted to be one since I was thirteen."

"Wow! That's quite the goal!" Alec was impressed, "Good for you, following your dream!"

"My step-mother influenced me greatly." Skye explained, "And I've always loved astronomy and math."

"Ah, so you're a brainiac. It must be painful, hanging around someone with only an average brain, like Jeffrey." Alec joked as Jeffrey walked in sucking his thumb.

"You're so funny." Jeffrey made a face at his dad.

"What did I tell you about that bad habit? When will you finally grow up, and stop sucking on your thumb?" Alec teased.

"I rolled the piano over it by accident." Jeffrey scowled defensively.

"Because only you could get hurt that way." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Skye. How are you too?!" Jeffrey said sarcastically.

"Well I'm fine. Haven't rolled any piano's over my thumb recently." Skye said back calmly.

Alec was laughing, and Skye had to bite her lip to avoid a pleased grin.

"I don't know why I put up with both you." Jeffrey complained, "Here I am severely hurt, and all I get is criticism and no sympathy whatsoever!"

"I'm sowwy." Skye began to speak to him as if he was a baby, "You can cwy if you think it would make you fweel bwetter."

"Do you want Dwaddy to kwiss it?" Alec joked along. That sent both him and Skye into a fit of howling laughter.

Jeffrey stood there holding his thumb, as he waited for them to finish laughing, which they did eventually, with Alec giving Skye a high-five.

"You're both awful, and don't you have a performance you need to practice for, dad?"

"He's right." Alec sighed, "Very well, it was a delight to meet you, Skye. See you again sometime."

"Bye, Alec." Skye waved, "Nice meeting you too."

"Your dad's pretty cool." Skye told Jeffrey after Alec had left the room.

"Yeah, he is." Jeffrey agreed, "When he's not egging you on to make me the butt of your jokes."

"You look just like him." Skye commented, "I swear if I had met him at random, I would have been able to tell right away that he was your dad."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Jeffrey rubbed his hand through the same brown unruly hair that his father had, "How was vacation?"

"It was great, we had a blast." Skye nodded, "A few mishaps too, but that's a common thing in our family."

"They all had something to do with you, didn't they?"

"No!" Skye's voice was a little too loud to be innocent, and Jeffrey gave her a knowing look, "Okay, so most of them were my _accidental-"_

 _"_ Most?" Jeffrey cocked an amused eyebrow.

"The last one was definitely not my fault, even though I was a participant in the events that unfolded." Skye said firmly, "There was a stupid boy who was trying flirt with Jane after he had already done the same to some other girls. Jane was believing him; so, I simply took him aside and told him to beat it."

"Did he?"

"Nope, that's why I had to beat him." Skye said serenely.

"What?!"

"Oh, relax. I just punched him after Jane caught him kissing another girl. She's fine now. Jane I mean, who knows what disease the other girl caught."

"Skye, you really should stop punching people when they offend you. Things really don't work that way anymore. People are uptight nowadays and..." Jeffrey trailed off as Skye began to examine her clenched fist with a dangerous air, "You could get arrested for assault, do you really think that's going to work on me?"

"Not now." Skye grumped and folded her arms, "My dad already talked to me about it; so, you don't have to worry. I've sworn off punching idiots."

"Thanks." Jeffrey said wryly.

"How was things at your mom's?" Skye changed the subject, "Did you have a tearful parting with your girlfriend?"

"I missed seeing Eleanor by a day." Jeffrey told her, "It appears someone incorrectly informed her of the exact date I was leaving."

"Terrible." Skye feigned horror, "Such tragedy, you must miss each other incredibly."

"I cry myself to sleep very night." Jeffrey sighed, "Though that might have been from the terrible knowledge that I was going to be seeing you again."

"Touché." Skye shrugged, "But you'll have to take that back when you see what I got you."

Jeffrey eyed the wrapped present held out to him with not a little suspicion.

"What's the occasion?"

"I missed your birthday." Skye said.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" Jeffrey protested as he began to unwrap it.

"Oh, I wanted to." Skye's grin was rather on the evil side, and Jeffrey soon discovered why as he finished unwrapping his gift and just stared at it.

"I saw it, and knew it was perfect for you." Skye was trying to smother her laugh, "What do you think?"

Jeffrey slowly looked up at her, and after a moment of silence he threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

* * *

"I dare you to wear it to the park."

"Dare accepted, I look fabulous in this thing." Jeffrey straightened his present on his head. It was a glittering, sparkling, very purple helmet. But that was not all, oh no no no. It also had a unicorn horn sticking straight out and a flowing rainbow colored mane behind it, and Jeffrey had actually put on. Skye was rather impressed.

"Why'd you even think to get me this?" Jeffrey asked as they walked to the park.

"You're so accident prone, and you keep knocking your head into everything." Skye bounced her ball, "It seemed like a perfectly logical and useful gift to me."

"You're the one who keeps hitting my head!"

"To-may-to, To-mah-to." Skye waved her hand dismissively, "And I don't think you've thanked me for it yet."

"Thank you for my thoughtful present, Skye." Jeffrey said obediently.

"You're welcome."

"This is actually, probably my favorite present." Jeffrey said patting his mane.

"Of course it is, my gifts are brilliant."

When they got to the park, everyone stared at Jeffrey's helmet, but he didn't seem to care. He and Skye just played their soccer game; though, Jeffrey insisted on making triumphant neighing sounds at every goal he made, and threatening to stab Skye with his horn every time she made one.

But Jeffrey was a really good sport, and Skye had to appreciate his good-naturedness. She'd never have worn it if someone gave it to her.

Jeffrey even knelt down and let a little toddler pet his head at one point. Skye may or may not have taken a picture. Or sent it to Rosy. Jeffrey saw her with her phone, and gave chase yelling, "Surrender, you blackguard!", and when he caught her because she was laughing so hard, he forced her into taking a selfie with him and then sent it to his dad.

All in all, Skye wasn't too homesick after that, and was kind of glad to be back in Boston.

* * *

 **Update's here, along with our first appearance of Alec. I dunno I kinda thought he and Skye would make a good team when it comes to picking on Jeffrey. This chapter was actually the first scene I pictured between Skye and Jeffrey, and what led to me writing this story.**

 **Nijibrush: Thank you so much for that! Honestly, your review eased my mind, I'm glad you thought the characterization was alright. As for that emoji... I fear there is no hope left for you!**

 **Marowren: First off, you really need to stop making me smile so much whenever you write a review, it's ruining my tough image. Secondly, thank you for the great review! I'm suspicious that you might be an impartial judge, since your awesome tally for me is rather high, but I'll take what I can get! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Aurgh!" Skye began to knee her soccer ball violently in the air. Jeffrey stood by watching helplessly, but Skye wasn't paying him any attention as she put all her intense focus on bouncing the ball back and forth on her knees.

Skye had texted Jeffrey at around eight-thirty that night, asking him if he could pick her up in front of a small bank on Main st, Walpole. It wasn't a very long drive, and even if it was, Jeffrey would have driven ten hours to get there if Skye needed him. No questions. Yeah, Jeffrey was kind of sunk by now. He loved his best friend.

So, Jeffrey had driven to the bank. Skye was standing outside pacing back and forth relentlessly. She was actually a bit more dressed up than was normal for her. Jeffrey was used to seeing her in jeans, a sweatshirt, and her old camouflage cap, but she was wearing a neatly ironed shirt, a cardigan, and her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, it was in a bun.

"Were you going to rob the bank only to find it was closed?" Jeffrey had joked as Skye had gotten into his car. Skye hadn't rolled her eyes like she would have normally done. Instead, she shook her head, but it didn't look like she was really paying him any mind. She was brooding with a deep scowl and compressed lips. They drove all the way back to her apartment in silence, Skye muttered monosyllables to all of his inquiries; so, Jeffrey let it slide with only a few worried glances at her.

When they reached her apartment, Skye had gotten out of his car with a mumbled, "Thanks", and Jeffrey stayed in park for a few minutes longer to make sure she went inside. She didn't. Skye only went up to the porch, grabbed her soccer ball, and went back down. Then she strode straight past his car without even looking at him.

Jeffrey had turned off his car and jogged after her to the park, but when he caught up, he hadn't known what to say; so, he only stood there awkwardly. Skye was no help, it was like a switch had gone off in her head, and now she was putting all her pent up anger into kicking her soccer ball around.

Twice on one knee, twice on the other, twice on one, twice on the other, three times on one, three times on the other-"Bzzzztt". Skye's phone let out a loud buzz, distracting her and making her lose the ball. She made a growl of frustration, pulled out her phone, and tossed it to Jeffrey, then she went back to her soccer ball.

Jeffrey got hit in the shoulder by the flying phone, but he just picked it up wordlessly. There was a message from Kate on the home screen, and now everything made perfect sense.

"How's your date going?!"

Jeffrey sighed and rubbed his face. This was going to be fun.

"Fine, leave me alone." He texted Kate, half-sorry because the wording felt rather abrupt, but he knew it was what Skye would have texted. Then Jeffrey just sat on the grass and waited, watching Skye as her face grew redder, and her hair became more messy. Even furious she was still beautiful. Jeffrey shook his head vigorously, and tried to suppress that thought.

"What are you doing?" Of course Skye chose that moment to observe his actions, her voice made Jeffrey jump.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Skye was still glaring, but she was out of breath. Spent.

"You were shaking your head like you were trying to remove what bare minimum of brains you have left." Even mad, Skye was super snarky. Maybe she was trying to flip off what had just happened. That wasn't going to work. No, sir.

"And you were pummeling that soccer ball as if it was my head." Jeffrey retorted.

"Not your head." Skye plopped resignedly next to him.

"That's a first." Jeffrey stared up at the night sky.

Skye began to pull up grass agitatedly, and Jeffrey looked at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment, a bit undecided. She still seemed distracted.

"Hey." He nudged her, "What's that bright star up there?"

"Probably just another stupid city light blocking out the actual stars." Skye didn't even look, and her voice was a depressed mumble.

"No." Jeffrey grabbed her chin and tilted her head back, "C'mon, bear with me. What is that light?"

Skye didn't reply, only looked down noticeably at Jeffrey's hand on her jaw, and then looked at his face with a curious expression. Jeffrey removed his hand hurriedly, and began to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. It made Skye stare a little longer, but she seemed to catch herself and she turned her gaze to the stars. Almost eagerly.

"Polaris."

"Hmm?" Jeffrey looked up questioningly, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Polaris. Everyone knows that." Skye snorted.

"Oh, right." Jeffrey nodded knowingly, "That's the one in the Hunter conSTARlation."

"That's a horrible pun, and, no, that's the Big Dipper that you're thinking of. I don't know how stupid you can be to not know the difference, but..."

And it worked, Skye went off into a long passionate rant on her favorite subject, the stars. Jeffrey felt rather proud of himself, but mostly he felt lost, not in Skye's words, but in how her eyes lit up. How she gestured broadly to emphasize something, how her voice raised in her eagerness to explain something. Jeffrey did listen, and he did learn quite a few things, but mainly he Skye-gazed. He couldn't help himself. Yes, he wished he could, but he had by now resigned himself to the fact that he had outrageously lost control. It sucked, but there was also a part of him that wasn't sorry. If he was going to crash and burn, he wouldn't want anyone but Skye to be the reason why. Yes, part of him hoped that perhaps something could happen, some far-out chance. But there was a larger part of him that was realistic.

"And...wait a sec...You did that on purpose!" Skye finally cut herself off after about an hour, "You were trying to distract me!"

"No." Jeffrey made an innocent face, "I would never do such a thing!"

"Were you even listening to me at all?" Skye demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure. That's Rigel, that's Betal-a something I can't pronounce. Ooh, that's Bellatrix, and there's Saiph. Those guys are the rectangle of Orion, and.."

"Okay." Skye blinked, impressed, and fell back on her elbows," So you were listening."

"Darn right."

"Still doesn't excuse the fact that you were purposely distracting me."

"Do you feel better?" Asked Jeffrey.

"A bit." She admitted.

""Do you want to talk about your date now?" Jeffrey tried cautiously.

"How'd you know?" Skye swiveled on him suspiciously.

Jeffrey tossed Skye her phone, and she read the text.

"Oh."

"Oh? So you're going to discuss why you got so angry?" Jeffrey motioned for her to continue.

"No." Skye said determinedly, pressing her lips together.

"Okay." Jeffrey shrugged, "I suppose we could go back to astronomy."

Skye didn't speak.

"Which one's the Death Star?"

"Doesn't exist."

"That's right, it blew up. How 'bout Krypton?"

"Nope."

"Right, that one blew up too." Jeffrey corrected himself, "What's that red blinking planet right there, that keeps moving?"

"Plane." Skye was beginning to sound irritated.

"Ahh." Jeffrey nodded, "So like an ordinary planet? Is that what you mean? Plain? What constitutes a plain planet? Because blinking seems unique, is that actually normal? I mean, I know the sun moves around the earth. So it's moving isn't a big deal, but the sun doesn't blink-"

"Alright!" Skye put a hand over his mouth, "I'll talk as long as you just shut up. Deal?"

Jeffrey nodded compliantly. Skye scrutinized him carefully, as if deciding whether to risk removing her hand or not. Jeffrey felt kinda flustered at her contact, but he did his best to push that down, and remain cool. Skye removed her hand, and Jeffrey almost let out a loud breath of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"So there's this dude in my English class, and I mean we talked once or twice and he seemed pretty cool. He's an engineer too; so, he's kinda smart."

"Handsome?"

"I guess." Skye shrugged, "He dressed really neatly and not like a slob; so, yeah, sure he was good-looking. Anyway, on Friday he asked me out on a date. He was really respectful and polite about it too, and I figured why not? Just give it a shot, right? What's the worse that can happen? You just both decide that it's going somewhere or not. It sounds perfectly logical and reasonable."

"Sure." Jeffrey shrugged, trying his best to be supportive. It hurt a bit though, thinking about Skye dating someone else, but it wasn't like he could stop her, that's not what a friend would do. First and foremost, Jeffrey was Skye's friend.

"So we go and walk the Freedom Trail tour, and at first I was like 'Cool. I like this. It's nice and casual, nothing fancy or overly awkward', and then this guy starts opening his mouth, like actually cutting off the tour guide while she's talking. And in the most annoying way too, saying things like, 'Well I heard that that was a myth and that this was actually what happened.' Or just flat out being an annoying braggart and adding little things in.

"Just think of that annoying loudmouth smart kid you had in all your classes, who felt it was important everyone know that he already knew this, and didn't need to be educated at all. That was him. Mostly, I ignored the bragging. I thought maybe he was just trying overly hard to impress me or something.

"But then the tour's over, and we head to this small pizza place for supper, and like all of a sudden he's getting touchy. Like guiding me by the arm, and trying to hold my hand. And out of the blue he's giving me compliments, and laughing at everything I say, even if it's not that funny. I finally figured out why when our waitress showed up.

"'Elsa!' He pretends to be surprised to see her, 'I didn't realize you were working today!'"

"Elsa just gives him an annoyed disgusted look, and asks for our order. He doesn't answer, instead he starts introducing me, emphasizing that we are on a date. That's when I realized what was going on.

"Elsa's his ex-girlfriend who broke up with him, and the stupid little immature idiot he was, he wanted to get back at her and look good with a date."

"Loser." Jeffrey shook his head in disgust, "What'd you do?"

"I called him out on it, and told him to get a life and stop wasting my time. Then I apologized to Elsa, tipped her, and left. That's when I called you."

Skye ended there, and the two sat in silence.

"That sick idiot." Jeffrey was the one scowling now, "The freakin'- I have the urge to confront him and give him a piece of my mind! The nerve using you like that, because he can't get over his piggish ego! What'd you say his name was?!"

"I didn't." Skye was studying Jeffrey, surprised by how he was reacting, "And I'm not going to tell you. I didn't swear off punching jerks so you could start it up, and honestly he's really not worth it."

"Still.." Jeffrey was frowning, "I don't like it, that's not right on so many levels. No wonder you were angry!"

Skye found her own fury subsiding, as she watched this abnormal side of Jeffrey come out. It was almost amusing, but he meant well and Skye was touched.

"I mean I know you handled it well, and it's your business..."Jeffrey told her hurriedly, "But that makes my blood boil. No girl should be treated like that, especially-"

"Especially what?"

"Especially ex-girlfriends who were smart enough to break it off." Jeffrey corrected himself.

"I suppose there's no use brooding over it more." Skye sighed and getting to her feet, she grabbed Jeffrey's hand and pulled him up too, "Like I said he's not worth my time, and if I keep staying angry at him I feel like he's getting to me and winning."

"Yeah.."Jeffrey said distractedly, and walked along next to Skye. It wasn't until they had reached the sidewalk in front of her apartment that he spoke again.

"You know, nobody at your college knows me, I could commit the perfect crime without being a suspect. After all I don't know the guy, why would I kill him?"

"Thanks, Jeffrey, but you know I can handle myself." Skye punched his shoulder lightly, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"But they would suspect you, because you walked out on the piece of trash."

"Goodbye."

"I was serious you know!" Jeffrey called up the apartment stairs after her.

"Goodnight, Jeffrey." Skye gave a final wave.

"Night, Skye." Jeffrey stared at the apartment distractedly, long after Skye had gone inside. He should risk it. Just come out and tell her, he knew he could make it not affect their relationship if she refused. It would hurt too much to lose Skye as a friend, and he couldn't hate her if she said no. He was basically lucky that he had her for a friend period. Yeah, he should ask...sometime.

* * *

 **Ah, Saturday's update. I really don't have much to say; so, Ima going to go straight to the gratitude section.**

 **Readwriteedit: Thank you! I love hearing that I made you smile. Honestly, that's the only reason I can even come close to writing a love story, it's got to have humor or I puke. Yeah, I love Alec, wish we had more of him. I've actually got another story in the works that focuses on two of the under-appreciated adults in the series. I won't say who though.**

 **Nijibrush: Yus, I made you laugh! I agree though, my favorite parts to write are when the two are just goofing around or snarking each other. That's why I like their relationship so much, I feel that any relationship that was founded on friendship is more often than not the strongest. I bring details from my friendship with my best friend into the story sometimes.**

 **Marowren: First off, there is no such thing as too many gummy bears, that's my motto in life. Second off, thank you as always for your entertaining and lovely review. I honestly don't know what I'd do if your review never showed up after a chapter. And, yes, Alec is one of my favorite adults too!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Skye asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Nope." Alec took a sip of his, "You?"

"Not in the faintest."

The two were standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and peering into the living room with great curiosity. They were watching Jeffrey as he played his piano. The music was improvised, slow, sad, and depressing.

"He only plays like that when he's bothered by something and feeling sorry for himself." Skye said scrutinizing Jeffrey with narrowed eyes. Alec nodded in agreement.

The piano struck a particularly painfully melancholic minor chord, and Alec and Skye cringed in unison until there was a downward crescendo that was at least bearable. They breathed out in relief.

"Do you want to go find out what's wrong with him?"

"Do I want to deal with angsty and melodramatic Jeffrey?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Good point, let's wait until he finishes." Alec nodded, and they both took a drink at the same time. There was a brief silence between the pair as they watched Jeffrey unsympathetically.

Jeffrey played with his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. His face was wistful and regretful and morose with the pain of knowing no-one understood him.

"Why's he making that face?" He heard Skye whisper.

"Who knows?" Alec whispered back, "Maybe he's trying to get pity."

Jeffrey opened his eyes to glare at them, and his playing became louder and menacing. They looked away and pretended to be examining the architect of the small square apartment. Jeffrey glared louder, and the two finally wandered back into the kitchen to sit at the table. He could still hear them though.

"How's rocket science?"

" _Astrophysics,"_ Skye emphasized, "Is going great, couldn't enjoy it more really. It's the unnecessary courses that are killing me."

"Unnecessary? That would be?" Asked Alec.

"English and literature."

"Ah, of course. Rubbish those." Alec's eyes twinkled humorously."

"Hey, I'm all set as long as I can read and speak. So these courses are obviously pointless and redundant since I already know how to do those two things."

"How about communicating with people?" Alec smiled, "I think that's their main purpose."

"I'll communicate with numbers."

"The only way you could become more robot is to replace your insides with mechanical parts." Alec joked.

"Who's to say I haven't already considered that." Skye's face, blank of amusement, looked totally serious and slightly disgruntled. Alec stopped mid-laugh as he looked at her face and frowned.

"Wait...you're not serious.."

"Nah, I'm pulling your leg." Skye took a bite of cereal and began to skim through her English textbook,"So how's your life treating you? Did that girl you were dating work out?"

"No, not really." Alec shook his head, "She was nice enough, but we decided that we didn't hold enough common ground to continue. How 'bout you? Found any strong steely robots to sweep you off your feet yet?"

"No." Skye snorted, "But even that sounds better than what I've experienced in that direction. "

"Bad dates?" Alec winced.

"Yup." Skye made a wry face, "The last one was too much for me, it was the final straw."

"What do you mean?"

"I've sworn off dating, or at least until I finish school. It just too much of a hassle." Skye said calmly, flipping a page.

There was a sudden key change in Jeffrey's playing in the next room. He pretended that he had intended to play it that way, but Alec's sharp ears caught the mistake, and suddenly Jeffrey's mood made more sense. He had to cough to hide his surprised grin. Skye's musically handicapped ears didn't seem to notice Jeffrey's louder, despairing piano-playing.

"But what if the right guy came along?"

"If he's the right guy he'll know to wait." Skye scribbled something in a notebook, "To be perfectly honest with you, I wouldn't mind being single my entire life. The only reason why I dated in the first place was because my sisters don't want me to be 'forever alone'. The not dating til after school is going to be a really handy excuse."

Jeffrey's music was practically wailing by this time, and it seemed as if he had reached Skye's limit for she shouted at him.

"Alright! I get it! You're a poor horribly tormented soul, and your life sucks will you stop playing like you're in a grave yard!?"

There was a halt to the music as Jeffrey got off the piano. Both Alec and Skye sighed in relief. Then, Jeffrey switched to keyboard and put the music instrument setting on organ and turned the knob to its highest volume.

The cacophony that sprung forth in the dismal booming hollow notes of his continued dark improvisation, filled the air chaotically and Alec and Skye had to cover their ears.

"Oh, ho, ho! No you don't!" Skye growled, jumping to her feet and dashing out the room.

Alec listened-a grin on his face-as Jeffrey's melodramatic playing was abruptly cut off by what sounded like a fierce beating by pillow.

"Hey! What are-! Not the head!" He heard Jeffrey's helpless yelps. Alec shook his head in amusement.

"Stop. Sulking. Just. Grow. Up!" Each of Skye's words were punctuated with a 'Thwump'.

"Just leave me alone!" Jeffrey sounded grumpy.

Thwump! Thwump! Thwump! Thwump!, went the pillow.

"Alright!" Jeffrey was resigned, "I'll stop!"

Skye gave him one last large THWUMP, and sauntered back out of the living room victoriously. Serenly, she sat the table next to Alec and began to eat her cereal and read her textbook again.

Jeffrey followed in his best friend's wake grudgingly, and with trudging feet. Skye ignored him. Alec silently laughed. Sulkily, Jeffrey got himself a cereal bowl and spoon, and then picked up the cereal box. It was suspiciously light; so, he peered in.

"Skye! Did you finish my Captain Crunch again?!" Jeffrey demanded outraged.

Skye turned bowl in hand and took a large bite of Captain Crunch. Looking directly in Jeffrey's eyes, she said:

"No."

"I hate you." Jeffrey grumbled and poured himself Fruit Loops.

"I know." Skye said calmly, "Don't touch the orange juice, it's mine."

"No! It's mine!" Jeffrey sounded exasperated, "I actually live here!"

"Alec, can I have the orange juice?" Skye asked sweetly.

"Sure, Skye." Alec turned a page of his newspaper.

"Too late." Jeffrey downed the last of the drink directly from the jug.

"I hate you." Skye scowled and turned a page viciously.

"I know." Jeffrey said, "You wanna watch a movie before we go play soccer?"

"No, I'm studying."

Jeffrey shrugged and brought his bowl of cereal into the living room. Turning on the tv, he logged into Netflix only to realize he didn't know what he wanted to watch.

"Bummer." He took a bite of cereal absent-mindedness as he scrolled through his options. He wasn't paying to much attention, instead brooding over his predicament. He had been setting himself up all morning to ask Skye if she would consider trying out a date with him, hence the moody music. Of course that was all ruined once he found out she had no intentions of dating anyone. Jeffrey felt a mix of emotions. The main of which was hopelessness and despair. What was he supposed to deal with his feelings now? How do you suppress such feelings? Oh man, it was going to take a lot of work to hide them from Skye. And not to mention should he wait until she finished school? Or try to get over her? The last question was obviously a laugh, Jeffrey could never completely get over her.

"Stop it!" Jeffrey muttered to himself and hit his head, "Just find a stupid movie and distract yourself."

"Hey! Is 'Mulan' any good?" He called out idly.

There was a sharp scrape of a chair, and in a flash Skye's disbelieving face was in the door way.

"You've never seen 'Mulan'?" She asked Jeffrey as if he was the most deprived man she had ever met.

"No, I haven't seen too many Disney movies. Mother disapproved of them."

"That's outrageous!" Skye exclaimed furiously, "That needs to be fixed right away. Jeffrey, brace yourself, we're about to have a Disney marathon!"

Skye snatched his phone from him and played the movie, all the while ranting about each movie she was going to play in what order. Jeffrey couldn't help himself from staring in fondness at her passion and enthusiasm. It was small moments like these that made Jeffrey smile and stand still.

"What?" Skye demanded, giving him a strange look. Jeffrey shook himself with a snap.

"Nothing." He said with a smile, "It's-nothing. I was just thinking about something else. Play the movie, let's see if it's as good as you say it is."

Skye was indignant, but Jeffrey seemed lost as she began to rant; so, she trailed off and decided to let her favorite Disney princess movie speak for itself. He was acting kind of weird lately. She'd get to the bottom of it later.

* * *

"Night, Skye." Jeffrey waved as Skye went down the stairs, "See you later!"

"Don't you dare watch anymore Disney movies without me!"

"We'll see!" Jeffrey laughed and turned back inside with a shake of his head. He froze at the sight of Alec standing right in front of him, arms crossed.

"What?" Jeffrey was puzzled by his father's expression.

"You like her."

Jeffrey felt like he should open his mouth and say something like, "No, nope. No siree, bob." Instead he felt mute, and unable to open his mouth.

"See, you can't even deny it." Alec's eyes were sparkling.

"W-what no! You just surprised me is all!" Jeffrey collected himself hastily, "I don't like her!"

"Okay, then why do you just stare and smile at her when she begins to talk excitedly? Why do you turn stiff and awkward every time she accidentally touches you? You stare at her when she's not looking, you make it a point to find things that you have in common and then get excited when you do, you drop everything when she wants to do something, and not to mention the fact that you, Mr. Coffee-is-okay-but-I-only-prefer-it-every-now-and-then, have started going to a cafe that said girl works at and have suddenly become a coffee addict. Or-"

"Okay! I get it!" Jeffrey gave up with a sigh, and began to rub his eyes tiredly, "It's only temporary though, okay? Just a crush, I'll get over it."

"Why? She seems great, and you guys get along with each other really well. She does like you."

"Yes, but as her best friend, and there's the whole swearing off dating thing."

"Pssh, I've sworn off dating thousands of times, it means nothing. She might make an exception for you, you're her best friend." Pushed Alec.

"Skye's not...that way." Jeffrey struggled helplessly, throwing up his hands, "Look, I've got a decent lid on this, please don't pressure me or anything."

"Alright." Alec mussed his son's hair fondly, "You've got this. Just don't be afraid to say something, okay? She might surprise you."

Jeffrey didn't say anything to that, merely shrugged and went to his piano. He needed to think hard, and he thought best through music.

* * *

 **Author's log: 2/3/16.**

 **Yo! I'm back...with a crapped up update. This made me groan in agony.**

 **...**

 **Nijibrush: You're too kind! And, yes, I agree, timing is key,(Accidental rhyme.). Jeffrey should play it smart, that's the way to get to her heart,(Unaccidental rhyme), but he's got to put her on the spot eventually. Thanks also for the compliment on Skye's characterization, I really appreciated it! And you really know how to crush my doubts on my writing, thank you!**

 **Readwriteedit: I agree we need more back story on Alec and Mrs. T, but I'm afraid I haven't completely found an angle to work thy line just yet. Maybe in the future; so, no they're not going to be the subject of my next story, which will only be about four chapters long. Thank you for gracious comment, and I hope the story keeps living up to your praise!**

 **Marowren: I'm BAWK with another update; so glad the last one made your day. I'm afraid you EGGxagerate greatly, but I'll take what I can. Congratulations on the chickens, that's EGGstremely cool! Also, don't worry that was a great sEGGway, I thoroughly enjoyed your pun, HENce all the following such puns. Sorry for the SCRAMBLED thank you, but I couldn't resist. I'm afraid I POACHED your YOLK, unfortunately I kind of specialize in bird puns. Hope I didn't overEGGsagerate but I'm willing to WHISK. Last CRACK I swear. Puns aside, my sincere gratitude towards your radtastic review, you brightened my day. Punny-side up!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Stop it!" Skye swatted Jeffrey away from her, "I'm trying to study!"

"Boring." Jeffrey kept poking her, "Why'd you come over here if all you're going to do is study?"

"Because Kate turns the heat up way too high." Skye jotted down something in a notebook, "And it makes me feel claustrophobic."

"It won't hurt if you put school off for thirty minutes." Jeffrey wheedled, "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Jeffrey waved a game controller in front of Skye's face. She ignored it.

"Video games are a waste of time." Skye insisted

"Studying is a waste of time too, when you think about it everything is a waste of time, because no matter what we do we are all going to die. You could make twenty million dollars or laze around, they're both a waste of time. That's the secret of life, Skye, find the best way to waste your time!"

"And I am. Studying is a better time waster."

"You've been studying your literature for the past three days, you couldn't possibly have to study it more. You're not going to like Melville, end of discussion. No matter how hard you try, you're going to find his works pointless."

"But why!? Why does the head scrivener feel sorry for Bartleby!? All he did was stand in front of a wall and not do his job!"

"That's not the point of the story." Jeffrey rolled his eyes and closed Skye's literature textbook firmly, "And you're going to forget about that and play video games with me."

Skye sighed and decided to comply. She had been studying her American literature so hard, she almost felt she had a better grasp on it than Jane did. Only Melville screwed her over. Jeffrey was right, sometimes classic literature made no sense.

Skye had begun to notice a pattern recently, and it was that Jeffrey was a more important fixture in her life than she had at first realized. Seriously, he had become her "In Case of Emergency" on her phone, but only because none of her family lived in Boston. He had also been the one to drag her to the doctor's office when she had a bout of flu, and then called her every day and made sure she took her medication. He was the guy she went to a classical music concert with, even though she hated that kind of thing. She had even actually enjoyed herself because Jeffrey's enthusiastic explanation of different pieces was fun to watch. He was the best friend who went ice-skating with her, and made slippery puns and fell on his face the whole time. It was funny how he made Skye laugh and enjoy herself, but then got her to open up on serious things and then just talk for hours over nothing at all.

Jeffrey was a really good best friend.

"Super Smash Bros. or Mario Kart?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well you get to beat up characters in one, or race against them in the other." Jeffrey explained.

"The 'beat things up' one." Skye declared obviously.

"I really didn't have to ask." Jeffrey popped the disc in.

...

For a beginner, Skye was insanely good at Super Smash Bros., Jeffrey thought grimly as she sent Kirby flying over the edge. She insisted on playing as a girl each time and now she was making Samus jump through the air triumphantly.

"Okay, Kirby sucks." Jeffrey proclaimed, "I'll be Donkey Kong this time."

"I'll be the dinosaur." Skye clicked.

"Yoshi's not a girl." Jeffrey informed her.

"Yes, she is."

"No, he's not!"

"Then why does SHE lay eggs?"

"He-" Jeffrey stopped, puzzled. And then his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"Y-Yoshi's a girl?" He whispered, mind-blown, "I always just thought of him as a boy. I mean her as a boy. That's just...wrong. Yoshi's a girl?! That changes everything."

"Seriously?" Skye was amused, "Did you never take biology growing up?"

"He-She, just..." Jeffrey fell back against the couch, "I think I need a minute."

"Too bad." Skye started the round, unsympathetically.

"I hate you!" Jeffrey frantically pushed buttons trying to crush the- now female- dinosaur.

"I know." Skye made Yoshi swallow the large gorilla.

"How are you so good at this?!" Jeffrey twisted and turned his remote frantically.

"Maybe because I keep my remote still instead of flinging it all over the place." Skye ducked as Jeffrey almost hit her in the face.

"It helps!" Jeffrey protested, only to have his gorilla go flying off the screen.

"Yeah, it really does." Skye dead-panned in amusement.

"Stop winning!" Jeffrey groaned in frustration.

"No. You can't make me."

"Oh, Yeah?!" Jeffrey put down his controller and began to tickle her.

Skye squirmed and tried to bite back her laughter, but it was impossible, and she began to chortle hysterically.

"Sto-heh-heh that!" Skye's laughs grew high-pitched, and Jeffrey was grinning.

"Tough, no-nonsense, Skye Penderwick is ticklish?" He teased, "Who would have thought of it!?"

Skye began to tickle Jeffrey's ribs in retaliation, and Jeffrey practically collapsed on the spot. His laughs were even higher-pitched then Skye's and were a mix between shrieks and squeaks, and Skye couldn't bite back her own laughter at the sound of them. They were just too ridiculous.

Alec stuck his head in at the curious sounds, and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face at the sight of Jeffrey's best friend tickling him mercilessly, and demanding that he apologize to her.

"Sorry!" Jeffrey wheezed

"Say the rest." Skye kept tickling.

"Skye is my most bestest friend in the world, and is a genius who is good at everything!" Jeffrey rushed out.

"Ha! Of course I am." Skye said triumphantly pulling back.

Jeffrey clutched his aching sides and groaned.

"Ow!" He groaned, "I haven't laughed so hard before."

"Serves you right. Oh, and I won again." Skye pointed to the TV screen.

"I give up." Jeffrey said, leaning back against his end of the couch.

"Oh, c'mon! I was just beginning to enjoy myself!" Skye protested.

"You can play against the computer." Jeffrey clicked on his character and turned it into a CPU for her, "There you go."

"Cool, now I finally have real competition." Skye snarked.

"Why do I care?" Jeffrey crossed his arms superiorly with a smile, "Video games are a waste of time."

Skye only grumbled an answer, and the two fell into a companionable silence as Skye fought against Mario. Jeffrey was thinking again, staring at Skye absent-mindedly taking note of little things. Like how she scowled each time she took a hit, how she clenched her jaw stubbornly, and let out a little triumphant "ha!" every time she scored. Her intensity impressed him, and he could have watched her all day, if she hadn't spoken up and brought him back down into focus.

"So what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Skye's fingers moved along pressing buttons rapidly.

"Nothing really." Jeffrey shrugged apathetically, "Alec's got a gig playing for a hotel, and I can't go, because he doesn't get back til after classes start up again. Mother and Dexter are going on a cruise together too; so, that's out. Me and Alec will probably have a small chicken before he leaves to celebrate, but that's all. Nothing big."

Skye froze in her playing and turned on Jeffrey with indignance etched on her features.

"What?" Jeffrey was confused.

"That's totally unacceptable. You can't just mope around Boston during Thanksgiving! It's the best holiday we've got!" Skye was taking this rather seriously.

"Alec?!" She called out to Jeffery's father determinedly, "Your son is coming to the Penderwick's house for Thanksgiving!"

Alec popped his head into the living room slightly confused, and looked at Skye's stubborn face, and then at his son's. Jeffrey shrugged helplessly. There was no stopping Skye when she had adopted a firm stance on something, they both knew that by now.

"Your parents will be there?" Alec questioned.

"Yeah." Skye snorted, "I wouldn't ask him otherwise. Everyone will be there, he can sleepover on the couch."

"Don't you think you should ask them first?" Jeffrey put out mildly.

"If it makes you feel better." Skye rolled her eyes and pulling out her phone she walked into the kitchen, "I'll call Rosy."

"Hey, Rosalind?" They heard her say over the phone as she left, "Jeffrey's coming to our house for Thanksgiving."

"Well she's set on that." Alec stated as he picked up Skye's remote and continued playing as her character, "You haven't said anything to her about...?"

"Shush!" Jeffrey put his hand over his mouth frantically, "No! I haven't! And I'm leaning towards not saying anything at all, just drop it forever okay!"

Alec gave him a sympathetic look.

"Are you sure you want to go that way?" He asked softly, "It sounds like something you'd regret a lot, Jeffrey. Skye's a one-of-a-kind girl, and you're never going to find anyone like her."

"I know that, trust me." Jeffrey scoffed at the idea, "I don't think of her as just some old girl, Alec. She's not replaceable, she's just too good for me."

Alec opened his mouth, but Skye walked back in and he closed it.

"For some reason Rosalind thinks I'm pressuring you into coming." Skye rolled her eyes, "She wants to talk to you to make sure that's not the case."

Jeffrey chuckled and took the phone handed out to him.

" I Have no idea where she got that idea!" He said straight-faced, and then putting the phone to his ear, he went into the kitchen, "Hello, Rosalind! How are you?"

Skye sat back down on the couch and watched distractedly as Alec lost at Super Smash Bros. She was frowning intensely and biting her lip, thinking about something else. As if something curious had just struck her.

"Hey? Something wrong?" Alec pressed.

"No." Skye recollected herself and picked up Jeffrey's abandoned remote, "There's just something that's been on my mind for a while. Nothing big, I'd prefer not to discuss it."

"Alright." Alec didn't pry, "I have a question, that I've been meaning to ask you though."

"Yup? Shoot." Skye told him, as she chose Zelda.

"How do you tell if a girl likes you?"

Skye laughed uproariously at that, and Alec looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry." Skye snorted, "I'm just the last person you should ask that. I've never really liked someone that way, and I'm not one for mushiness. I guess if she acts differently around you, that might be a clue. Or if she's super eager to include you in the things that she..."

Skye trailed off with another thoughtful frown, but quickly shook her head.

"I guess if she tries to include you in stuff that could be a sign. But it could also mean that she appreciates you as a friend." Skye sounded hesitant, and was quick to change the subject, "Why? Is there another lady friend that you're interested in?"

"Maybe." Alec shrugged ambiguously, "But if there was, and say I did like her, what should I do?"

"Tell her, I guess." Skye replied glancing up as Jeffrey walked back in quietly.

"What if she seems to just want to be friends?" Alec kept pushing, ignoring the frantic head-shaking Jeffrey was giving him behind Skye's back.

"I dunno. That's kind of a tough one. Just ask her I suppose, and if she doesn't want that, keep being her friend. Seriously, I'd hate to find out a friendship was just started as a means to get a date, and then when refused that friend gets mad and drops it. It feels like you were led on."

"No, right. Obviously." Alec nodded, "I would never do that."

"Good." Skye turned to Jeffrey curiously, "What did Rosy say?"

"Hmmm? Oh!" Jeffrey jumped nervously and handed Skye's phone back to her, "I'm going to your house, it's all arranged and I'll probably show up the day before Thanksgiving and sleepover like you suggested."

"See? No problem." Skye accepted her phone, "Did she say anything else?"

"Uh..Yeah, she said to tell you to call more often instead of just when you need something. And also to text before-hand. I think she was on a date at a movie."

"Pffft, she was only with Tommy then." Skye waved carelessly, "He can stand to have me interrupt their snappiness every once in awhile."

Skye looked up to see Alec and Jeffrey having a stare down and shaking their heads at each other.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Skye gave them strange looks.

"Nothing." Jeffrey said hurriedly. Skye narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but he avoided her look and moved to the TV.

"Let's watch, "Lion King"! You said that was next on our list right?"

"Riigght." Skye said slowly as she scrutinized her friend thoughtfully.

Alec shook his head at his hopeless son, and the oblivious Skye. This situation was getting frustration and going nowhere, he'd leave them alone. For now.

* * *

 **Conspiracy theory #1: Saturday was given its name purposely to point out which day we should be the most lazy, cause all I do is sit around and over contemplate my life decisions. Also if it rains on SUNday it's horribly ironic.**

 **Nijibrush: Your ongoing support of this story is a huge blessing to me, and continues to feed my inspiration. Thank you so much! You also touched upon my weakness concerning Skye and Alec's dynamic. I feel like he'd be a great friend towards her, but also not afraid to act like a stern father-figure towards her too. I feel like he's that awesome uncle that fraternizes with you and supports your pranks.**

 **Readwriteedit: I'm flustered and touched that my update helped brighten your day. To be honest, when I'm feeling down and uninspired I re-read your stories. If you wouldn't mind, I was wondering if I could draw a detail from your short piece, "The Tale of One Tree", in my next update as a tribute towards your works. I would reference you at the end of the chapter. I understand and completely respect your decision if it is no.**

 **Marowren: Thank you! Of QUARTZ you had to pick a topic that I haven't pun-mastery over, but AMETHYST my abilities out as best I can. The thing is I hit a BRICK wall when it comes to this subject and I'm afraid the wordplay isn't as CONCRETE and solid as I'd like it to be. I appreciate the SEDIMENT in your reviews though, and I know this last one is cheap; so don't consider it a pun but a compliment, YOU ROCK! Seriously, tho your review is worth more than diamonds to me.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Can you dust the living room too, Skye?" Rosalind called from the kitchen

"Already did." Skye flipped a page in her physics textbook.

"Oh, and vacuum the stairs?" Iantha called too.

"Done." Skye was amused. Did they really think that she would have missed something? She had presided over Thanksgiving cleaning duty for well over ten years. Mainly because she wasn't allowed in the kitchen.

"Did Ben clean his room, so that we could fit your friend in there?"

"Yes, Iantha, and I let him go outside to play with Batty when he was done. You know, Jeffrey was fine with the couch."

"As if I would let a guest sleep on the couch." Rosalind scoffed, "I'd sooner sleep on the couch before I let a guest do so."

Skye's phone gave a 'ding!' sound next to her, and she picked it up. It was a text from Jane.

"Did Rosy want Gala apples or Red Delicious for the pies?" Read the text.

"I don't know, why don't you text Rosy?"

"Because I told her I wouldn't forget which kind."

"Rosy,"Skye yelled into the kitchen, "What kind of apple pie are we having?"

"The normal kind with Daddy's favorite apples. Why?"

"Just wondering." Skye began to text Jane.

"It's neither of those. It's the Macintosh apples."

"Right! Thanks!"

Skye glanced at the clock again. It was half an hour past one, and Jeffrey was late. Skye felt like she was going crazy with all the commotion going on in the house, and Jeffrey would be a welcome distraction. If he ever arrived.

"Ding!" Went Skye's phone. Expecting it to be Jane asking whether the Macoun apples were the same as Macintosh, Skye picked it up.

"Hey...I'm lost." It was Jeffrey.

""Really? Couldn't tell. I assumed that you hit your head again and got amnesia."

"HaHa." he texted back,"I'm in Cameron. And I think I'm on Gardam street, but I can't see your house number anywhere. I swear I've driven up and down this small town fifty times, and gone down this street four times."

"Oh, right. Our house number fell off when Jane failed at a soda and Mentos experiment. We forgot to put it back up. We're across the street from no. 132. We're the brown house."

"The one with the monster dog and the two kids who have been staring me down every time I go past?" Was Jeffrey's reply.

Skye peered out the window. Sure enough, there was Batty, Ben, and Hound hiding behind the bushes and eying a small black car that had just driven past.

"That's the one." Skye texted back, "Really, you should have just known from that."

Jeffrey didn't answer that. Skye watched as the black car backed up in a drive way and turned back towards the house, coming to a halt in front of their sidewalk.

Skye slid through the dining room, coming to a halt at the end of the hall, she opened the front door, to see Jeffrey standing on the walkway holding a bag and a bouquet of flowers and talking to Batty and Ben, as Hound went around and around the three in excitement.

"Hurry up and bring in your bag, Dork." Skye called, grinning at the sight of her best friend.

"Nice to meet you, Batty, Ben, and Hound." Jeffrey finished, grinning despite his pretend ignoring of Skye's hello.

"Take off your shoes." Skye ordered the lanky brunette as he finally walked up to the door.

"Your wonderful welcome brings warmth to my heart."

"I just waxed the floors because I was bored." Skye explained.

"You and I have very different views on what is and isn't fun." Jeffrey slipped off his shoes obediently.

"Your idea of a wild time is to stay in at night and listen to vinyl." Skye retorted, eyeing the flowers suspiciously, "You better have not gotten those flowers for-"

"I wouldn't dream of getting you flowers." Jeffrey interrupted, "You're not that nice to me. They're for your step-mom as a thank you for letting me being an inconvience."

"Is that him or Jane?" Rosalind called from the kitchen.

"Him!" Skye hollered back. Jeffrey winced at the loud volume next to his ear.

"I'm right here!" He protested. Batty and Ben chuckled in the doorway, but when Jeffrey looked over at them they ducked out of sight.

"Spies." Skye explained,"That's their latest phase."

"Hound! Act nonchalant!" Jeffrey heard Batty whisper. Hound was trying to leap through the screen door.

"Don't worry the worst he'll do is puke on your shoes." Skye said in reassurance as Iantha and Rosalind came out of the kitchen.

"Jeffrey, this is Iantha and Rosalind. Iantha and Rosalind this Jeffrey." Skye motioned between the three.

"Delighted to meet you!" Jeffrey said earnestly, holding out his hand. Iantha and Rosalind ignored the hand and each hugged him in turn. Jeffrey beamed.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" Iantha told him, "We've heard a lot about you."

"And also not that much." Rosalind added giving Skye a pointed look.

"These are for you." Jeffrey held out the flowers to Iantha, "It's really kind of you to let me impose like this."

"Not an imposition at all." Iantha said in a bright manner, "And these flowers are beautiful, thank you so much. I'll just go put them in water and be back in a heartbeat."

"Here, come in." Rosalind motioned, "It's cold just standing by the door. Let me take your coat."

"Thank you." Jeffrey took off his jacket and handed it to the oldest Penderwick.

"Skye, why don't you show Jeffrey where he's sleeping so he can put his bag down." Rosalind suggested.

"C'mon, Bachtoveen," Skye motioned good-humoredly, "I promise it's more comfortable than a monopoly board."

"Hey, you can't get more classy than Park Place." Jeffrey joked back. Rosalind gave Skye a curious look, but Skye waved her off, and led Jeffrey through the dining room and upstairs.

"You're sharing a room with Ben." She informed Jeffrey, "And before you ask, it's not a hassle, it's actually more convenient for us too."

Jeffrey closed his mouth with a smile and shrugged as he followed Skye upstairs.

"You're so predictable." Skye told him.

"Am not." Jeffrey protested, "Could you predict th-"

Skye slapped away the hand he was about to poke her with.

"Yup. You're sleeping here." Skye led him into Ben's room with a smirk, "We've got a blow up mattress."

"Sounds good to me." Jeffrey set his bag down, and they just stood there. It was a little awkward, Skye hadn't considered what'd they do when Jeffrey got there. She had assumed it would be regular loafing and the ease they always had.

"Your family is great." Jeffrey told her.

"Thanks for providing the confirmation that I was desperately looking for." Skye rolled her eyes, "You know I wasn't quite sure, and I needed you to tell me."

"Sarcasm?! From you, Skye?" Jeffrey feigned astonishment, "Who would ever have thought of it?"

"I'm home! Is he here?!" Jane's bellow interrupted Skye's comeback, which was a relief because it wasn't a very good one.

The two friends went downstairs where Jane dumped her grocery bags on the floor and attacked Jeffrey with a bear hug. Skye unmercifully ignored Jeffrey's gasping, pleading face, and dug through one of the grocery bags.

"It's so good to see you!" Jane exclaimed finally pulling back, "At last a common spirit to share the burden of Skye's dreadful realism and horrible deadpan."

"Jane, these are Macoun apples, not Macintosh." Skye sighed. She had known it.

"They're not the same thing?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"No."

"Dang it, I'm screwed." Jane said lightly, "Rosalind is going to kill me."

As if summoned by those fateful words, Rosalind re-entered the dining room.

"Oh, good you're back with the groceries, are you sure you got everything, Jane?"

"..."

Skye held up the apple bag to Rosalind.

"Gala?" Rosalind asked, closing her eyes in resignation.

"No, Macoun. She was closer this time." Skye took one out and bit into it.

"Well that's something." Rosalind struggled to hide her grin.

"I swear, all those apples look exactly the same." Jane protested, ducking the apple Skye hurled at Jeffrey. It hit his head, of course.

"I personally like Macoun." Jeffrey tried to comfort Jane, as he rubbed the apple on his shirt.

"I suppose it doesn't matter that much." Rosalind agreed helping Jane recollect all the groceries, "Apple pie is apple pie after all."

"And a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Jane said serenely.

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Jeffrey offered taking Jane's bags off of her and following Rosalind, "I don't mind helping out."

"You can keep Skye out if you want." Rosalind told him, "Other than that, me and Iantha have it under control."

"Skye?" Jeffrey was puzzled.

"Penderwick rule no. 2." Jane explained, "Do not let Skye touch any cooking utensil ever, under any costs. Rule no. 1 is don't let her try to fix anything, especially if it involves using duct tape."

"You know, Skye, that would have been nice to know before the Mac and Cheese episode." Jeffrey remarked with a frown at her.

"Oh, puh-leeze, that was just as much your fault as it was mine." Skye rolled her eyes, "Hurry up being overbearingly nice; so you can meet my dad."

"Skye!" Rosalind and Iantha scolded in unison.

"It's alright." Jeffrey laughed at their reaction, "I'm used to it."

"And before you waste your breath scolding me, Tommy's coming right now, presumably because he was eating all his mom's food." Skye pointed out the kitchen window at the approaching young man, before tugging Jeffrey out by his collar.

"You could give me chance to collect myself." Jeffrey complained as he almost choked on a bite of apple.

"Got to keep you on your toes." Skye bit down on her own apple, "Your reflexes suck."

"Do not, yours suck." Jeffrey reached out to poke her. Skye caught his wrist and pinned him against the wall, hand behind his back.

"I'm a black belt, remember?"

"Isn't it the art of defense?"

"You were going to poke me." Skye reminded smugly, "I had to defend myself."

...

"What are they doing?" Ben asked trying to leap up so he could see inside through the window too.

"Skye's holding him against the wall. Shhh. I'm trying to listen." Batty shushed her younger brother.

"Are they kissing?" Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust at the idea.

"Who's kissing?" Batty and Ben shrieked and whirled about to find Tommy's easy-going grin looking down on them.

"Hound! You're supposed to be watching our back!" Batty scolded the large basset lying on the ground, smacking his lips.

"You gave him some of your sandwich." Batty accused pointing at the last piece of the morsal that was disappearing in Tommy's mouth.

"Sanfwich? Whapht sanfwich?" Tommy teased as he mussed up Ben's red hair, "What are you guys looking at?"

Tommy peered through the window, but Skye and Jeffrey had disappeared into the study, so all he saw was an empty hall.

"Skye brought her friend from college, and we were practicing our spywork on him." Batty explained, "Until you blew our cover."

"Skye was kissing a boy?!" Tommy face contorted into a mixture of disbelief and suspicion toward the strange boy from Boston, whom he had never met.

"No!" Batty shook her head, "Ben was just speculating. She was pushing his face into the wall."

"Because he was trying to kiss her?" Tommy tried to make sense.

"No, he was trying to poke her."

To say Tommy was confused was an understatement. He pondered over the statements that had been fed to him, but gave up after a few moments.

"Well, I'm going to get a snack. Is Rosy baking?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded.

"Hot dog." Tommy rubbed his hands and went inside whistling.

...

"-And you're studying music. Correct?" Asked Mr. Penderwick.

"Yes, Sir." Jeffrey nodded respectfully, "At Berklee. I'm living with my dad while I go to school, he's a musician too."

"Ah, right. Skye has described both of you quite a bit." Mr. Penderwick looked just like Rosalind, Jane, and Batty, Jeffrey realized. He wondered if that meant Skye looked like her mother. Skye never talked about her mother, all he knew was that she had died of cancer when Skye was younger.

"Yeah, Jeffrey's not bad at music." Skye elbowed him casually, "When he's not trying to shove his tunes down my ears."

"That's the first time you have ever complimented me!"

"Wouldn't want to inflate your ego."

"She's pretty good at math." Jeffrey gestured with his thumb, "She helped me pass calculus, only reason why we're really friends."

"That and your dad makes a mean grilled cheese sandwich." Skye pitched in.

Mr. Penderwick chuckled.

"Well it's wonderful to have finally met you." Mr. Penderwick told Jeffrey, "Glad to meet the one who's been keeping Skye out of trouble in Boston."

"Why does everyone always assume I'm causing trouble?!"

Mr. Penderwick only winked at Jeffrey. Jeffrey winked back knowingly. He liked Skye's dad, he seemed really calm and gentle. The opposite of Skye if you thought about it.

...

"Tommy! Get your fingers out of that bowl." Rosalind smacked her boyfriend's hand with a wooden spoon, "That's for tomorrow!"

"Oh, c'mon, Rosy! I'm hungry."

"Make yourself a peanut butter sandwich." Rosalind ignored his pout.

Iantha passed Tommy the beater from the mashed potatoes, and he quieted down to lick it.

"I swear you are more of a child then Ben is." Rosalind complained.

"Ooh, can I have the other beater!" Jane asked looking up from her notebook. She had been writing Tommy and Rosalind's couple moments down as references for a story. So far they were very unromantic, and mainly consisted of Rosalind scolding Tommy. Disappointing.

"So you are claiming that you didn't bring a single instrument with you?" Skye was bouncing her soccer ball off the back of Jeffery's head as they walked back into the kitchen.

"..." Jeffrey visibly hesitated, "Yeah. Of course I didn't. What could I possibly have fit in that small suitcase?!"

"Harmonica, flute, recorder..trumpet." Skye watched Jeffrey narrowly as she said the last one. Jeffrey twitched guiltily.

"Jeffrey McGrath, I swear I'll kill you if you brought the trumpet!"

"What are you doing?" Jane's eyes didn't leave the soccer ball that Skye was juggling from hand to hand.

"We're going to play. You coming?" Skye asked idly.

"Getting my sneakers!" Jane rushed off like an eager puppy.

"Take Tommy out with you." Rosalind ordered pleadingly.

"Hi, Tommy." Skye waved with a yawn, "That's Jeffrey. Jeffrey that's Rosalind's boyfriend. We have to take him out twice a day otherwise he's too energetic and gets under Rosy's feet."

"Nice to meet you!" Jeffrey smiled holding out a hand. Tommy eyed him very carefully, and shook his hand seriously.

"Nice to meet you...too." Tommy said firmly. Jeffrey didn't wince at his tight grip. Hmmm.

Jane came rushing back through the kitchen, breaking up the awkward handshake.

"Let's go!" She cheered, "Boys vs. girls."

Jeffrey and Tommy groaned in unison, and shared a look of impending defeat. Tommy looked away determinedly. Nope, he wasn't going to like Jeffrey until he was sure the guy wasn't some player.

...

"Yeah! Woo!" Jeffrey and Tommy chestbumped after they scored a goal.

"Take that, girls!" Jeffrey fist-pumped.

"We're beating you by five points." Skye rolled her eyes.

"That's my, Man!" Tommy cried as the two boys continued to ignore any criticism from the two sisters.

"Yeah, guys! Good for you!" Jane cheered, then dropped her voice in a whisper to Skye, "You're right, they fell for it. Make them try the same maneuver?"

"Yup, then sidekick through his legs to me and I'll do the rest." Skye and Jane exchanged high fives behind their backs.

"Those poor souls. They were so happy too." Jane looked positively malevolent, "Well we had to let them get at least one point."

"I suppose." Skye scowled, "But I hated doing it."

"Alright!" Tommy called from his side of the playing field, "You girls, ready to get your butts kicked!?"

"The only backsides getting booted are yours!" Jane hollered back as she and Skye split up into their arranged positions.

Jane went off with the soccer ball, dribbling it as if it was an art. Jeffrey went after her instantly, just like the previous play. And just like the previous play, Jane faltered in stride and Jeffrey made to steal the ball from her. At the last second Jane pulled back from her feint and power kicked the ball under his ascended leg. Skye trapped the ball as it went under the stunned Jeffrey and charged down the playing field towards Tommy at his goal. She could hear Jeffrey's panicked breathing as he ran after her. She wasn't worried though; Skye had this.

Jane flew down the lawn behind the other two yelling insults at Tommy to disconcert him. They were rather strong, and Tommy did look rattled. Skye was just finished kicking a successful goal, when she heard a squawk, a yelp, and a thud behind her.

When Skye turned, there was a collapsed Jeffrey with a panicked Jane standing over him. Skye and Tommy ran up to the fallen brunette.

"He's not breathing!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yes, he is." Jeffrey protested clutching his head, "I just tripped over the stump and hit my head. I'm alright, I think it's a bruise is all."

"Ice will fix you up in no time." Tommy slapped Jeffrey's back as he helped him up.

"It was THE stump." Jane glared suspiciously at the said object of Jeffrey's injury.

"Jane, it's just a stump." Skye groaned.

"Just the stump of a haunted tree!" Jane insisted, "You and Batty almost died because of that tree!"

"That was because of the crazy squirrels." Skye pinched the bridge of her nose, "And because we weren't smart planning a tree house."

"Yes, but what possessed the squirrels?"

"What's going on?" Jeffrey was confused.

"We cut down the tree that used to be there, because I got attacked by some squirrels that lived there." Skye explained,

"You got attacked by squirrels?" Jeffrey was trying to smother a grin.

"It's not funny." Skye frowned, "I got a broken wrist, bruised ribs, and a broken ankle, I had to use a wheelchair because I couldn't use crutches with a broken wrist. Not to mention my family's paranoia because I got bitten by the squirrels, and they assumed I was going to drop dead from rabies."

Jeffrey's face quivered, until at last he broke out into a fit of laughs.

"It's haunted." Jane remarked superstitiously, "How else would Jeffrey have tripped over something so large and blatantly obvious?"

"Because he's a freakin' klutz!" Skye was incredulous.

"Klutz or not." Tommy was amused, "He's going to want ice for that bruise."

"Yeah, games over." Skye said, "Let's go ice that head, McGrath."

...

"Are you sure you didn't get rabies?" Ben and Batty heard Jeffrey ask as Skye led him away, "Because, I mean that would explain all the aggressiveness and everything else a lot."

"You're so funny." Skye sounded disgruntled.

"Hmmm. Curious." Batty rubbed her chin.

"What is?" Ben rubbed his too, watching Batty as an example.

"He's hiding something." Batty looked wise, "We shall make known all secrets though, mark my words."

"Maybe he hid it in his suitcase." Ben suggested, "I can look!"

"No, Ben. I meant secrets." Batty explained, "He's keeping secrets."

"Oh." Ben nodded and then moved Hound's head up and down for him, to make sure he understood too. Hound puked.

* * *

 **This was too long. Longer than I anticipated. Oh well**

 **Shoutout to the fabulous Readwriteedit for letting me reference the short Penderwick story, "The Tale of One Tree". Go check out the story, and while you're at it I demand you read the rest of her(or his) collection. They are the best works done in the fandom, and you're missing out if you haven't read them yet.**

 **Nijibrush: Yeah, I couldn't resist putting the video game bit in there, I felt that I needed more of Jeffrey coaxing Skye into things to show that it's not only her influencing him, but the other way around too. Your review was exceedingly appreciated as always, and your compliments never cease to flatter. Stay fabulous!**

 **Readwriteedit: Thanks for letting me reference your story! You're the best! Thank you for your lovely review! It's always a thrill to me when you take the time to read my story. Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

Jeffrey slept fitfully. It wasn't because of the knot on his head, and it wasn't because he was in strange surroundings- he was notorious for being able to fall asleep anywhere, even upside down.

No, it was thoughts and doubts and plans that kept Jeffrey up. He was going to do it. Maybe. Or not. He should just get it over with. Actually, he should probably just drop it. Yeah, that sounded easy. He'd hate himself though.

Who knew? Maybe Skye would say yes. Probably she'd punch him. He could deal with that. Probably she'd never want to see him again. Dang, that'd suck right there. That would be horrible, so horrible he was just going to shove that thought out of his head. Yeah, think of something else... Should he ask her in the morning? Why not never? Never sounded eas- Oh, wait he had already thought that, now his head was going in circles.

Jeffrey silently smashed his face into his pillow, it hurt. Not the face smashing, the overthinking. Jeffrey was trying to logically think through his "situation", and he had almost come to the conclusion that he just needed to level up and come clean to Skye. Then if she took it well, he'd ask her on a date. Only thing was, it was very hard to summon up a courage that was nonexistent, and even harder to find the right moment to come out. He knew he had to say something soon, or just let it go forever.

Sleep was gratifying when it came, but then it left and it was only five in the morning. He couldn't get up before the Penderwicks did, that was weird and kinda creepy. Jeffrey had resigned himself to lying on the air mattress and a continuation of his overthinking, when the smell of pancakes drifted up to his nose. That settled it, if someone else was up he could get up too.

It was Mr. Penderwick that Jeffrey found in the kitchen. He was peering through his glasses at a recipe card and muttering to himself. Jeffrey didn't want to startle him; so he stood in the doorway until Mr. Penderwick turned around.

"Ah, good morning. I didn't wake you did I?" Mr. Penderwick asked cheerfully.

"No, I was already awake." Jeffrey told him, "You're making breakfast this early?"

"Well.." Mr. Penderwick looked sheepish, "I always ruin the first few batches. I've learned to give myself plenty of time. Plus, I wanted to give Rosalind and Iantha a break from cooking, and they would have insisted on making breakfast if they got up before me."

"I see." Jeffrey nodded, "Mind if I try to help?"

"Be my guest." Mr. Penderwick agreed, "Maybe you can make sense of this recipe?"

Jeffrey looked over the recipe and the ingredients Mr. Penderwick had gotten out. Already there was a batch of pancakes in the trash.

"Right here." Jeffrey found the mistake, "It's baking powder, not baking soda."

"I guess there's a reason they made the fourth Penderwick rule be, 'Don't let Mr. Penderwick in the kitchen." Mr. Penderwick chuckled.

"What's the third rule?" Jeffrey asked pouring in the correct measure for all the ingredients.

"Don't leave Skye alone near any boy who's hurt one of her sisters. I believe they instituted that one over the summer. It used to be sixth place on the list." Mr. Penderwick laughed fondly, "I'm afraid most of the rules apply to her or Hound."

Jeffrey chuckled along with him as he stirred the pancake batter.

The two were interrupted when the side door opened and Batty and Hound tramped in. Hound bolted over to Jeffrey's side when he saw that the brunette was doing something food-related.

"No, Hound!" Batty scolded and hauled him back by his collar, "Go eat your own food."

The dog turned away mournfully.

"Good morning, Batty!" Jeffrey smiled at her, "How are you?"

"Good." Batty ducked her head, but smiled back up at him.

Jeffrey knew what it was like to be shy around people; so, he didn't push the conversation with her. He hated when grown-ups did that to him when he was a kid.

"Morning, Battykins." Mr. Penderwick kissed the top of her head, "Do you want to try the first batch of pancakes?"

"Sure." Batty agreed, grabbing the syrup and butter from the refrigerator.

"You know what you should really try?" Jeffrey spoke up, "Peanut butter with your pancakes. Do you have any peanut butter?"

"Absolutely, we get it in bulk, otherwise it'd all be gone in two days." Mr. Penderwick rummaged in the cupboard.

"Tommy." Batty said in way of an explanation. Jeffrey understood. During his time with Tommy yesterday, the older boy had made and consumed four peanut butter sandwiches plus any leftover tidbits from Rosalind and Iantha's cooking.

The three early risers settled in companionable silence to taste test the pancakes.

...

Skye was half-awake, last night's dream still fresh in her mind as she tried to decide whether to wake up or not. Unfortunately, she didn't get to make that choice because her slumbering state was interrupted quite rudely. By a trumpet.

"Bwapa duh duh dwapada dwapada duh! Bwupadawapda brapada da da duh! Da da da da."

Jeffrey blared loudly in the doorway of Skye and Jane's bedroom.

Skye was going to murder him, slowly and painfully. With a pillow.

"Is that taps?" Batty was asking interestedly.

"No, it's a morning revelry." Jeffrey took his lips off the trumpet to explain to Skye's youngest sister.

"Taps is slower and mournful. It's a pretty sad- OOf" Jeffrey gave a grunt as the pillow Skye hurled at him crashed into his face.

"YOURE DEAD, MCGRATH!" Skye shouted at him as she leapt out of bed, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE TRUMPET!?"

Jeffrey ran in fear as Skye chased him brandishing her other pillow.

Downstairs, Rosalind paused mid-sentence as they heard a high-pitched shriek, apparently voiced by Jeffrey.

"Skye's up." Jane remarked calmly as she took a sip of her coffee. Rosalind sighed and was getting up from her seat, when a cackling Jeffrey raced past her and through the kitchen door, Skye right on his heels waving a pillow over her head.

The two were still in their pajamas, Skye in flannel plaid pants, and Einstein shirt, and Jeffrey in a pair of piano keyboard styled pants and a Disney "Frozen" t-shirt.

"Morning, Guys!" He called as he went by.

"I'm going to break that trumpet over your head!" Skye yelled.

Jane giggled, and Rosalind groaned, trying to hide her smile. Batty was laughing hysterically as she ran after the other two. Ben followed in their wake, rubbing his sleepy eyes in confusion.

They all watched the two best friends' romp in the backyard, hopping around because the ground was freezing cold on their bare feet.

"Oh, jeez! Ow ow ow!" Jeffrey grabbed his right foot as he stubbed his toe on a rock.

Skye beat his head mercilessly with her pillow until Jeffrey lost his balance and fell to the ground. Then while he held his hands over his face defensively, Skye kept smacking him.

"Okay okay!" Jeffrey held out an appeasing hand towards her, and Skye paused to hear him out.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded.

"Just that.." Jeffrey gasped as he kept laughing, "Sorry to blow my own horn..."

He relapsed into a fit of giggles, and Skye beat him harder with the pillow.

"I think you're soft on me!" Jeffrey howled harder at his own joke.

If one could die of a pillow beating, Jeffrey would have been gone by the barrage of hits Skye piled on him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I find your jokes very 'off-key', of 'chords' that probably has something to do with your constant 'blaring', and the fact that whatever crack you make I will "trumpet""

Jeffrey laughed frantically out of breath, rolling in his mirth and in avoidance of Skye's thwacks.

The three sisters inside groaned at their sense of humor.

"They're really perfect for each other aren't they?" Jane shook her head.

"Well, they both have an annoying sense of humor." Rosalind cringed as Jeffrey received a particularly solid pillow slap in the mouth, and then said something about Skye's blows "softening". She mainly winced because of the terrible joke.

"Alright! Skye! That's enough!" Rosalind called out to her younger sister, "Come inside for breakfast."

Skye let up as asked, but stepped on Jeffrey's stomach as she made her way in. Jeffrey made a very satisfying groan.

...

"Not your left. My left." Jeffrey insisted, holding his end of the table.

"Next time you should clarify that before giving directions out loud." Skye grumbled, blowing hair out of her eyes with a puff.

"I assumed it was assumed I'd be using my left or right." Jeffrey grunted as he followed the backwards walking Skye into the dining room, "Go a little 'my' left. Not that far! Look out for the vase!"

In his haste to halt Skye's progression into the mentioned vase, Jeffrey dropped his end of the table onto his toes. He began to hop around comically.

"Oh, jeez!" He moaned, "Why? Why is it always me?!"

Skye laughed at his overly-dramatic dance of pain and contorted features.

"I blame you for everything." Jeffrey winced.

"A course I often find the truest and most accurate." Jane stated, carrying a bowl of stuffing into the room.

"You were the one who dropped the table." Skye rolled her eyes.

"I was sacrificing myself for the well-being of your family vase. The flowers are beautiful."

"Whatever you say." Skye unfolded the legs on her side of the table.

"Where did we get them?" Jane asked, pausing to smell the bouquet.

"He got them." Skye rolled her eyes again.

"You got Skye flowers and she didn't kill you!?" Jane was astonished.

"No!" Jeffrey and Skye cried in flustered unison.

"They're Iantha's"

"I was raised to-"

"He would never-"

"Present flowers as a thank you-"

"Get me flowers-"

"To the hostess."

"Ever."

Skye's and Jeffrey's hasty explanations jumbled and cut into each other's, and Jane peered at them in confusion.

"They're Iantha's." They clarified in sync.

"Okay. Okay." Jane held up her hands in amusement, "I got it. Seriously, you two need to relax. It was just a misassumption."

They both avoided each other's eyes, Jeffrey pretending to be busy unfolding his table legs, and Skye staring suspiciously at her sister's back as Jane retreated into the kitchen, a knowing smile on her face.

"Uh.. Are you going to pick up your end?" Jeffrey coughed, snapping Skye out of her thoughts.

"Right." Skye blinked and helped Jeffrey right the table. There was a silence after that, while they put down the table cloth and set the dishes, and it was excruciatingly awkward.

"You..um... actually look half-way presentable today." Jeffrey remarked as an attempt to break the tension.

Skye had dressed up a little more than usual. Her hair was down loose, with only a headband to keep it back, as opposed to her normal ponytail. She was wearing a cardigan like that night where Jeffrey picked her up from her failed date, and a blue shirt underneath it that matched her eyes. She was wearing khakis too. Perhaps the only thing that reiterated her normal image was the fact that her cardigan sleeves were rolled up to her forearms and she only had socks on her feet.

"You look just as prissy as ever." Skye snarked back at the brunette.

It was kinda true, Jeffrey was wearing a starched white shirt and suspenders with his bow tie with the music notes.

"Hey, this shirt is a lot more fancy then my normal wear." Jeffrey protested plucking at his own rolled up sleeve.

"Why? Because it's not checkered or striped?" Skye snorted

"I'm offended!" Jeffrey gave her a scandalized look, "I would never wear a striped shirt! It's plaid."

"To be honest, I thought you'd show up in a tux."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jeffrey sniffed, "My tuxedo wasn't pressed. Do I look like the kind of person who'd wear a wrinkled tux?"

They both broke down there and grinned at each other, only to have the moment broken by knocking on the door, as the relatives arrived.

Jeffrey was glad, one more second, and he might have opened his idiotic mouth. He was grateful to instead be introduced to the Penderwick's extended family.

...

"Wonderful job on the meal, once again, Rosy." Aunt Claire helped her niece clear the table.

"Thank you, Aunt Claire." Rosalind beamed, "Iantha did just as much as me though."

"I know, dearie, and I'll be sure to thank her too you, sweetheart." Aunt Claire laughed, "But you know... I have to ask..."

Rosalind raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's with Skye and her, "friend"" Aunt Claire made loose quotation marks with her fingers, "I almost keeled over from shock when I found out she brought a boy home."

"I'm honestly not a hundred percent clear." Rosalind chuckled, "They're a lot closer than I originally thought, and I must say he is very nice."

"I liked him on the spot." Claire declaired, as she and Rosalind looked into the kitchen from the dining room. Jane, Jeffrey, and Skye were doing the dishes as Batty and Ben lurked by the backdoor, not so much spying but enjoying the ruckus inside.

"Jeffrey! Stop you're soaking me!" Jane spluttered as Jeffrey splashed her with sudsy water from the sink, "What're you doing? I thought you were on my side against Skye!"

"I think you mean, "water" you doing." Skye and Jeffrey said together automatically, and then began to argue over who had thought of it first. They had been trying to outpun each other all day.

Jane groaned.

Skye had been mercilessly spraying Jane with droplets of water, ever since Jane had hinted that Skye and Jeffrey should be left in the kitchen by themselves to clean. Apparently, Jeffrey felt the need for revenge too.

Aunt Claire laughed silently. Rosalind shook her head, but she was smiling too.

"Skye insists adamantly that he's just her best friend."

"Ah." Mr. Penderwick's sister adapted a knowing look, "But does Jeffrey announce the same sentiment?"

"Yes..." Rosalind said uncertainly and hesitantly, "But he's not as adamant. Of course, he could just be more relaxed than Skye. They're both uncomfortable when relationships are brought up."

They watched as Jane dropped an ice cube down Jeffrey's shirt in retaliation and the slender boy began to writhe and shriek.

"'Ice' dance moves." Skye snickered.

"That was cold-hearted, Jane!" Jeffrey had an injured expression, that was completely nullified by his joke.

Jane pantomimed tearing her hair out, while Jeffrey and Skye laughed themselves into a state of breathlessness.

"I swear..." Rosalind rolled her eyes.

" I think you mean, 'ice wear'" Aunt Claire cracked with a teasing smile.

...

The Penderwick family clan was rather overwhelming. Wonderful, accepting, and beautiful, but very overwhelming. Jeffrey was used to just his mother, and his stepfather for holidays. Or just him and Alec. The Penderwicks, already a large family, had grandparents and aunts and uncle( one uncle), cousins, and Tommy.

When everyone congregated into the living room, Jeffrey crept outside.

He had felt rather strange in there, like an outsider, and it also left him feeling jealous. The Penderwicks were the perfect family. He didn't mean that in the annoying always happy and fake way, but in the shared inside jokes and 'Here let me get the photo album out to prove that you're wrong' way. Jeffrey had always wanted a family like that when he was younger. Older cousins that teased him, younger cousins that badgered him into playing with them, uncles that would crack jokes and join in on the kids' games, aunts that would fuss over him getting taller, and grandparents that told outrageous stories and complained about the horrible economy and the government.

A mother and a father that loved each other.

"What are you doing?" Ben's voice startled Jeffrey.

Jeffrey looked up from his seat on the back door stairs to see Batty, Ben, and a small cousin of theirs looking down on him.

"Thinking." He told them.

"About music?" Batty asked.

"Contrary to Skye's often voiced opinion, I'm not always thinking about music." Jeffrey smiled, "What are you doing?"

"We're playing pirates." The small cousin told him, "And I don't unnerstand what you said."

"He said he wasn't thinking about music." Batty explained.

"You could just say that." The cousin told Jeffrey.

"Do you want to be Blackbeard?" Ben asked Jeffrey, thumb in his mouth, "Hound was Blackbeard, but he doesn't understand"

"I don't have a black beard."

"You just imagine it." Batty told him with a smile, "That's the only rule to the games, you have to have an imagination. Which is why Skye doesn't often play."

Jeffrey laughed heartily at her joke, and got up.

"All right I'm willing to try." He said good-naturedly, "Where's my ship?"

"That's where the imagining comes in." Batty's brown eyes twinkled.

...

"Do you understand what's going on?" Skye asked Jane.

"Not sure, but I think Jeffrey's a zombified dinosaur version of Blackbeard the pirate, on a quest to steal the famous hoola hoop of power, which is secretly a portal, which is being protected by king Arthur's square tabled Knights. And I don't know what Hound is."

"Sir Lancelot you have been turned into a dog!" Batty gasped in pretend alarm.

"Oh, he's Sir Lancelot in dog-"

"I heard." Skye rolled her eyes, "Think we should leave them be a little longer? Jeffrey doesn't appear to be in need of rescuing."

" They called me a 'son of a witch' the last time I interrupted." Tommy said over their shoulder.

"What?!" Rosalind's face was stern.

Skye was cracking up furiously.

"Skye! You taught them that didn't you?!" Rosalind turned on the blonde, her eyes fierce.

"Why do you assume it's me!?" Skye protested, "Why not Jane? Isn't that a little too creative for me?"

"It's a pun." Jane and Rosalind and Tommy chimed in together.

Skye coughed, trapped.

"At least it's not the pg-13 version." Skye tried.

It didn't work.

"I would run." Tommy provided helpfully.

Skye did so, bursting out the back door and through the adventure game going on.

"The rare oonka-loonka bird-demon!" Jeffrey halted the current game, "I shall kill her and stuff her for my mantle!"

"We must stop him from this heinous crime!" Batty spurred her troops, and they all ran after Jeffrey who ran after Skye who swore she was going to murder the heinous zombified dinosaur pirate. Sir Lancelot bayed mournfully and joined the mix.

"Well..that escalated." Remarked Jane.

...

It was late, the backyard games had ceased at the cry of 'dessert time!'" The loud, laughing relations had left, Tommy had finished the leftovers and gone. Mr. Penderwick and Iantha had gone to bed after making sure Ben had gone to his, and Skye, Jane, Batty, and Jeffrey had moved into the living room to watch a movie, while Rosalind talked on the phone with her best friend Anna.

"It was insane." Rosalind finished

"So normal then." Anna's amused voice came over.

"You could say that." Rosalind laughed along, " I miss you."

"I'll be back for Christmas." Anna told her.

"Can't wait." Rosalind sighed, "Well I suppose I better make sure the girls get into bed."

"Night night, Rosy." Anna yawned.

"Goodnight, Anna." Rosalind smiled and hung up with a yawn of her own.

It was twelve, later then Rosalind had realized, and Jeffrey had said he needed to leave by ten the next morning. But she could still hear their movie playing, so it was up to her to crash the party and send them all to bed.

Rosalind was about to step into the living room, but paused where she was, and couldn't help the surprised but knowing smile that lit up her face.

"Peter Pan" was playing on the tv, perhaps the most renowned Penderwick classic, that even Skye loved, although she claimed she didn't. It was at the scene where Peter was fighting Captain Hook on the mast of the pirate ship, and all the Penderwick sisters were sleeping through it.

Batty was curled up on the floor dozing on Skye and Jeffrey's feet. Jane was at one end of the couch, sprawled out and taking up most of the space with her feet draped across Jeffrey's lap. Skye looked like she had just drifted off, her head on Jeffrey's shoulder.

Jeffrey was the only one awake, and he was staring at Skye's head. He looked like he was doing his best not to move an inch, and wake up the blonde. His gaze was what captured Rosalind's.

It was adoring and wondering, and giddily smiling. It was wistfully content to live in the moment for all it was worth. It was sappy, was what Skye would call it. Rosalind retreated before Jeffrey could see her, and stood outside the room for the longest time, to give him privacy. And to think.

If Rosalind were Jane, she would have been busily cotrapting a plan to bring the two best friends together. It would have involved candles, not-so-subtle-hints, and as romantic as possible settings at all times.

Rosalind wasn't Jane. Rosalind was Rosalind, and in her opinion things were best left alone to develop on their own. Any intervening would push Skye to ignore any feelings whatsoever. And Skye hadn't figured out yet that love wasn't mushy sappy nonsense and full of romantic declarations. At least not for everyone. Love was jokes that only the couple knew and got. It was doing your best to listen to the other, and it was that grin that Skye wore around Jeffrey. Not to say Skye was in love with her best friend. Rosalind couldn't know that for certain.

But Jeffrey looked in love with his best friend.

That was long enough, Rosalind decided, and she rentered the living room with a noisy yawn to alert Jeffrey. Jeffrey hurriedly and apologetically shrugged Skye off his shoulder. She awoke abruptly, snapping her head and blinking in confusion, accidentally nudging Batty awake.

"Alright, you guys, bedtime." Rosalind clapped her hands and turned off the tv, "You're practically falling asleep in your seats."

"Jane's asleep." Skye scoffed, "I'm wide awake."

Batty stumbled past, mumbling her good nights, too eager to get in bed. Rosalind would have bet that she was half-sleep walking.

"Wide awake or not." Jeffrey cleared his throat guiltily, "I think we should do as Rosy suggests."

"There'll be no awaking Jane." Skye predicted.

She was right. Though Jeffrey did his best, the sprawled-out-girl only snored. So they had to settle for Jeffrey and Skye hauling her up the stairs, Rosalind trailing in their wake to make sure they didn't drop her. They didn't drop her, though there was a close call when Jeffrey began to hum secret agent soundtracks and Skye predictably threatened to assault him.

Skye punched Jeffrey's shoulder goodnight, and all were soon in their respective sleeping arrangements.(Though Jeffrey was puzzled by the look Rosalind gave him.)

And when the day was done and Jeffrey was on the verge of falling asleep he told himself that he would ask Skye tomorrow.

...Maybe.

* * *

 **In the improbable event that you actually read the cringeworthy and draggingly long chapter above I pity you, and beg for your forgiveness.** **In the impossible event that you in fact liked this chapter, out of curiosity I would like to know why? (Yes, this is just a cheap way of me getting you to review it.) Also, I'd love to hear any and all criticism you have on this chapter, please fire away. I want to grow better in writing in the time I spend here. I'm pretty thick-skinned I can take it.**

 **Marowren: So much for the steady updating that you complimented me on, but at least the chapter's long I suppose. I'm delighted to hear you loved the last chapter, as I loved writing it. Even more though, I loved your review. Glad to see I'm not the only one who loves Skye and Jane's bond. Also your reviews make MY day, and your's was a joy to read. Forever remain awesome.**

 **Readwriteedit: Your praise was waaaay too kind, not that I didn't get a thrill of joy. I still hold fast to the belief that your story was better than my little expansion on it, but you were a dear to tell me otherwise. And I might take you up on that offer to reference a couple of your stories some other time. They're unbelievably wonderful, and the best contributions to this fandom. I stand to the belief that you are the one who has kept this fandom running for as long as it has. With out you, this ship might have sunk years ago.**

 **Nijibrush: Glad you caught the reference! Readwriteedit's stories are too good for me not to acknowledge. I love thinking up different interactions between characters, thank you for your compliments, I'm glad to hear that you enjoy them too. As always you honor me with your constant reviewing, I'm glad that you've humored and stuck by me this long.**


	18. Chapter 18

Stealthily Jeffrey stumbled into Skye and Jane's room. Batty, Ben, and Jane stood in the doorway watching,and trying not to giggle. Skye had the covers pulled over her head. Only her blonde hair showing on the pillow, satisfied Jeffrey that she was still sleeping.

Jeffrey gently set down the keyboard he was carrying, and switched it on. Eagerly, he cracked his fingers only to cringe at the loud sound. A few gentle snores was all that arose from Skye. Jeffrey sighed in relief and switched on his piano. He fiddled around punching a few buttons, and made sure to turn the volume all the way up. Then he was ready.

For a moment, Jeffrey's hands were poised dramatically over the key board as he took deep breaths. The next instant Jeffrey brought his hands down with a resounding chord. Beethoven's 'Symphony no. 5' came rolling out with a powerful crash.

"Da na na na na. Da na na-Thwack! Yipe!" Jeffrey's soul lifting tune was interrupted with a rough pillow to the face. Jeffrey fell over in shock, and all three of the younger Penderwicks shrieked in surprise at the suddenness of the blow.

Skye stood there over Jeffrey's prone body with a massively triumphant grin on her face.

"Da na na not, You Sucker." Skye crowed, "What? Did you have this hidden in your car all this time? Sneaky, I'll admit I thought that you were bringing out the trumpet again."

"How?" Croaked Jeffrey in defeat.

"Did you really think I'd fall for your trick again? As soon as Jane was up, I grabbed one of Batty's dress up wigs, and then recorded a snoring track on my phone." Skye pulled back the blanket on her bed to show Jeffrey.

There was silence.

"I got up an hour ago." Jane said, "You've been behind the door for an hour."

"An hour and fifteen minutes to be precise." Skye shrugged indifferently, "That's not the point, the point was I win!"

"I wouldn't be so fast." Jeffrey said confidently, "After all, I have back up. It's all of us against you."

"Well let me remind your back up, that i was forced to wait an hour, I haven't had my coffee yet and I've been tortured by the smell of food. Do you guys want to take me?"

Jane looked sympathetically down on Jeffrey.

"Sorry, old bean. The line ends here for us. God have mercy on your soul." With that they bolted.

"Ha." Skye snorted, "So much for your entourage, Dork. Ready to admit defeat?"

She lent a good-natured hand to her sprawled out best friend, Jeffrey grabbed it and Skye hauled him up. They both hesitated for a moment, Jeffrey still holding her hand. They both looked down awkwardly at their clasped hands, then Skye shook herself and hit Jeffrey in the face with her pillow.

"C'mon." She said hurriedly, "I smell victory for breakfast with a side of your utter humiliation."

Jeffrey blinked still holding the pillow that had been hurled in his face. He threw it on the bed and followed Skye downstairs to breakfast.

...

"Jeffrey talks in his sleep." Ben announced loudly.

Jeffrey hacked on his toast at the abrupt statement. Skye pounded his back unsympathetically.

"This sounds good." She grinned sharkishly, "What did he say, Ben?"

"He said, 'Vivilldy it's an honor to meet you.'" Ben scrunched his nose.

"It's 'Vivaldi'" Jeffrey muttered in the hands that covered his face, he was relieved though that it wasn't something wors-

"And then he went, 'Skye!'" Ben paused and Jeffrey's stomach lurched until the red-headed boy finished.

"'Please don't kill Vivilldy."

Everyone at the table tried not to laugh hysterically as Jeffrey groaned, and Skye pretended to be put out at the idea that Jeffrey dreamed that she killed people.

"Sounds realistic to me." Jane mumbled, still a little grumpy because Skye had taken the last of the coffee.

Jeffrey ate up eagerly, just glad the episode hadn't ended in disaster, but still flustered. Plus, Rosalind was eyeing him strangely.

"I don't even know Vivaldi and I hate him now." Skye said stabbing her scrambled eggs.

"Vivaldi's dead, and you heard his 'Four Seasons' piece at the music hall concert." Jeffrey explained.

"YOU went to a classical music concert?!" Jane almost spat out her orange juice across the table, "YOU of all people. The person who wouldn't go inside a music hall if it was the zombie apocalypse and the cure was inside?!"

"Why would I need a zombie cure? I wouldn't be stupid enough to get infected, and I certainly wouldn't waste my time trying to cure you. You'd probably be less annoying as a zombie." Skye tried to cover up.

"She stayed for the whole thing." Jeffrey smirked.

"I fell asleep."

"She didn't."

"She applauded Strauss's works."

"Sarcastically."

"And Gershwin's"

"Sleep-clapping."

"She liked it." Jeffrey told the others.

"HATED it." Skye glared emphatically.

"You managed to convince Skye into attending a concert." Jane was looking at Jeffrey with something akin to awe. Everyone else was amazed too. Accept for Ben. He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't eat without getting scrambled eggs all over his face.

"You, Mister, are my hero." Jane pointed her fork at Jeffrey.

Rosalind was giving Skye a curious look, but Skye refused to meet her eyes, too busy trying to kick Jane and Jeffrey simultaneously under the table. She tried looking over at Jeffrey but Batty had engaged him in a talk about composers, and he was trying to unsuccessfully avoid Skye's kicks.

...

Skye neatly wrote down a piece of an equation and then delved back into her Physics book intently. She wasn't trying to distract herself from a thought that had hit her that morning. Not at all.

Skye frowned and turned a page in her book. Intruding pesky thoughts, couldn't they see she didn't want them? It was probably like whatever it was that old saying once said, something about a thought once thought takes root in your mind and only develops more. She didn't know, probably Jane did.

Well, Skye would show those betraying thoughts what was what, she'd ignore the life out of them. That'd uproot them.

Jeffrey's annoying, stupid face from the morning popped up in her head again. Why did he look at her like that? Was she reading too much into it? Why were her own feelings so conflicted and confusing too? Nope. No. No. She was not going to go there. She should think of Physics. Physics made sense. Emotions didn't. Ugh, emotions were so irritating and such a pain. Nothing irked Skye more than when something didn't make sense.

Rap. Rap.

Skye turned to the window, grateful for the interruption, and nodded her head as permission for Jeffrey. He slid the window open and popped his head out onto the roof to look around.

"Sweet retreat." He remarked.

"It's my favorite place." Skye agreed, "It's quiet, you can see the stars at night, and they all agreed awhile back that it was specifically my spot. You have to ask to come out here."

"Cool." Jeffrey said and promptly climbed out onto the roof without asking. He sat down next to her with a grin, "I'm a rebel."

"Just close the window." Skye rolled her eyes, "I prefer it closed when I'm out here."

Jeffrey slid it shut obediently.

"Run out of dead musicians to discuss?"

"Never." Jeffrey shook his head with a scoff, "Too many greats."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be just as boring as they were eventually."

"Thanks." Jeffrey knew a compliment from Skye when he heard it, "And you'll be even more yawn-inducing then Neil DeGrasse Tyson."

"Thanks." Skye said, and then the two relapsed into silence as Skye stared at the sky, and Jeffrey looked at the ground beyond the edge of the roof.

"Did you willingly leave a musical discussion?" Skye realized in surprise.

"Yeah." Jeffrey only shrugged.

Skye eyed him curiously. Jeffrey turned his head and caught her gaze.

"What?"

"You. You're acting weird. Quiet. You're not being as annoying as usual, and you left the chance to talk about something that I usually have to force you to shut up about."

"I'm not that obsessed with music." Jeffrey said defensively.

"You're almost more obsessed about it then I am about the stars." Skye insisted, "What's up?"

"It's... I..." Jeffrey took a deep breath and began to fidget nervously, "I... Um, I want to ask you something."

Skye raised an eyebrow. But inside, her stomach twisted. She began to feel slightly nervous herself.

"Skye, you're...uh..my best friend." Jeffrey stumbled, "And...well I really really enjoy hanging around with you..."

"Jeffrey." Skye sounded almost dangerous, but Jeffrey pushed on.

"You mean a lot to me. Our friendship means a lot to me, I don't want to hurt it. But I care...a lot about you. And I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to try..."

"No." Skye pleaded.

"...Just one date?" Jeffrey winced.

"Jeffrey, c'mon..." Skye sighed, "You know how I am about dating right now. I'm through with horrific failures, and you're my best friend! Do you think I want to risk it?"

"Just one date, I swear." Jeffrey pushed.

"Hypothetically speaking." Skye turned eyes flashing, "Say we did go on this date? You know what would happen? It'd be awkward, because we aren't used to seeing each other in that manner, and that awkwardness would breed into more awkwardness the next time we saw each other. Not to mention the awkwardness of, 'what next?' during the date. How would I talk to you the next time I saw you? What are we supposed to do after the date? It'd be one big hassling mess!"

"You don't know that!" Jeffrey protested, "It could work! Won't you just give it a try? I feel like there's a chance for something between us."

"You're just reading into our friendship too much, you're mistaking your feelings for something more than they are just because we hang out so much. You're just letting that cloud your feelings."

"Skye, I'm not overdramatizing my feelings, I swear! I've actually been trying to suppress them for the longest time. But it all remains that I do care for you a great deal. I wouldn't ask you out just on the whim of those feelings either. I'm serious and dedicated, asking you on a date is me trying to find out if we could have more potential. I don't think falling in love is a choice, but everything afterwards is. I could have probably learned to move on eventually, but I'm choosing to ask you because you are fantastic. You're great! I want you there in my future!

"Maybe we wouldn't know what to do next after that first date, maybe it would show us that we wouldn't work together that way, but I'm willing to work hard at establishing something between us. And I think that's what caring about someone is. Working as a team to build something together. When I ask you on a date, it's not me succumbing into my feelings, it's me wanting to chance something greater. Please, could you just consider giving us one chance?"

Skye's face gave away her answer before she said it, and Jeffrey's heart sunk. Her face was firm, and had adopted that stubborn look that showed she wasn't going to give in, no matter what was said. She was set on her choice, and she was sure she was in the right.

And that's what hurt Jeffrey, not the rejection, but that Skye wouldn't consider his words or even listen to the sincerity behind them.

"No." Skye's jaw was set, "I don't believe there's enough of a chance of it working."

Jeffrey dropped silent, and just stared at Skye with a pained expression.

"Alright." He choked out, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed- I'm sorry."

"Jeffrey..." Skye was soft but not repentant.

"No...I'm fine. I'm sorry." Jeffrey breathed deeply, "I do want to keep being friends, I hope I didn't hurt anything."

"No." Skye shook her head, "I think that's a good idea. You're my best friend."

"Good." Jeffrey nodded and looked away, "Well..um... That was is it. It's really time for me to go... Goodbye. See you in Boston."

"You're sure everything's good?" Skye questioned.

Jeffrey hesitated in the window, and turned back his face still hurt.

"You could have listened, Skye. You could have taken into account what I was saying, instead of being so quick to reject it as nonsense."

And with that Jeffrey left.

...

"Skye? Do you know what was wrong with Jeffrey, he left in a hurry and took barely anytime to say good-"

Skye didn't stop, only rushed past Rosalind, through the back door, full speed across the backyard and past the surprised Batty, Ben, and Hound. She ran into Wrigley woods without slowing down. She seemed quite at odds with herself, and Rosalind stood at the door in confusion. She was at a loss as to what to do. No use running after Skye now, she was long gone.

There was going to have to be a thorough interrogation when she got back though. Rosalind was going to make sure of it; though, she was already almost certain she knew at least half of what was going on.

* * *

 **I suck miserably at conveying emotions, probably because I (like Skye) can't understand them. And it frustrates me to no end when something doesn't make sense. Just bear with me though, and I promise I'm doing my best to make this work.**

 **Marowren: Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad this still makes you laugh. Sorry it's not as long as the last two chapters, but I'm going to try to put the word count back up, because I have a couple more stories up my sleeve that I want to put out after this one. I'm so excited to hear that you want to write some Penderwick stories too. I'm thrilled that you think my story is an inspiration, but really I can't wait to see what you have in store. I know it's going to be spectacular!**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: First off: I love your dedication, and the fact that you reviewed every single chapter of this fic. Secondly: I'm honored that my fic was your introduction to the fandom. Now that you're here though, you should go check out the other fanfics here. There's quite a few here that are truly a lot more amazing then mine. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Nijibrush: Your words of encouragement made me beam, thanks for the fantastic review. Your paragraph concerning writing Skye's feelings was very insightful, and I loved reading it. I agree with you, I think Skye wouldn't want to hurt Jeffrey, which is partly my reason for writing her in this manner. I also think she's not going to be very welcome to the idea of dating yet, when she has spent so much time and effort pushing such thoughts from her head, hence, Jeffrey needed to start the ball rolling.**

 **Readwriteedit: Well, I did exactly what you didn't want me to do, I'm really sorry about that. I kind of had to start setting things into motion though, and though I hate playing with emotions, I felt that for this story I had to give Skye a push. I'll have you know I felt really guilty writing this scene after reading your brilliant review. I was over the moon with your kindness.**


	19. Chapter 19

She could have considered his words.

What was that supposed to mean? Skye kicked out furiously, her foot connecting viciously with the ball. The ball soared through the air and slammed into a tree hard enough to knock off bark. For some reason it only frustrated Skye more. Probably because she had to go fetch the soccerball before she could hit it again.

Everything was a mess, a humongous muddle of confusion and jumbled feelings. Skye hated feeling like this.

Was it her fault? It couldn't be, Jeffrey was the one who brought the conversation up. But the more she hit the crap out of the soccerball she began to feel a bit guilty. This only made her more upset, and when her energy was spent, Skye collapsed sobbing. Not crying, just annoying shrieking chokes of air that burned her lungs and made it hard to breathe. Her whole body shook from them, and she sat there her head buried on her knees, as she hugged her knees and felt miserable.

This was terrible.

"All men are mortal. Socrates is a man. Therefore, Socrates is mortal." Skye muttered to herself.

...

"What's it mean?" She had asked her mother.

"It's deductive reasoning." Her mother had explained amused, "You gather up the truths, and reason a true conclusion from them. For example, 'Skye is angry. Skye is only angry when someone is acting unreasonable, therefore, someone acted unreasonable towards Skye."

"I like that." Skye decided.

"It's logic, and it's math, you like both, so of course you would like it." Elizabeth's eyes twinkled, "What went wrong today?"

"I got yelled at by a teacher, because she said I wasn't trying. But I was trying, I just couldn't understand it."

"What couldn't you understand, dear?" Elizabeth inquired, handing Skye a glass of milk.

"For spelling, Ms. Wilcox told us 'i before e except for after c.', but she said I spelt 'their' wrong, and I spelt it like the rule told me to."

"Sometimes rules aren't perfect, Skye." Elizabeth Penderwick was smiling fondly, "There's always an exception to the rule."

"That doesn't make sense." Skye scowled, "Why don't they change the rules to fit that then?"

"Well 'i before e except sometimes it's not.' Isn't very catchy, is it?" Asked Skye's mother.

"It's unreasonable." Skye insisted darkly.

"A lot of things don't make a lot of sense, Skye." Elizabeth kissed the top of Skye's head, "You have to keep your mind open, be flexible. Not everything can be reduced to a math formula. You have to listen, and be open to change. If Galileo had stuck to the old rules, he wouldn't have found out that the earth circles the sun and not the other way around."

"But he took that back. He went back to saying that the sun circles the earth."

"Because the church forced him to." Elizabeth nodded, pleased, "Remember? The church was so stubborn to the old beliefs that they took them as set rules and insisted that they were right, so Galileo was wrong? They weren't listening, and they weren't open to change, and that's where you go wrong, Skye. You're not open to change, you're stubborn. That can be good, it means you're willing to fight for what is right. But if you don't listen, you don't know if you're being too stubborn for the wrong thing. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Skye frowned intensely.

...

Skye shook herself back into the now. That memory had no bearing on the present. She had listened to Jeffrey. He had been spouting a ridiculous notion. Skye knew for a fact that they could never work out that way. Ever. They were incompatible, she knew that. So Jeffrey could just shove his crap about her not listening. She had been perfectly reasonable, she had even explained to him how completely nonsensical his request had been. He was the one who hadn't listened.

...

Jeffrey cranked up the volume in his car. Anything to try to forget the hurt he was feeling, or how unreasonable Skye had been.

A loud electric guitar riff shredded throughout the interior of his car, it felt oddly soothing, and Jeffrey nodded his head to the strong beat.

Then the singer opened his hoarse mouth and ruined everything.

"No matter what you are,

I will always be with you!

Doesn't matter what you do, Girl,

Ooh, Girl!"

Okay, that was a really bad song choice.

"No matter where you go!

"I will always be around!-"

Jeffrey skipped the track on his phone, feeling even more disgruntled.

...

Skye walked back into the kitchen coolly and calmly. Walking right past Rosalind without a sign of irritation whatsoever, she went into the refrigerator and after rummaging around she pulled out the milk. She grabbed a glass from the drying rack and poured herself a drink. She put the milk back into the refrigerator and turning, she paused, the glass at her lips.

Rosalind was staring at her. Skye groaned internally, but outwardly she only took a gulp of milk.

"What?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Rosalind crossed her arms, adopting that annoying motherly stern look that she had, "You're the one who ran into the woods like a berserk locomotive."

Skye almost gagged on her milk at the strange analogy.

"Like a what?"

"Don't change the subject." Rosalind looked like she regretted the simile herself.

"What subject? I wasn't aware that I was discussing a subject at all. I'm drinking milk, you're making weird comparisons. What subject is there to change?" Skye challenged.

"Skye." Rosalind's gone held a warning, and normally Skye would have given in regretfully. Now? She didn't know why she persisted or why she felt herself grow angry.

"There's nothing to discuss, Rosalind." Skye snapped, "I'm fine. Stop playing my mom. We're not little kids anymore, and your little pretend act has gotten old. Just leave me alone!"

Skye slammed her glass down on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen. She regretted her words as soon as she had reached the stairs. Rosalind's stunned, pained expression flew back in her mind, but Skye pushed it out instantly, because it was the same hurt look Jeffrey had given her.

Skye went to her roof.

...

Jeffrey pulled over to the side of the road, and put his car into park. Then he began to slam his head into the top of his steering wheel in his frustration. Eventually he came to a halt, and just sat there head on the steering wheel panting after his episode.

"...It seems to me that,

" There are more hearts broken in the world

"Than can be mended.

"Left unattended

"What do we do,

"What do we do?

"Alone again, naturally."

The words were so compelling and true to his situation, Jeffrey almost cried at them.

Skye lay on her back, feeling exhausted and like a jerk. She glanced over as Rosalind climbed cautiously out next to her and sat down. She looked uncomfortable as she looked over the edge.

"I'm sorry." Skye sat up ashamed, "I really didn't mean that, I was just upset and stupid, and I'm really sorry, Rosy."

"It's fine, Skye." Rosalind assured, putting her arm around her younger sister, "I was prying."

"No! It's not your fault!" Skye insisted, "I..just...I'm really frustrated right now."

Skye buried her face into her knees.

"It...I...Jeffrey did something stupid." She mumbled.

"What'd he do?"

"Mfheashkrdmeoot." Skye's unintelligible answer came out.

"What?" Rosalind leaned in.

"He asked me out." Skye clarified without looking at her older sister, "On a date."

It was as Rosalind had suspected.

"Is that all?" She asked in surprise, "That's enough to get you both all upset? You two are supposed to be best friends!"

"It wasn't just that." Skye protested, "He-he got hurt when I said no."

"Why?" Rosalind pushed.

"I don't know." Skye spluttered, "He claimed that I didn't give him a chance, that I didn't listen to him."

"Did you listen to him?"

"Yes! It was just stupid baloney that we could never know unless we tried."

"That's all?" Rosalind raised a knowing eyebrow.

Skye opened her mouth, froze, and then frowned and looked down. She looked uneasy, guilty. Rosalind waited patiently as Skye stumbled around, remembering.

"Well..."She hesitated, "He was talking about something else, and...maybe I wasn't really taking it in. I...was too quick...to shut him...down. But it wasn't a valid argument!"

"How do you know if you weren't listening?!" Rosalind scoffed incredulously.

"Because we work as best friends. We're comfortable, dating would just be awkward confirmation that we're nothing more. Who knows If we'd be able to go back to our old friendship?!"

"Do you know how hypocritical you sound right now? You're mirroring the story you claim to hate!" Rosalind asked flatly, "You're basically excusing yourself with the age-old, cheap, rom-com, fear that dating ruins friendship. It's redundant, you're just afraid of change."

Skye blinked. Rosy was...right? Was she focusing too much on maintaining her current comfort to see the logic? Was Jeffrey right about dating? Probably not, but she HADN'T given him room to make his case. She was too eager to slam on the brakes and just keep them at their present relationship.

The situation cracked open and then Skye saw just how unreasonable she had been, and not Jeffrey. The poor guy had probably worked up every ounce of courage he had to ask her. Probably he had figured she'd say no, but then Skye had went tenacious bulldog on him and told him no before he could even finish. She had told him that it was out of the question! That he was stupid for asking, and then had the nerve to ignore his explanation just because she thought it was nonsense?

Skye felt ashamed. Was it a coincidence that she had thought of her mother's words that afternoon? Maybe. Probably not. After all, Skye had acted just like the church had towards Galileo.

"You're right."

"You don't have to sound surprised." Rosalind rolled her eyes.

"I'm such a jerk. A stupid bull-headed jerk!" Skye reburied her face.

"You're overly passionate, and stubborn." Rosalind corrected gently, "Not necessarily a bad thing, you just need to keep working to control it. And to be honest-whether you want to hear this or not- Jeffrey kind of made you relax."

Skye didn't answer, or remove her face, and Rosalind examined her nervously.

"I'm going to have to apologize to him." Skye groaned suddenly, "And listen to him. Hope he's not too mad."

"He'll forgive you." Rosalind said, "But you'll have to work to prove that you're worthy of that forgiveness."

"Okay, okay. This I as close as I get to emotional nonsense." Skye said gruffly, "I get the idea."

Rosalind stifled a smile.

"Well, good." She said rising, "And no more messing up. You know I hate coming out here."

"Rosy," Skye looked up, "Thanks. And I'm really really sorry about what I said, it was wrong all of it and I don't mean a word of it, I swear. I don't know what I would do without you."

Rosalind smiled down at her sister's earnestness.

"I know, Skye. It's fine. Of course, I am going to make you do all the supper dishes tonight as payback, but honestly? It's fine."

Skye flashed a weak smile at that, but turned back to the sky, lying down again. Rosalind saw that she was busy thinking, and left.

Skye sighed, and covered her face with an arm. Tomorrow. She was going back to Boston the next day, and she didn't look forward to the conversation and apology she'd have to address to Jeffrey.

Don't even mention all those traitorous thoughts that were even louder and harder to push down now. Don't, just...don't.

* * *

 **I'm just going to leave this chapter here, and skulk off in embarrassment at this untimely update. I actually did finish writing this on Saturday, and I was patting myself on the back at having typed out all that atrocious angst. Then I exited without saving. Of course I went into a depressed slump, cursed the internet gods, and couldn't bring myself to rewrite it until now.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Glad you like it so far! Not only that, but you're getting in fangirl mode! You made me feel just as excited as you.**

 **Readwriteedit: As always you fill me with intense relief, and I'm thrilled you still liked the last chapter. Thank you for those encouraging words. Sometimes I worry too much over trying to please people with my writing and it takes out too much on the story. Your review reminded me to just try my best at making the story better. Thank you so much for understanding, and I'm happy to know you're still following the story as it unfolds.**

 **Marowren: Thanks for your blessing, I can use all the help I can get. And I can feel the love, no matter how short you are(tbh, I'm secretly envious of shorter people, they've got all the grace and know how to carry themselves. I'm the one trippin' over obvious chairs and my own feet. Think awkward Jeffrey multiplied by ten plus a hundred, and that's still only half as awkward as I am.) You never fail to make me smile, and as I like to frequently say, "Stay freakin' awesome."**

 **Nijibrush: You were a huge inspiration to me. Those words of wisdom brightened me up like you'll never know. I was gnawing on my nails until you posted your positive opinion. I give you my relieved gratitude at your advice and motivating words of encouragement. Also, here's this chapter, another attempt to keep pushing myself out of my comfort zone.**


	20. Chapter 20

Alec whistled as he shook the orange juice. He always preferred it frothy. He poured himself a large glass and took a gulp. Then, he picked up the Arts section of the paper and leaning against the counter, he read as he waited for the toaster to finish its job.

Someone rapped 'shave and a haircut' on the door, interrupting Alec's peruse of an article on an Indie band.

That was Skye's knock, and probably the only beat in her non-musical repertoire.

Alec opened the door with a beaming smile.

"Good morning!" He said brightly, motioning her in. She seemed oddly hesitant.

"Morning, Alec." Skye walked in gingerly, "How was your band's jig at that hotel?"

"Great! We had an amazing time. Had some free food and some pickup money. It was a blast."

"Good." Skye said absent-mindedly as she looked around, "Is Jeffrey still in bed?"

"No, he's out for a jog." Alec explained, pouring Skye some orange juice, she accepted it out of reflex but didn't take a sip, "How was Thanksgiving? I got home late last night, and Jeffrey had already gone to bed, so I haven't heard what it was like."

"It was good." Skye said distractedly. Alec waited for her to continue. She didn't, and it suddenly felt very awkward in the room. Alec couldn't decide whether or not he should press Skye, and luckily he didn't have to, for Jeffrey arrived right then. They heard the door opening and then closing. Skye went rigid at the sound.

"Speak of the devil." Alec cried.

Jeffrey jumped at the sudden announcement of his arrival in the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Skye, but quickly he threw on a poker face and silently walked past her and began to root around in the refrigerator.

Then the room's ambience was downright chilly. Alec looked between the two, an odd look on his face as he tried to make sense of their closed off silence.

"How was your run, Jeffrey?"

"Fine." Jeffrey took a bite of a cold bagel, and sat at the table continuing to ignore Skye's presence. She looked everywhere but into Jeffrey's eyes.

"How was the family, Skye?"

"They're all well."

Alec felt hopeless, and like he was floundering in the stiff tension between the two. Skye was distant and looked to be trying to her work her courage up. Jeffrey was just plain apathetic and focused on his bagel.

"Morning...Jeffrey." Skye said at last. Jeffrey's eyes flitted over to her.

"Morning." He said curtly. And went back to squinting in the annoying glare of sunlight that filtered in through the kitchen window. Skye resumed looking all about, as if this was her first and not the nth time she had visited the McGraths.

Alec rubbed the top of his head vigorously. Just because it was a handy gesture, and because he felt absolutely frickin' clueless.

"Hey, Jeffrey, mind if I talk to you?" Skye finally sighed.

"Not until I finish my bagel." Jeffrey calmly took another minuscule nibble. He was barely a quarter of the way through it. His green eyes flashed, seemingly challenging Skye.

Skye only swallowed whatever irritated comment she had been tempted to say, and nodded. Alec raised both eyebrows. Skye not making a comeback or at least snatching Jeffrey's bagel was extremely weird and abnormal. He almost suspected it was a trick, and at any second she would pounce. She didn't.

Skye waited fifteen whole long painstaking minutes until Jeffrey slowly finished eating. And then she dragged him outside, which was a disappointing climax. Alec shrugged still going crazy over the bizarrity that had occurred in his kitchen, but he resigned himself to his clarinet.

...

Jeffrey stood on the edge of the curb, balancing on his left leg and carelessly swinging his right foot over the side. He was still avoiding looking at Skye, which was making it a lot harder for her. She would have preferred him being mad, over his not reacting at all.

"I thought a lot about what you said yesterday, after you left." Skye admitted. Jeffrey didn't say anything.

"I was...pretty mad at first. I was thinking, 'How dare he accuse me of not listening!'. And even when I came to the conclusion that I hadn't been listening, I tried to justify myself that there wasn't anything you could possibly say that could make us...dating seem justifiable." Skye rushed along, "Then Rosy talked to me, and I realized I was wrong, and had acted unfairly."

Jeffrey began pinwheeling his arms to regain his balance, but otherwise he didn't make a sign that he was listening.

"You're my best friend. You have been there for me when I've been incredibly disagreeable and downright irritable, but the second you asked me to just hear you out, I refused. I let my own opinions get in the way, and I wouldn't listen to your case. I'm sorry. It was stupid pig-headedness on my part, and I know you're not going to want to forgive me right away, but I want you to know that I will do my upmost and try to listen to you. Starting right now, I'm listening to your side and going to reflect sincerely on your opinion...if you still want to be friends."

Jeffrey didn't open his mouth, only walked along the curb for a bit. He was still in his jogging shorts and t-shirt, yet he didn't seem to notice the bitter New England morning air. Skye didn't budge from where she stood. She was wearing a hoodie but still felt the raw cold. Perhaps that was mainly a result of her tense anticipation of what Jeffrey would do.

Jeffrey stopped in front of Skye, still balancing on the curb. He had finished pondering.

Or, no. He was bending down to tie his shoelace. Skye almost groaned, but instead she jammed her cold hands impatiently into her pockets. Swiftly, Jeffrey stood up again and spoke for the first time since his breakfast.

"You're it." Jeffrey tagged Skye's shoulder lightly and then took off down the street in the opposite direction. For a moment, Skye only blinked and remained in place watching Jeffrey's retreating form. Then, she shook herself into action and took off after him determinedly. If that's what he wanted, he was going down.

...

For someone who had gone for a run that morning, Jeffrey still had a lot of energy left. Skye chased Jeffrey down alleys, across streets, speed-walked nonchalantly through a library, galloped full speed through a quiet suburban area, and only came to a halt at a playground, where Jeffrey held up a hand and panted out three words.

"No tag-backs."

Skye threw up her hands in frustration, and spun around.

"I'm kidding. Come on, we both needed that." Jeffrey straightened still breathing hard, as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes, "And I accept your apology. I'm still hurt, but you know the apology helped."

"Good." Skye's whole face transformed into one of strong relief.

"I haven't completely forgiven you." Jeffrey warned with his best (It was pathetic) stern face, "But I guess you've made a good start."

"Thanks." Skye said sincerely, and did her best not to laugh at his ridiculous facial expression, "And I'll listen now to what you said."

Jeffrey motioned to the swing set and they each took a seat. They swung in slow tandem for a bit, not saying anything, but eventually Jeffrey came to a halt. Skye followed his lead, scraping her sneakers over the sand to break her momentum.

"I don't know if that discussion is best at this moment." Jeffrey sighed, "I really really care about you, but how you reacted really stung. And I don't want to pressure you into that sort of thing again, just because you're willing to do anything to be forgiven."

"I understand." Skye swallowed, did she feel...disappointed? No, that wouldn't make sense. She pushed back the feeling to analyze some other time.

"Maybe you're right, and right now isn't the best time to start something." Jeffrey continued quickly, clearing his throat gruffly.

Skye didn't say anything, only closely observed how the chain of her swing linked together intricately. Jeffrey glanced at her, but went back to kicking the sand underneath him.

"I...was hasty." Skye admitted hesitantly. Jeffrey's eyes shot up curiously.

"I don't want to say I could feel something more for you." Skye tugged on her hoodie's pull strings, "But I...I can't deny you mean a whole lot more to me than anyone else has."

"And..?" Jeffrey urged, seeing her pause before continuing.

"I don't know." Skye mumbled, fiercely shoving her hands into her pockets, "I really struggle with these kind of feelings, Jeffrey. I'm not good at figuring my feelings out, they bother me and I get frustrated. I don't like not understanding the logic behind something."

"Feelings aren't something you can study in a textbook." Jeffrey said thoughtfully, "Unless you're taking Philosophy I suppose. Or...Psychology. Okay, forget that, so you can study them. I mean that you can't track feelings, sometimes you don't understand them until you're ready to listen to them. When you're ready to stop pushing them out of your head."

"Such as...?" Skye demanded.

"You want an example?" Jeffrey snorted at her demand, "Okay, well then let me see..."

He squinted thoughtfully up at the clouds. Skye watched him, taking in his wrinkled, freckled nose, and his hair that was still unruly from their spontaneous run. She didn't realize she was staring until Jeffrey came to a result.

"Okay, got one." Skye refocused her eyes on his, as Jeffrey began to rub his nose in an embarrassed manner.

"I...don't actually like coffee all that much."

"What?" Skye tried to see how that made sense with the topic they had been discussing.

"I mean it's okay, but I really only prefer a cup once in a blue moon, only when I'm trying to keep myself awake."

"Wait." Skye frowned, "But you come into the cafe all the time to buy coffee."

"Only...when it's your shift." Jeffrey gave her a meaningful look.

Skye stared at him, before finally catching his meaning.

"Wait. You mean?"

"Yeah..." Jeffrey rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I kinda had a crush on you. That's why I came in all those times. And I knew you worked there, Jane told me. I was curious about you at first and then it sort of grew into me trying to converse with you."

Skye was staring at him in disbelief.

"At first I was just telling myself that I was going back because the coffee was really good, but it wasn't. It was just all coffee to me, I couldn't see anything spectacular about it."

"What about when we started studying?"

"Well it was too late to say I didn't like coffee all that much, and I was having a blast hanging with you."

Skye shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"That is some dedication."

"Yeah well.." Jeffrey shrugged her amusement off, "The point is, I kept shoving my feeling back, until it finally hit me. It was a little late then, because we started becoming friends. And when we became friends I just put the feeling down to how comfortably we interacted. So that feeling grew the more I tried to push it away.

"When I finally accepted it, I didn't want to say anything. I didn't think that that kind of conversation would go well."

"It didn't." Skye agreed, a little nervous as to where the conversation was going at the current moment.

"No, it didn't. But I knew I just had to get it out of the way, and that I would hate myself if I didn't at least give it a try."

Skye nodded her head, contemplating his story. Jeffrey gazed at her, unwavering. If he wanted her to say something Skye couldn't tell what it was.

It seemed he had wanted her to say something, because Jeffrey gave a sigh and began to squint up at the sun again.

"There's your example." He said.

"Thanks." Was all Skye could make out, and it made her cringe.

They started to swing again, the tension was excruciating. Both sought a way to break it, but couldn't come up with anything.

'Squeak, squeak.' Went their swings with each thrust. Soon Skye was higher than Jeffrey, and he was trying to pass her. That got a few chuckles out of them and helped to smooth the awkwardness.

Then, Skye suddenly dragged her feet and came to a halt. Jeffrey continued to shoot past her back and forth.

"Hey." She said.

"What?" Jeffrey kept going.

"So you said it was going to take awhile for you to be able to forgive me completely."

"Yeah." Jeffrey slowed, wondering where she was going.

"What can I do to make that go faster?"

Jeffrey halted abruptly. Initially, he was startled by the question, but then he began to grin almost maliciously. Skye groaned.

"Let's see." Jeffrey relished her anguish, pretending to think carefully.

"From now on you have to call me, 'The most awesomeness person who ever lived'-"

"No." Skye said stubbornly, "No, I swear right now that if you're going to make me call you by a title I will murder you and feel no guilt whatsoever."

"Fine." Jeffrey grumped agreeably, "Then you have to give me a hug once a week."

"Why?" His request was random and not what she had been expecting. She had assumed he was going to insist on the name.

"I dunno." Jeffrey shrugged nonchalantly, but he seemed a little flustered.

"For how long?" Skye demanded.

"Until I forgive you." Jeffrey said.

"No, I meant how long do the hugs have to be?"

"Wait. You're actually going to do it?"

" It's better than the title." Was all Skye said.

"I don't really care about the length then." Jeffrey said with a wave and a grin, "Just as long it's a full hug, and not one of your slaps on the back."

"Fine." Skye agreed, and then continued sarcastically, "Anything else?"

"Yes." Jeffrey ignored her sarcasm, "You have to push me on the swing right now."

"Seriously?"

"My feet are tired." Jeffrey pouted.

Skye groaned, but she grudgingly got off her swing and began to shove Jeffrey.

...

"Wheeee!" Jeffrey whooped as he went higher.

"Stop that." Skye hissed, "There's parents for crying out loud."

"Who cares?" Jeffrey laughed at her embarrassment.

"Can I stop now?"

"Nope!" Jeffrey cackled.

"Hey! Can you push me too?" A small four year old begged, sitting on the free swing next to Jeffrey.

Skye pushed Jeffrey once more, and then studied the pig-tailed girl reluctantly. The girl looked hopeful.

"Oh, come on she's-" Skye cut Jeffrey off with a very rough shove, and he yelped at the jolt.

"Fine." Skye agreed with a sigh, and pushed the girl gently. The girl giggled excitedly.

"Higher!" She urged.

"Woohoo!" Jeffrey cheered. Skye pushed them both, and mentally face-palmed herself at the same time.

"Me too!" "Me too!" A cluster of toddlers swarmed the swing set eagerly, once they saw that their friend was getting a free ride.

Skye moaned in frustration. This was getting out of hand. How had her meaningful apology turned into this?

...

In the end, Skye had to recruit the help of Jeffrey and a parent to push all the kids. Jeffrey was of course the favorite with his enthusiasm and willingness combining to make him the most fun swing-pusher.

Or pushover. He couldn't say no to any of the kids, a fact that made Skye laugh. It was hilarious seeing a kid give Jeffrey puppy eyes and then watching him melt. They couldn't even leave the playground without Jeffrey giving everyone high-fives and several hugs to the more cuddly kids.

"You enjoyed yourself." Skye said wryly, stretching her sore shoulders. Jeffrey was humming beside her as they walked back to the apartment.

"I did." Jeffrey smiled sweetly in reply, not giving a care for her grumpiness.

They didn't say anything else after that, as they walked in companionable silence. Skye didn't speak because she was thinking, and Jeffrey didn't because he knew she was thinking.

"Hypothetically speaking." Skye spoke slowly as they reached his street, "Do you really think, we could work out? Dating wise?"

"Are you asking me out? Hypothetically?" Jeffrey stopped short in surprise.

"No! Not hypothetically or otherwise!" Skye insisted, waving her hands frantically, "I was curious is all."

"Oh. Alright." Jeffrey collected himself, disappointedly, "Yeah, I do. Or at least not for lack of trying on my part. I'm serious when I ask people out."

"But not in any other situation." Skye cracked dryly.

"Okay! That's too far." Jeffrey spun about directly into her path so that he was looking at her face to face, "I'm going to let you know right now, Skye-'Freaking'-Penderwick, starting today and hereafter every day I see you, I'm going to ask you out, until you agree. How's that for serious?"

"You're joking." Skye eyed him up and down, "Right?"

"Nope." Jeffrey smiled but his face was set like a stone. He had that annoying challenging look about him that always made Skye feel like she had to take him down a peg, "I'll start right now. Skye, will you go on a date with me?"

"No!" Skye protested indignantly.

"Alright." Jeffrey shrugged complacently and fell into step next to her again, "There's always next time."

And he began to whistle. Skye knew that signaled that he didn't care what she thought. Jeffrey whistling was the same as him saying 'You can't perturb me in any way, because I'm above you.", and he usually used it right in the middle of an argument. Skye detested that, because for Pete's sake! He couldn't even finish an argument properly!

Skye smoldered slightly, feeling that Jeffrey had bested her somehow, and-though she didn't care to admit it-she was taken aback by his vow and rather touched.

Jeffrey threw out his arms when they had reached the apartment, and waited in a demanding manner.

"What?" Skye asked. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"My hug." Jeffrey tilted his head with an impish grin. He knew that she had known exactly what he had been implying.

Skye scowled, but stepped forward and hugged Jeffry stiffly. The warmth and gentleness of his arms returning the hug felt relaxing. Comfortable. So Skye drew out of the hug abruptly.

Jeffrey was blushing, but he turned quickly before Skye could make note of it, and he began to jog up the apartment's front stairs.

"Later, Skye." He waved.

""Hey, Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey looked back, inquiringly.

"Thank you.." Skye looked almost vulnerable and she drew a deep breath to carry on, "Just..thanks. Thanks for accepting my apology and not carrying a grudge. Thanks for caring. And thanks for being my best friend. It means a lot."

And with that, Skye took off before Jeffrey could reply. She was half a block away when Jeffrey's text hit her phone and vibrated in her pocket. Skye pulled it out, read his reply, and smiled wider than she had in awhile.

"You're welcome. Your SKYEness."

For the record, though, it was a really terrible pun.

* * *

 **I swear I have a way too apundant a supply of puns. I'm going to try to tone them down. My best gal friend informed me that such jokes aren't apparently "as amazing of a talent or life skill' as I make them out to be. *Sigh*. There goes all that hard work I put on my résumé. All I'll have left on that piece of paper when I finish now is 'will work for ice cream.'. Ha ha, just kidding. I'll also work for bacon, but only because I've always wanted to shout, "Hey! I've brought home the bacon!" to my mother.**

 **Readwriteedit: Awwww, Lucky!I want to go to Boston. I'm afraid everything I know about it comes from Google. Still that's a pretty freakin' awesome coincidence finding a perfect fit for Jeffrey like that. The fact that he had a clarinet too, mind-blew me. And in a coffee shop of all places! It made me chortle hilariously. I hope you discovered a determined blonde reading a Physics book too, because that would be hella awesome. I'm insanely jealous of you now, but also happy that you got to witness such a sight. It made my day.**

 **I'm also ecstatic that you liked the last chapter. Initially I was hesitant and a little conflicted as to how I wrote Skye's inner conflict, but I'm relieved now to hear you agreed with them. Also, YES! I agree we need more Skye/mother moments.**

 **Nijibrush: Steal any of my ideas any time. I can't help but feel that I would love how you write them better, especially if it involves Skye interacting with her mother. I mean seriously! In the book we see Skye feeling very fierce and passionate towards the memory of her mother, but we don't really get to hear of anything they did together. That's probably one of my biggest disappointments with the series. I'm glad you liked the bit about Galileo. I actually studied him quite a bit as a kid(NERD!), and I had to incorporate him in somehow.**

 **Thanks for your sympathy concerning my idiotic deletion failure crisis, I was extra cautious with this chapter, and yet still a day late. *face palm*, guess I can't win 'em all.**


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a class? You'll be late." Skye scolded Jeffrey as he walked into the cafe. Despite her words she began to pour tea into a to-go styrofoam cup.

"Yeah." Jeffrey shrugged, "I'll get there eventually. I thought I'd stop by to tell you that there's a new Italian restaurant that just opened, and it looks pretty good. How about a date Friday night?"

"No!" Skye said indignantly.

"Okay." Jeffrey shrugged again, "Just thought I'd ask."

"Here." Skye held out his cup to him along with a frown.

"What about my hug?" Jeffrey leaned on the counter with smirk.

"I already gave you one on Saturday!" She protested, "And the deal was once a week."

"It's Tuesday though, a new week." Jeffrey pointed out smugly, his arms still outspread.

Skye made a noise that sounded like a mix between a frustrated gargoyle and an angry Python, but with one smooth motion and a hand planted on the counter, she vaulted straight over. Her apron flapping, she landed right next to Jeffrey, who had stepped back defensively at her sudden leap. Skye hugged him tightly, his arms pinned helplessly to his sides, Jeffrey had to hold his cup out at a weird angle. Still he grinned-obviously pleased-once Skye had pulled back.

"Now beat it." She motioned gruffly, "Get to class"

Jeffrey winked brazenly and swept out of the cafe.

"Who's the guy friend?" Asked Mr. Carter, her boss. He was laughing as Skye jumped back over the counter.

"No-one." Skye grew red, "He's just a big-"

..

In class, Jeffrey was lifting his cup to his lips as he absent-mindedly listened to his professor lecture about the structure of Handel's music. The professor paused and blinked at Jeffrey, before breaking out into an amused smile.

"Insult the barista this morning, Mr. McGrath?"

"What?" Jeffrey was thrown off by the sudden question.

Mr. Hoover gestured towards his styrofoam cup. Jeffrey turned it, his eyes beginning to narrow in suspicion.

Jeffrey was used to uncaring baristas scrawling his name out wrong, but this was ridiculous. It wasn't spelled anything like his name.

"Touché, Skye." Jeffrey read it again and shook his head.

"Dork." Read his cup.

* * *

"That's J-E-F-" Jeffrey spelled out the next morning.

"I know how to spell." Skye said not even trying to disguise her self-satisfied smirk.

"Could have fooled me." Jeffrey crossed his arms, "I saw what you wrote on my cup, yesterday. That wasn't very nice, Skye, my whole class laughed."

"Aww, did that hurt your feelings?" Skye said without a trace of pity.

"You know I think I deserve a compensation now. How 'bout we go see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Is it a date?"

"Yup."

"No, I have homework, and so do you." Skye frowned at him and passed him his cup.

"So you'd go if you didn't have homework?" Jeffrey perked up.

"Nope, I have homework because I don't want to go." Skye said smoothly, "Have a nice day, Dork."

With that she turned to the next customer.

"Oh, it is on." Jeffrey said to himself with a determined expression, and a sip of his tea once outside.

A teenager passing by snickered at him. Jeffrey looked at his cup. His name was spelt right. Skye hadn't appeared to have done anything to-.

Jeffrey closed his eyes, and nodded his head knowingly. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the bottom of his cup.

"A pig snout! Real mature, Skye!"

* * *

"Well, do you want to go out with him or not?" Rosalind sighed into the phone, " You shouldn't keep using your school as an excuse, unless you mean it. Are you sincere about not dating until you finish?"

"I-I...Yeah?" Skye groaned, "It's just really confusing right now. I'm not good at figuring out this kind of stuff. My head tells me that it wouldn't be logical and that it would just be an awkward inconvience."

"No offense, Skye, but that sounds like rubbish and not logic." Rosalind said matter-of-factly.

"What?!"

"You guys already hang out 24/7. How would dating be a hindrance?"

Skye spluttered but couldn't think of a comeback.

"I think it's just you over stressing and analyzing this. You're too worried that something will go wrong, that you can't see the positive side of you dating. You do like him a lot, don't you?"

"He's my best friend." Skye emphasized. Rosalind could tell by her tone that she was scowling.

"Yes, you've told me that three times in this conversation alone." Rosalind raised her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation, "Look why don't you go over all of the pros involved in the two of you dating. Maybe that'll help you decide. I've got go now. I've got school too you know."

* * *

(Pros for going on a date with Jeffrey, No 1: He'd stop asking me out if I went on one.)

"I'm serious, Kate." Skye groaned slumping over her textbooks, "The customer complains that I put too many blueberries in his blueberry muffin! Then he demands a refund on his money, plus a free new muffin."

"Freeloaders." Kate shook her head, "They complain on purpose you-"

She paused and wrinkled her forehead.

"Where's that music coming from?"

"What?"

Skye lifted her head.

"Listen?" Kate shook her head insistently, "Hear that?"

Kate was right, there was a guitar strumming somewhere. The two roommates exchanged confused looks. Then someone started singing and Skye face palmed and groaned.

"I never needed love

Like I need you,

And I never lived for nobody

But I live for you." Jeffrey crooned under the kitchen window.

"Is that..?" Kate was covering her mouth and snickering. Skye didn't answer, instead she flung open the window and looked down on the messy-haired brunette boy standing below on the fire escape. Jeffrey smiled up at her but kept on singing.

"Maybe it's the way you smile,

I come all undone..."

Skye pulled back into the apartment; so Jeffrey strummed and sang the chorus for all he was worth.

"Baby, ooh I get chills when I'm with you,

Oh, Baby! My world stands still when I'm with-"

Skye dumped cold water on his head mercilessly.

Jeffrey shrieked at the icy downpour and spluttered in panic.

"Dang it, Skye!" He rasped and shivered, "You'll ruin Alec's guitar!"

"Like it wasn't already ruined by your failed singing career." Skye said dryly, looking down on him with crossed arms.

"It's freezing now!" Jeffrey swiped at his wet hair, "Will you let me in?"

"No."

"How about a date on Saturday, then?" Jeffrey asked hopefully.

"No!" Skye slammed the windows shut.

Jeffrey's shoulders sagged and he descended the fire escape, dejected. Skye felt a little guilty at being so harsh.

* * *

"Pros for going on a date with Jeffrey, No. 2" Skye muttered. She sat there thinking hard. What other pros were there? All she could think of at that moment were cons.

"Irhgh." She groaned and dropped her head on her desk. It was too hard, there was nothing good about dating! Everything about it screamed pointless.

Rosalind had said that much though, that she was too focused on what could go wrong. Alright then, what if the date did go well. What would happen? Would they go on another? Skye groaned at the idea of going through all that torturous inward hassle again.

Did it have to be a hassle? Was she over-analyzing this? She had never had so many prohibitions when she went on dates before. And she had always gone on those with a sense of 'This isn't going to work, so let's get this over with'. Was she scared, because she thought...that a date would lead to something more between her and Jeffrey?!

Skye sat back and furrowed her forehead, trying to swallow that thought. No, that couldn't be. She was only scared of hurting Jeffrey and ruining things between them. But would it ruin things? Jeffrey had said that if things didn't work he wouldn't let it get between them.

Was it because...she possibly, might-? No! She never thought of that dork like that ever!

Skye shook her head stubbornly, but stopped herself in frustration. She had to stop pushing stuff out of the way, it was preventing her from looking at the problem clearly. She breathed in deeply.

Okay, what if she did care for Jeffrey as more than just a best friend? Skye pushed on.

Well he did annoy the crap out of her a lot. And he could be the biggest dork in the universe. He pushed her buttons on purpose and sometimes they'd fight because they were both too stubborn for their own good.

But, he made her laugh a lot. Sometimes just by laughing himself. He was absurdly patient with her, and listened to anything she ranted about. And there was that time he badgered her into telling him about her crappy date, and then helped her get over it. He took her sarcasm in his stride and it was to be admitted that she teased him just as much.

Yeah, he was a dork. But a sweet, gentle, and kind dork. Like that time she had to wait ten minutes for him because he was holding the door open for a school group, and was too nice to not let them all through before himself. Not to mention his whole pretending to like coffee just so he could get to know her.

He was absurdly selfless too, willing to drop his schoolwork at a moment's notice when a classmate needed a ride to an emergency dentist appointment, and like how he shoved Jane out of the way of that car.

He was able to joke with her, but also just as easily hold his own in more thoughtful and serious conversations. He respected and encouraged her passions, and-

Skye blinked in surprise. She had really run on there. What was that supposed to tell her? Slowly she began to type on her keyboard and finished her second pro.

(Pros for going on a date with Jeffrey, No.2: There could be a possibility that I care more for the idiot then I'm inclined to admit)

Skye leaned back and looked at her two lists. The one with cons ran on for twelve different reasons, while she had only two pros, but for some reason Skye felt the pros outweighed the cons.

* * *

"You okay?" Skye had been quiet for most of their study session, tensing herself for Jeffrey's inevitable question, but Jeffrey had been silent as a grave and he looked tired.

"Hmm?" Jeffrey looked up distractedly.

"You look stressed." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"It's just all my homework." Jeffrey rubbed his face, "Sometimes I feel like trying to balance music and business is going to kill me. It's a lot to focus on."

"But...that's not all.." Skye examined him thoughtfully, "You're worrying about something else aren't you?"

Jeffrey shrugged uncomfortably, but Skye stared at him persistently. He finally gave in, throwing down his pencil so he could run his hands over his face tiredly.

"Mother has been on my case more than usual." He admitted with a deep sigh, "You know, to give up music."

"But you aren't thinking about doing that, right!?" Skye demanded, surprised, "Music's your dream, and you've worked so hard at it!"

"No, no," Jeffrey shook his head firmly, "I'm not giving up music ever, Skye. Do you really think I'd even consider it?"

Skye relaxed.

"Well, you better not, or I'd have to knock some sense back into you."

"Would have thought you'd be the first person to try to make me stop playing music." Jeffrey smiled at her.

"It's the only thing that can distract you enough from bugging me all the time." Skye shrugged dismissively, "What are you telling your mother?"

"Just the usual." Jeffrey picked his pencil up and began to study his textbook again, "Promising her to do my best in my Business studies and that I'm putting that before music. Like I said it's just a little stress, I'm fine really. I've just got to keep working at it."

Skye studied her best friend tentatively for a moment or two, before returning thoughtfully to her English homework.

Later, when Skye was getting her books together to go back to her apartment, Jeffrey still hadn't asked her on a date. Unusual for him, because he had persisted pretty well on his promise to her.

"Goodnight." Skye told him uncertainly.

"Night." Jeffrey waved distractedly before returning his hand to tangle in his hair. He was silently mouthing the words in his textbook as he read them. Skye stalled hesitantly by the front door.

"Hey?"

Jeffrey looked up startled.

"Aren't you going to ask me out or something?" Skye shrugged nonchalantly.

Jeffrey blinked and stared at her. Then after a moment's confusion he broke into his slow easy smile and put down his pencil.

"I don't know." He drawled, leaning back in his chair, "I'm thinking about just playing hard to get. Think it'd work?"

"No." Skye said staunchly and made herself open the door proudly.

"Alright, Skye." Jeffrey threw up his hands obligingly and played along, "Will you go on a date with me on... Saturday night?"

Skye paused in the doorway and turned back.

"Sure." She tried to say as lightly as possible.

Jeffrey's chair's front legs came down with a thud, and he gaped at Skye.

"R-really?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Sure." Skye shifted a bit nervously, despite her best efforts to appear cool, "What time?"

"Uh...um. I-I." Jeffrey ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think rapidly, "Um...uh, how about six? I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure." Skye nodded, trying not to blush at the excited look that was beginning to light up his face, "Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the cafe?"

"Yeah." Jeffrey crossed his arms and tried to look smooth, "Right. Right. See you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Bye." Skye closed the door behind her, and hurried down the apartment steps, her stomach still twisting and her heart still pumping hard. Her face had heated up, and she didn't doubt that it was red.

She had only gotten halfway down the stairs though, when a sudden whoop came splitting through the night air. Skye turned back and looked up at the apartment Jeffrey and Alec shared. She couldn't stop the wide smile that threatened to crack her face.

* * *

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Glad you loved it! As to how I'm so amazing, I wouldn't know about that, but I try to read three books a week, maybe that contributes to the writing. I dunno. If you mean amazing as a person, I find that hilarious. I'm basically just a walking mass of puns trying to make it as an adult. Thank you for the kind words though.**

 **Readwriteedit: So many compliments in one review, you've got me incredibly flustered and flattered. I started laughing in the middle of it. Sorry this is late, got into one of those writer slumps for a stretch there. I'm going try to get back on track with the updates, but thank you for the confirmation on their characterization too, I'm trying my best there.**

 **Nijibrush: Your review thrilled me. I'm honored that the chapter had that effect on you, and I probably got way more excited than I should, but then beds were made for jumping on anyway right? Anyway you left me very pleased, happy, and with a sore head (the ceiling was a little closer than I realized), gratius tibi.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi-hi.. Um, there you go." Jeffrey hurriedly opened the passenger side door for Skye.

"Thanks." Skye rolled her eyes. Inwardly, she wished he'd stop acting so jumpy, he was making her feel just as nervous.

Jeffrey closed the door after her, and scurried around the front of his car and got back in the driver's seat.

"How are you?" Jeffrey said, automatically hating himself for sounding so stiff. He started his car as an effort to occupy himself. If he didn't get a grip on his nerves and stop acting like piece of wood, the date would be a failure. Jeffrey's inward berating only resulted in him not hearing what Skye said.

"Sorry, what?"

Skye gave him a weird look, but repeated herself.

"I said I was fine. And why the heck are your wipers going? It's not raining."

Jeffrey looked at his windshield in surprise, and then sheepishly turned his wipers off.

"Meant to do the headlights."

"They're on the other side of the steering wheel." Skye pointed out helpfully, she was struggling to hide a smile.

"I know how to drive." Jeffrey protested rather weakly and started off down the street.

"Coulda fooled me." Skye shot back, but she began to relax in her seat, their snarking feeling normal and what she was used to. In turn, that helped Jeffrey breathe easier as well.

"So where are you taking me?" Skye inquired, "I swear that if it turns out to be fancy after you told me to wear my everyday clothes, I'm going to clobber you."

Jeffrey gave her a mischievous grin.

"McGrath."

"Just teasing." Jeffrey placed a hand defensively on his chest, "And cross my heart hope to be clobbered it's not even remotely fancy. You're supposed to have a good time on dates, right?"

"Wouldn't know about that." Skye wrinkled her nose, "I've never had a good time on one."

"Well you can trust me. I happen to be a leading expert in the field of dating."

"Really? And how many dates would it be that you've gone on?" Skye raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Maybe, probably perhaps... One date..." Jeffrey mumbled and focused his eyes straight ahead.

"Whoo! Hold up, we got a real Casanova here!" Skye announced, chortling gleefully.

"Like my mother would let me anywhere near a girl that wasn't of her choice." Jeffrey protested, "Although, I suppose in the end, I'm a bit grateful for that. Who knows what would have happened? I might not be dating you!"

Skye reddened and shifted a bit awkwardly. Jeffrey felt triumphant. Skye was just as nervous as he was. He had to smile at that thought.

"What's so funny?" Skye demanded with her arms crossed.

"Nothing." Jeffrey swallowed his smile and looked at her serenely, "Do you want to listen to music?"

"What do you have?" Skye resigned herself to the fact that music would be less awkward then their terrible conversing.

"You don't have anything on your phone?" Jeffrey raised an eyebrow.

"Not too much, no." Skye shrugged, but plugged her phone into the aux chord, and began flipping around.

The first track started booming at an alarming volume. Jeffrey and Skye both jumped in alarm, and Jeffrey quickly lowered the volume.

"Forgot it was so loud." He muttered.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Skye accused as she kept skipping through music on her phone.

"Was that...the Big Bang Theory theme song?"

"...maybe." Skye mumbled.

"Oh my God, you are such a nerd!" Jeffrey teased.

"It's a good song!" Skye protested defensively as she skipped over another song. And another. And another.

"C'mon just choose one!" Jeffrey said, "I won't laugh."

"Ha, like I believe that."

"Alright, why don't you just close your eyes, skip three times, and whatever it lands on, we have to listen to it."

"Fine." Skye threw up her hands and did as he asked. She listened, cringing, waiting to hear what random geek theme song was going to play. Unfortunately, it wasn't a theme song. Skye winced as a 'Vedrai Carino' began to play, a woman's sonorous voice singing in German.

"Is this opera?" Jeffrey gaped, "You listen to opera!?"

"It's not a big deal." Skye hurriedly pulled the chord out of her phone, "Just...just forget it. Okay?"

"What? No way!" Jeffrey crowed, "I can't believe that Skye freakin' Penderwick listens to opera, and Italian opera at that!"

"It's German." Skye swallowed.

"This is the most insane moment of my life!" Jeffrey was laughing, "You of all people!"

"Can we just drop it." Skye said uncomfortably.

"Never in a million years-" Jeffrey shook his head, "Would I have thought your taste in music ran in-"

"It was one of my Mom's favorite songs." Skye cut him off reluctantly.

Jeffrey's mouth shut, and the silence in the car grew painfully unbearable. Skye looked out her window, anything to avoid Jeffrey's eyes. Jeffrey was doing the same, gazing intently out through the windshield.

"I'm really really sorry." He sounded so regretful, Skye had to turn and look at him, "That was really inconsiderate of me, I'm sorry, Skye."

"You didn't know." Skye said distantly, "It's...it's fine."

"No, that was really mean-spirited of me." Jeffrey sounded morose, "I-I didn't realize...I mean-"

"Jeffrey. It's fine." Skye caught his eyes seriously, "Really."

"Thanks. Sorry." Jeffrey pulled his eyes back to the road.

For a long moment, the only sound to be heard was the hum of the car's engine, and the sound of its wheels on the asphalt.

"You know...she would have really liked you." Skye said hesitantly, "Honestly, sometimes there is something similar to the way you both saw things. She was so patient with me...she really listened and cared about other people. I think you both would have a lot in common. She...would have loved you."

"Thank you." Jeffrey's voice sounded choked, "That means an awful lot, Skye. I know how much she was to you."

Skye was frowning fiercely, but Jeffrey knew it was only because she had a hard time with emotional situations. It was her trying to regain control. Jeffrey was too stunned to say anything anyway. The fact that Skye had compared him to her mother was...mind-blowing. Skye had rarely mentioned her, but from the way she had spoken when she did speak of her, it was clear how much she missed her. In a way, it sent Jeffrey's heart soaring.

"Let's see what you have for music." Skye cleared her throat and picked up his phone, desperate to end the stillness and any sentimental feelings that hung in the air.

"Be my guest." Jeffrey coughed, willing for the silence to end.

"Oh, God. Taylor Swift? Really?" Skye complained.

"Hey, haters gonna hate."

...

"Ha! Take that you son of a witch!" Jeffrey sprung out and shot at a retreating figure.

"Seriously?" Skye rounded the corner, throwing up her hands, "The plan was for you to lure him over and then I jump out and ambush him. C'mon!"

"That man is my mortal enemy!" Jeffrey sounded put out, "His death has to come by my hands!"

"He's freakin' ten, Jeffrey! You know what?" Skye pointed her gun at Jeffrey's chest.

"You wouldn't-"

Skye shot his lazer tag vest.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jeffrey threw up his hands and made his way back to the entrance, "Et tu Judas?!"

Skye shook her head and waited til Jeffrey was out of sight.

"He's dead again." She announced. The small ten year old kid popped his head out.

"Cool. Let's get that weird guy with the angel tattoo next."

"You flank right? And I'll hold his fire?"

"Yeah!" The kid high-fived Skye, "Let's do this!"

...

"I can't believe you made an alliance with the devil! Especially since I'm the best lazer tag player in the universe!"

"The six year old girl with pigtails was more intimidating than you, Jeffrey." Skye rolled her eyes, "And let's face it, every time I played with you on my side, I lost. It was time to up my game."

"You mean like going full out terminator on everyone?" Jeffrey said in disbelief, "You made the guy with that weird tattoo cry."

"Hey, he couldn't take the heat." Skye said in triumphant satisfaction, "And that was totally pigtails' doing. That kid was like a ninja."

Jeffrey and Skye made eye contact, and couldn't help themselves. They burst out laughing. It was a relieved, comfortable laugh, and Skye -if she was being honest with herself- felt really really happy. It felt good, after having such a great time, to just sit there and laugh. Jeffrey had surprised her pleasantly that night.

The guy was as cheesy as Jane was overly romantic. She had expected something like flowers and dinner at some high-brow restaurant, and him trying to convince her that they were perfect together. It wasn't anything like that, and Skye felt a bit guilty for thinking it.

Jeffrey knew her so well. He had taken her to something that he had known that not only would she enjoy it, but that they would enjoy it together. He hadn't made one remark or argument on how perfect they were for each other. And for supper? He had packed grilled cheese sandwiches and root beer, and taken her to their soccer park to eat and then battle one on one.

And, yeah, Skye felt good. She had always been bitterly pessimistic about dating, and even more so about dating Jeffrey. At that present moment, sitting next to Jeffrey and just laughing, Skye felt like they were closer than they had ever been. As if the date had made them better friends, instead of putting an awkward strain on them like she had insisted it would.

Maybe Skye had known that it would end in that manner, all along. Perhaps she, the supposedly fearless and tenacious Skye, had been scared of being that close to anyone.

"That was fun." Jeffrey stated with a long sigh, as he clutched the stitch in his side from laughing so hard.

"It was alright." Skye shrugged.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Admit it, you had just as much of a blast as I did."

"...Mm, probably more so actually." Skye pretended to mull carefully, "After all I didn't lose as much as you did."

"Only because I have a higher sense of morals." Jeffrey said with pompous dignity, "I would never ever stab someone in the back, or create covert alliances with my best friend's enemies."

"It's a dog eat dog world, my friend. It's evolve or be killed, and well you were the weakest link tonight." Skye poked him in the ribs.

"Your competitiveness is really quite frightening, do you know that?" Jeffrey asked as he stood up and lent her a hand.

"I've been told that one or twice or half a million times." Skye let him pull her up, "Mostly by you of course. Why? Does your fragile ego feel threatened?"

"No, I kind of like that about you." Jeffrey smiled and put his hands in his pockets, "I mean sure, it can be scary sometimes, but I like that you're passionate."

Skye didn't know what to say to that, so she went to her trusty fall back. She punched Jeffrey's shoulder, albeit a lot lighter than usual. For some reason, his words had made her feel even happier on the inside, almost giddy-like. And Skye Penderwick didn't do giddy.

"Sooo." Jeffrey drew out the word slowly as they reached Skye's apartment, "I had a good time, you seemed to have a good time... Wanna do it again next week?"

"I mean." Jeffrey hurried on before Skye had a chance to answer, "Not the exact same thing. We'd go somewhere else. Unless you want to do the exact same thing, which we could, it's no big deal. Because tonight was really really amazing and-"

"I'd like that." Skye cut him off, "And it doesn't have to be the same as tonight's."

"Cool." Jeffrey let out a long sigh of relief and smiled at her gratefully, "Cool."

"Great." Skye agreed, because she couldn't think of what else to say.

Then they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. It didn't feel uncomfortable either. It felt like they were making a connection, and neither one was aware of it.

"I love you." Jeffrey said distantly, caught up in the moment.

Skye's eyes widened in shock and she took a step back. Jeffrey's face transformed into one of realization at what he had just said, and there on into one of horror.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, sorry!" He waved his hands frantically, "I didn't mean to say that. Not that it isn't true! Dang it! No! I didn't mean that either! Just forget- you know what? Forget I said that, please?"

"Um...yeah. Right. Sure. You got it." Skye couldn't think of any other words of confirmation.

"Right." Jeffrey raised a hand weakly and tapped the side of her shoulder with his fist, a poor attempt at imitating her traditional sock on the arm, "We still on for next week?"

His face was pleading pathetically;so, Skye said:

"Yeah. Sure. Of course. Um...goodnight."

And she ran up her apartment stairs.

"You're an idiot." Jeffrey told himself bleakly, "A stupid, freakin', moronic, and...bloody idiot!"

* * *

 **Gosh, I feel like I'm drawing this story out way too much. Almost there though. I think. About three or four more chapters hopefully.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Thank you! And as for writing that story, I recommend going for it! I can't wait to see what you write.**

 **Readwriteedit: Why thank you, your graciousness, I don't know why but Cheshire Cat compliment made me feel even more outrageously flattered than usual. The idea that I made you smile that wide filled me with a sense of pleased accomplishment, thank you! I'm glad you liked that chapter, thank you for your kind words concerning my slump too. I'm still muddling through it, but I'm going to try to make the next update a little sooner than I have been lately. Thank you, your reviews always make me grin twice as wide as the Cheshire.**

 **Nijibrush: You got me, I'm a humongous softie. Side note though, I have worked extremely hard to keep up this tough image, but you and your overly thoughtful reviews make it really hard to not giggle in a deluded manner. Thanks a lot for that. Seriously though, thank you for the encouragement, I wish I had that block of wood to bash my head on, I'm afraid I cracked my desk the last time I had a writer's cramp. Thank you so much for your sympathy and your ongoing support of my story, it means a lot to me.**


	23. Chapter 23

"...I mean you guys seemed great at the Christmas party, what's wrong?"

"That's it, Rosy!" Skye paced the kitchen, phone to her ear, "It's-it's like, I don't know! I mean we're dating and all, but that's it! There's something in the air, and it's been festering and festering ever since he told me he loved me."

"What?!"

Skye cringed, mentally cursed herself, and held her cellphone out at arm's length.

"He told you he loves you?! What did you say!? When did he say it? Have you guys discussed it? Do you love him? Why didn't you tell me this?!"

Rosy's were quick, frantic like, and asked in one breath. Skye, suddenly feeling very trapped, decided to answer the last inquiry made to her.

"I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd react like this!" She hissed, "Oh, good Lord! I didn't want to talk about this!" Skye kicked the counter in frustration.

"Look, this is a big deal, okay?" Rosy said in a softer, but still excited voice.

"Ask her if he kissed her yet!" Skye heard an equally excited voice in the background of Rosy's phone. She cringed, pulled back her phone as if to throw it, thought better, and put it back to her ear.

"Rosy.." Her voice was scarily calm, "Is that Jane?"

There was silence on the other end.

"...and Batty." Came Rosalind's apologetic reply.

Skye kicked the refrigerator.

"Why don't we call a MOPS?" Rosalind attempted brightly.

"Call a MOPS?" Skye growled darkly, "It sounds like you've been holding one, without letting me know I was in the middle of one!"

More silence.

"I'm on speaker now, aren't I?"

"Yup." Jane and Batty said in unison. They sounded not in the least forgiving.

"Rosy, will you please turn off speaker for a second." Skye sounded very unforgiving.

...

Jane and Batty winced sympathetically and watched as Rosalind debated with Skye over her cellphone. Or at least try to get a word in edgewise.

"How long do you think the rant's going to last?" Batty asked from her spot at the door.

Jane thought very carefully. Rosalind's diplomatic skills, against Skye's outrage and hatred of discussing relationships?

"I bet my next turn choosing a movie, that Rosy plays the 'tell dad' card in under five minutes." She said confidently.

Batty thought over the odds.

"Deal." She shook Jane's hand, and they turned back to Rosalind's conversation.

"Sk-" Rosalind tried, but Skye kept going, "No, no, Sk-"

Rosalind huffed in frustration.

"Twenty...nineteen...eighteen..." Batty counted down in a whisper.

"Skye, c'mo-" Rosalind attempted.

"...eleven...ten...nine...eight...seven..."

"Fine then, Skye!" Rosalind succeeded in cutting her younger sister off, "Would you rather take it up with daddy then?"

"Oh! Five seconds to spare!" Jane pumped a fist. Batty made a face at her.

...

Skye gingerly set her phone on the table, turned to the refrigerator and punched it. Hard. Wincing, she stepped back, shook her hand in pain, and growled out strangled exclamations.

Then she picked up her phone again.

"Fine, MOPS meeting. I swear though, that if Jane starts giving me hopelessly romantic, sappy, nonsense advice that she got from a soap opera, I'm going to hang up and then hang myself."

"Deal, you're on speaker again."

"Fine. First question."

"When did he tell you?"

"Our first date. Back at the very beginning of December."

"Awww." Went all three of her sisters.

"No! No! Stop it!" Skye commanded, "Next question."

"Well, did you say it back?" Jane demanded.

"No." Skye said shortly, "...alright next question."

All three of her sisters lifted up their voices in a mixed chorus of protests and disbelief. Skye pulled the phone from her ear and glared at it until they had finished.

"Why didn't you say it back?" Batty asked quietly.

Skye hesitated.

"Because I don't know if I feel the same, and well...he surprised me." She bit her lip, "Look, I'm the direct opposite of you guys. I don't believe in a gushy-meant-to-be-soulmates forever-love. I'm not like Jeffrey either, I have to think everything through and consider and analyze everything. He just jumps in without giving a second to doubt. What happens when everything finally catches up to him, and he realizes that he's crazy and it's a mistake and I'm not the right person at all? And what if I've finally figured it out by that time, but it's too late? And what if.."

"You're all trading that stupid 'isn't she adorable, I know something she doesn't' look, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Jane confirmed, "Only you do know it. You're being stupid."

"What Jane means-" Skye could tell by Rosalind's tone that she was giving Jane a warning look, "-Is that your overthinking and pushing away what you feel. You can't disect love and examine it for months on end to chart it's course across the night sky."

"You're mixing biology and astrophysics. Not the same thing, Rosy. At all."

"Look, the fact that you're overthinking it, is probably a good sign. You're worried that you're going to mess things up, and you don't want to ruin anything."

"Yeah, our friendship"

"Does he make you happy?" Batty's question startled her.

"...yes."

"Are you willing to forgive him when he's wrong, and work with him to keep your friendship going, no matter what hits you?" Asked Rosy.

"Yeah."

"Well then!" Jane exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well then what? I still don't know what's going on."

"I give up." Said Jane, "My only other resort is from an assorted knowledge I've picked up from books and movies you wouldn't approve of."

"Yay."

"Hey, just think for a moment. Do you realize how much you keep emphasizing how you don't want to lose your friendship with Jeffrey? He really means a lot to you. How would you feel if you thought you still wouldn't be friends with him two years from now?" Asked Rosy.

"...I-I wouldn't like that." Skye sighed, "Not at all really. He's-he's a really big deal to me. He's helped me out so much. I mean sure he's such a freakin dork, and he can be a little annoying sometimes, but I like that about him. He's not perfect, but he knows I'm not perfect either, and he still likes me. He still likes me."

Something was beginning to dawn upon Skye at that moment. She barely listened to what else her sisters had to say to her that night. She only stared at the refrigerator, thinking. As she thought everything began to click into place, and when she hung up her cellphone, she was decided.

She...well...you know. Okay, so maybe she found it a little hard to say it, but...

Oh, God. Now she had tell Jeffrey. She wasn't scared though. Not a bit, not terrified a at all. It'd be easy. Sure, she'd just come out her next time seeing him. Simple.

Right?

...

"Hey, I'm sorry to be a Debbie downer." Jeffrey yawned as he opened the door for Skye, "But I'm going to have to skip out on soccer. Waaaay too much homework."

"No, it's fi-" Skye started to assure him, then gave a double-take, "Are-are you okay? You look like you're exhausted."

"No, I look like I'm Jeffrey." Jeffrey rubbed his eye tiredly, "Sorry best I can do. It's just a little stress is all, you know my workload. I'll pull through."

"Have...you been tugging on your hair?"

Jeffrey paused, a hand already going through his extraordinarily unruly hair.

"No."

"Alright, you need a break." Skye grabbed his arm, "Let's go. You need fresh air."

"Nah, really I've got more-"

"Nope, let's go, McGrath. I'm doing this for your own good." Skye tugged him stubbornly.

"No!" Jeffrey pulled back abruptly. His answer was so forceful, and unlike his normal light-hearted tone, that Skye took a step back in surprise.

"Look, I can't. I just have way too much work to cover. There's a lot." Jeffrey's voice was agitated, "I'm trying to do two degrees, remember?"

"You look dead on your feet." Skye said firmly, watching as Jeffrey collapsed back in his seat at the table, "The work's killing you."

"I'm fine." Jeffrey's tone was terse.

"Maybe you should think about dropping Business."

"Can't do that." Jeffrey sighed, but otherwise kept reading. He was so flippant and dismissive, it hurt.

"Maybe you should take it up with your Mom, how do you know she won't change her mind?"

"I've got this." Jeffrey's teeth were gritted, "How do you know I don't want this too? You know there's a billion to one chance against me making it in the music industry?"

"Jeffrey, this isn't you. You need to sleep." Skye tried.

"No!" Jeffrey threw up his hands, "Let's get this all out now! I know you think it! Music is just a hobby, just a phase! It's impractical and just a stupid fancy!"

"Jeffrey!"

"You hate music! Why would you support it?! If I chose music, do you really think we could be together! You'd hate me, and resent me, because I'd be your stupid slacker friend who couldn't grow up and make responsible life decisions! And you know what?! I-Aargh!"

Jeffrey shoved off from the table, stormed over to the door, and yanked it open.

"Just-just leave."

"Jeff-"

"Don't." Jeffrey put up a hand, and refused to look at her, "Go. You need to go before I lose it."

Skye went. But it hurt. Excruciatingly.

...

"Is he still mad?"

"Well.." Alec sighed over his phone, "He's playing, 'The Flight of The Bumblebee', so yeah. I'd say so."

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Skye's head was burrowed in her arms, her phone lying on the table next to her, "I'm just worried about him."

"Don't be sorry. You've got more guts than I do, I feel the same." Alec appeased her, "I'm pretty sure Jeffrey does too, its just...well he got into a discussion with his mother over the phone yesterday."

The way Alec said, "his mother" sounded cracked and a little uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid she was a tad rough on him, because his business grades aren't top of the class."

"I thought those things he said weren't his own." Skye's heart sank, "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Mine and...Jeffrey's mother's communication with each other is very limited or nonexistent. She won't listen to me. I think Jeffrey's the only one who really has a shot of getting through to her, and he really hates confronting her. There's been a few messy occurrences in their relationship."

"He can't keep on going like this, Alec."

"I know. I know." Alec sounded helpless as he let out along sigh. In his silence, Skye heard the piano playing feverishly and aggressively in the background.

"You know, I've never seen Jeffrey more happy than the past few weeks that you two have been dating." Alec said at last.

Skye didn't reply, but Alec's words did lift her spirits.

"You can't take what he said today to heart, he didn't mean a word of it. If anything, it was all directed at himself, and he feels a little less than good enough for you. The little sap is head over heels for you. Trust me, he'll be around to his senses soon, and be apologizing."

"He doesn't really need to apologize." Skye felt more relaxed, Alec's words had had a calming effect, "Thanks, Alec. I really appreciate it."

"No, problem, Skye. Come around soon, I miss you stealing my food."

"Will do." Skye smiled, "Take care, Alec."

...

Three days later, and it had been three days since Skye had seen Jeffrey. He hadn't even shown up at the cafe for his morning tea. She had been in contact with Alec, and as far as he could tell her, Jeffrey was still rather agitated and due at his mother's for a New Year's celebration yesterday.

Did it hurt that Jeffrey hadn't come to see her before he left? Yeah, it really did. Skye was regretting her decision to leave him be until he was ready to come see her. She should have apologized.

Skye let out a sigh, her breath causing a puff of smoke in the frigid night air. Why was his mother even having a New Year's party so early? New Year's wasn't for three more days.

Skye kicked at a leaf and turned the corner to her apartment. She gave a start. There was Jeffrey, sitting on the steps to her apartment. Just staring at his shoes.

"Hey." Jeffrey stood up and put his hands in his overcoat pockets as Skye approached.

"Hi." Skye said quietly, inwardly relieved to see him.

Jeffrey looked back at his feet, and didn't make a move to say anything. Skye waited, watching him worriedly. He looked cold and thoughtful. Not mad, but perhaps a little tense.

"Alec said you were leaving for your mother's yesterday." Skye prodded hesitantly, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you."

"Yeah, I couldn't leave without apologizing." Jeffrey rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm really sorry about how I reacted. There was no call for that, and I have no excuse. I should have controlled myself better, no matter how stressed I was."

"It was dumb of me to keep pushing you like that." Skye apologized back, "I'm sorry too. Want to just shake hands and make amends."

"Yeah. Thanks." Jeffrey shook her hand gratefully, but still he looked tense. And when they had dropped each other's hands they fell into silence again.

"You want to go in? It's really cold out here." Skye jerked a thumb, anxious to stop the strangeness.

"No. Um...I can't. I'm driving down to my mother's. Already a day late." Jeffrey explained. He paused and then continued, "I thought for a long time about what you said. You know about my Businesss degree?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm going to talk with my mother about dropping it. You were right. Of course." Jeffrey gave a half-smile at that, "It's just too much, and music is my life. I want to focus on it completely."

"Good." Skye smiled, "I think it's best. Really."

"Think you can stand dating a musician?" Jeffrey shrugged, smiling at last.

"It'll be hard, but I can pull through." Skye punched him lightly. Then she grew serious, "How's your mom going to take it?"

"Not well." Jeffrey cringed, "It's going to be a big discussion. I'm not to eager to start it either. Probably she'll refuse to fund my college money. I'll probably have to get a job. That's terrible, you know how hard it is to keep these fingernails flawlessly trim and clean?"

Skye laughed.

"You have this though. I know you'll pull through." She encouraged, "It's the best thing I'm sure."

"And we all know how stubborn Skye Penderwick gets when she's sure about something." Jeffrey winked with a low chuckle.

"When will you get back?"

"Depends on how my conversation with mother goes, it might be sooner rather than later." Jeffrey told her.

"Okay. Because when you get back, I think we should talk."

"That sounds menacing." Jeffrey raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

Skye took in a really deep breath.

"About...us, an-and where we think our dating has gotten us."

"Sounds good" Jeffrey was scrutinizing her carefully, his head cocked to the left, "I think you're right."

"You should go." Skye nodded towards his car.

"Yeah." Jeffrey didn't move, and so they just lingered there, staring into each other's eyes.

The cold finally got to Skye, and she gave a slight shiver. Jeffrey shook his head back into the present, and gave her one of his dorkiest, cheesiest grins.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." Skye said, and then ducking forward quickly before she lost her nerve, Skye kissed Jeffrey on the cheek. She turned and fled up the stairs without looking back.

Jeffrey didn't budge from his spot. He gaped, eyes wide, where Skye had left him. It was freezing and he had already been outside for more than hour, but he felt rooted to the spot as he tried to figure out if he had dreamed it all up. He hadn't.

Jeffrey's face slowly cracked into the biggest grin he had ever worn in his life. Everything, all the worry he was feeling about talking to his mother, it all washed away in the moment. He didn't know what he did after that, but he was half-certain it involved a whoop and multiple fist pumps. It was scary how much Skye drove him insane, but...he didn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Thank you, thank you very much. You too are amazing.**

 **Readwriteedit: Yeah, I couldn't help myself there. I had to ask myself, "What is one of the craziest, dorkiest things that Jeffrey would do on a date." Of course my brain immediately hit the 'I love you scenario'. To be honest, I almost didn't put it in. As always, thank you for reviewing. Your comments always excite me, and never cease to make smile. Thank you!**

 **Nijibrush: I'm so glad that my chapter made your day! On the other hand, you cannot survive only on a diet of feels, so I insist you eat all your meals. I have to admit that as soon as I saw your comment about sticking these two in a room with only a waffle iron, my brain began to come up with different ideas for it. I had to force myself to let it go for now, as I have too many other stories planned for these two. Someday though...**

 **To the GM: Madame or Monsieur, your reviews made my face light up. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! Your kind words of praise flatter me too much, but I heartily thank you for them. As to your idea about the gingerbread, I love it. I was practically hitting myself for not even thinking of that. It's a great idea, and I'm going to do my best to make sure it has an appearance in this story. I can't make promises, but I'm sure it'll make an appearance. Thanks again! Also, about writing your own Penderwick story, go for it. I can't wait to see what you put out.**


	24. Chapter 24

Skye was in her window, he could see her there, in her black t-shirt. It was her favorite shirt, the one with the Doctor Who quote on it. She had her scruffy old camouflage baseball cap tilted way back on her head in confusion as she studied a textbook. She pulled a pencil out from behind its position on her ear, and frowning she scrawled something down, leaning way over in her intense focus. Probably English then, it always bothered her the most besides literature.

She was fully pressed up against her window, as if trying to get as close to the cold winter air outside as was possible. Her roommate must have cranked up the heat again, Skye was always complaining about that to him. She had called him yesterday, to wish him happy new year, but he had missed the call. Least he could do was surprise her, she thought he was going to be gone for two more days.

Jeffrey stood there for sometime, knee deep in the snow that had finally appeared that morning. He stood there just looking at up at her. The girl he had received multiple knocks on the head from. The girl who was his best friend. His rival in snark, sarcasm, and puns. The girl he was in love with. The girl who was still uncertain as to if she felt the same as him.

Jeffrey felt as if he could wait forever, as long as she eventually decided she could love him too. He didn't mind in the least. Skye was beyond worth waiting for.

Finally, Jeffrey shook himself. The only thing better than staring at Skye was actually talking to her in person. Jeffrey scooped up snow with both hands, packed it together firmly, and shaped it to just the right size. Then he hauled back his hand, and threw the snowball up at her window. He missed and hit the side of the apartment. So he made another. And another. And another. And a...well you get the idea. Finally, after multiple failed attempts, Jeffrey released a thirteenth snowball and it flew true-perhaps because he wasn't aiming that time-and it hit Skye's window spot on.

Skye jumped, startled by the sudden thump next to her face. She peered outside, and then slowly broke into a delighted grin when she saw Jeffrey standing down below, hands in the pockets of his winter coat. He beamed up at her, and though he was too far down to tell for certain, Skye could have sworn she saw those crinkles that always appeared around his eyes when he was happy.

Skye flung up her window, ignoring how biting the winter air was.

"Hey, Loser! What's your major problem?" She called down, leaning out over the windowsill, her hair tumbling around in the wind.

"Hey, Stupid. Look at all this amazing snow just going to waste!" Jeffrey spun around, arms outstretched, "Get down here, you lazybones!"

Skye slammed her window back down and ran out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Kate called from the living room, her mouth filled with pretzels.

"Are you going outside?" She asked in amazement as she watched Skye pull on her boots, "Are you crazy? It's like the freakin' Yukon out there, and at least thirty degrees more below freezing than that land of misery!"

"Perfect weather." Skye said merrily, switching her baseball cap for a winter hat, "It's practically tropical!"

"You're insane!" Kate hollered after her as Skye swept through the door. Skye only slammed the door after herself in reply.

...

(Christmas party, two weeks prior)

"Look!" Jane waved her hands frantically to get Skye's attention.

"Yeah." Skye waved her hands in a sarcastic excited manner, "It's the gingerbread Jeffrey's mom's cook makes. It better be good, he never stops raving about this stuff."

"No, I mean look at Jeffrey!" Jane said impatiently spinning Skye away from the dessert table.

The fore-mentioned best friend of Skye was chatting casually with Kate.

"I see Jeffrey and Kate talking. Is that what I'm supposed to be looking at?" Skye asked, "Because the food is a thousand times more interesting."

"They're really getting along well." Jane said craftily.

Skye had noticed. A while ago actually, and it had made her stomach twist uneasily for some reason. She had been trying to ignore her feelings for Jeffrey ever since those words he had uttered on their first date. She still hadn't told him the same. Partly because she didn't know if she felt the same, and partly because she was certain he was over reading his own feelings.

"Yeah, Kate is pretty great once you get to know her." Skye shrugged and grabbed a piece of gingerbread.

"Look! He just laughed at something she said!" Jane clutched at Skye's arm.

"Kate can be a little outrageous." Skye commented in a disinterested tone, "I have to laugh myself at some of things she says."

"What if he likes her?" Asked Jane, eyeing Skye sharply.

"Oh my God, Jane! He can't like Kate! She's a terrible evil person and I loathe her with my whole being." Skye layered on the sarcasm with a great deal of exaggeration, "For Pete's sake! I introduced them myself, Jane."

"No, I meant what if he's falling for her?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Then he falls for her." Skye said stubbornly stoic, "Kate is great. I approve. I doubt Jeffrey's just going to marry her on the spot. He's a careful steady guy."

Jane groaned in disappointment.

"I know you love him." Jane told Skye firmly, "You need to tell him before it's too late."

"Oh my God!" Skye exclaimed, eyes closed.

"What? You think I'm right?" Jane brightened.

"No." Skye snorted, "This gingerbread is freakin' amazing. Jeffrey was downplaying its magnificence! I've never tasted anything this good in my life!"

"You're unbelievable!" Jane stomped her foot indignantly, and left Skye alone to enjoy the fabulous gingerbread.

Skye munched on the dessert. It was very good, but thanks to Jane, she was distracted now. She couldn't help but stare at Jeffrey thoughtfully. She wasn't jealous of Kate, simply because she knew Jeffrey would never fall in love with her, and because Kate was trying just as hard as Jane to ship the two of them together. Still, she did feel a little strange at the thought of Jeffrey with anyone else.

Did he really feel that way about her? It had to be the millionth time that Skye had pondered that question since Jeffrey had told her. It was hard for her to believe. After all, what if he was just overplaying his feelings toward her? Though, he did have a lot of guts just saying it, which had to count towards his sincerity. Right?

Skye had issues. But she never had a lack of boys asking her out on a date. They, however were only attracted to one certain aspect of her that they saw. Mostly they thought she was attractive. One boy liked her because she followed soccer even more closely than him. Another liked her because they both liked the stars. One enjoyed her kind of humor. But Jeffrey was the only one who knew her wholly, and still wanted to be around. The only conclusion that she could gather from that was that Jeffrey was insane.

But she really needed to figure out how she felt about him. She owed that much to him.

...

(Back to the present.)

Kate crossed over to her window and peered outside. She saw her roommate tackle that best friend of her's, Jeffrey, to the ground. Despite his energetic wiggling, Skye still managed to shove snow down his coat.

Kate laughed as she watched Jeffrey prounce about, trying to get the cold white lump out of his shirt. Kate felt happy for her roommate. So much so, she decided to not eat Skye's leftover chicken, until she looked down and realized that she was already eating it. Kate shrugged and relished in the fact that she could watch whatever she wanted, without Skye's complaining.

...

"I can't believe you!" Skye said joyously as she nailed Jeffrey in the face with a snowball, "You could have at least called!"

"I wanted to surprise you." Jeffrey rubbed his cheek. Dang that snow was cold.

"I mean, well, I missed you. It feels like forever since we last hung out." Jeffrey shrugged and threw his snowball at Skye.

Skye dodged his missile easily, and looking down at her snowball she tossed it aside.

"Let's make the world's largest snowman." She said decidedly, grabbing Jeffrey by the arm, "It's Penderwick tradition, and heck if I'm going to let it die just because I'm not home for the first snow."

Skye tugged him along, only to let go quickly when she saw the way he looked at her and smiled that ridiculous smile that said he was going to do whatever she wanted to do.

Jeffrey seemed to notice too, because he wiped his smile off with a wet glove, and then knelt down and began to make a large ball of snow. Skye followed his lead, and the next hour was spent rolling snow, staggering around as they lifted the heavy middle section and head, and then packing the lumps in. Because Kate and Skye had nothing else left in their tiny apartment, they used celery for its mouth, two strawberries for its eyes, and put its stick arms on so that they were protruding from its stomach. As if it was a zombie. Surprisingly, that was Skye's idea.

...

"I don't know how Calvin does it." Jeffrey took a sip of his hot cocoa as they left the café, "Like he can bang out ten snowmen fifty times his size in half an hour?"

"It's a comic strip." Skye rolled her eyes, "Besides, he had Hobbes helping him. You know, I freakin' miss 'Calvin and Hobbes', I'm still mad they took the strip out of the paper."

"I missed this." Jeffrey took his hat off, so he could scratch his messed up hair, "I missed you, while I was at mother's."

"How did it go?" Skye asked after a moment of quiet hesitation.

"Not very well." Jeffrey stopped and sighed regretfully,"She was very upset once I told her. She went on and on at me for a good hour, and I couldn't get a word edgewise. It was really hard to stand up under it and I almost gave in again, but I knew I could never forgive myself if I did. She was ranting about how I was being foolish, how I took her for granted, that Alec was a bad influence, and that I was making a big mistake... It was a pretty crappy new year."

"How'd it end?" Skye asked softly.

"That she's not going to fund my school." Jeffrey said, "I was kind of against her paying for me in the beginning anyway."

"How do you feel?" Skye looked concerned.

"Like a jerk." Jeffrey groaned and reached under his hat to tug at his hair. The comical act made Skye smile a little as she took a sip of cocoa, "I feel really terrible hurting her like that. I know she can be a little unreasonable, but I know she loves me and only wants what's best for me."

"Is that why you left early?"

"Yeah I felt it wasn't fair to stick around and act like the discussion didn't happen. I should have stayed though, because now it feels like I ran away. Ugh! I'm such an idiot! Maybe I shouldn't have quit business!" Jeffrey began to rave in his worry, flailing his arms about as he ranted, "Was it really that bad? I shouldn't have-"

"No." Skye turned him towards her firmly with her free hand.

Jeffrey's cheeks and nose were bright red from the cold, and his red scarf only highlighted them more. His eyes were distressed and worried. His camouflage winter hat that matched Skye's own(It was a gift from her) was sitting askew on his head from his hair-pulling. Skye fixed it pulling it humorously down over his eyes.

"Listen you. You can't keep rolling over for your mother, especially when you know it's the wrong choice for you."

Jeffrey tried to fix his hat, but Skye pulled it back down over his eyes.

"You need to stand up for yourself, otherwise she'll keep pushing you in a direction you don't want to go and you'll be miserable. If your mother really loves you -which judging by the way you speak of her, I don't doubt that she does- then she'll gradually understand. You just need to be firm and patient. I'm not saying you shouldn't try to stay away from her, I mean you should stay as open with her as possible, but hold fast even if she tries to sway you. She'll be proud of you one day, when you show her how determined you are. Every time you give in is just more evidence she needs that you can't persevere with your music. What you're doing is what's best for both of you. You're an adult now, Jeffrey. You've got to make your life the way you want it, and not the way she does. Don't change your mind now, not when it took so much for you to go through with your choice."

Jeffrey tilted his head quizzically when Skye had finished her impassioned speech.

"Can I pull the hat off my eyes now?" He asked mildly.

"...sure." Skye was disappointed. Did he care at all about what she had said?

Jeffrey pulled his hat up, but then stepped forward and wrapped Skye up in a warm hug. Skye's heart surged, and carefully she hugged her best friend back.

"Thanks, Skye." Jeffrey choked, his eyes shut tightly, "Thank you so much. I-I really needed that boost. Thank you."

Skye couldn't reply to that, because she was certain her voice would crack if she did, and so she just stood in the snow embracing the boy who had become so much to her. When she became sure her heart would explode if she kept hugging him, Skye pulled back with a cough.

"You're welcome, Dork." She was going to punch his shoulder but hesitated at the last second and lowered her fist, "I should get back to my apartment."

"Right." Jeffrey looked positively crestfallen, but he fell into step next to Skye and they walked side by side down the snow-covered pavement.

The whole walk back to her apartment-only ten minutes- Skye struggled with a way to come clean to Jeffrey. She should have said something when he hugged her, but she couldn't think then, much less speak. She almost wished he would just bring up how she had kissed him a few days ago, but he was obviously leaving to her when she wanted to bring that conversation up. She knew he'd wait patiently for her too. Why couldn't she just say it?!

"Well...goodnight. I guess."

Skye looked up startled out of her thoughts by his words. They were standing at her apartment stairs again.

"Thanks...Jeffrey." Skye ruffled his hat, trying to come off as nonchalant, "I'm glad you showed up."

"Yeah, me too." Jeffrey waited, staring back at her before giving in with a sigh and turning to cross the street to his car, "Night, Skye."

"Goodnight, Jeffrey. I love you."

It just slipped out. Just like that, all that worry over when to say it and how, and it just came out almost naturally.

Jeffrey was already at his car when Skye's words drifted across the snowy night. He stopped stock still, hand on his car door's handle.

Skye turned hurriedly towards the stairs and was about to make a break for it up them, when she heard tires squealing on the snow, a horn honking, and Jeffrey apologizing profusely. She turned and saw Jeffrey in the path of a car on the road, his palms out apologetically as he rushed back to her side of the road.

"Really, Jeffrey?" Skye tried nervously as he came to a halt in front of her, "The one car that goes by and you have to-"

"Did you really mean it?" Jeffrey interrupted her feverishly, "Please, no jokes, Skye. I need to know. Please, are you serious?"

His hat again. He never made sure that it covered his ears, and Skye could see how red they were.

"Yes." She said faintly, "I'm serious."

Jeffrey exhaled slowly and then coughed nervously.

"Good..um good. Great. That's good to hear... Uh, that's fantastic." Jeffrey looked as clueless and nervous as Skye felt. They both mirrored each other, rubbing their noses with gloved hands and then looking down at their sludged up boots.

"Yeah...um.. When'd you-"

"I don't know, for awhile now. I only began to figure it out back at the Chrismas party. I think I began to fall for you as far back as when I gave you that birthday present, I just didn't realize it, or want to realize it."

"Ahh. " Jeffrey nodded still not looking, "To be honest, I was feeling a bit awkward around you then. I was a little scared you'd figure out how I was feeling."

"Wait you were feeling like this before then?" Skye looked up in amazement.

"I've had an enormous crush on you since that day you shook my hand so solemnly and asked me to forgive you for hitting me in the head twice ." Jeffrey chuckled nervously, "I thought I was being stupid, but then the more I visited you at the café, the more I couldn't stay away, and then you helped me with math and I think I got lost from there on."

Skye felt foolish as she looked back and just then realized how obvious everything had been. More stunning was the fact that Jeffrey had been so patient with her, and she felt guilty. How could she have ever thought he had been overdramatizing his feelings, when he had felt like this since day two?

Then, Jeffrey moved up one step and Skye thoughts came crashing back into the present moment. What was he going to do? Maybe kiss her. Maybe he was going to shake her hand. She didn't know. The bond between them had always been a little weird.

Whatever it was that Jeffrey had planned on doing, got interrupted by a low distant rumbling.

"Snow plow!" He exclaimed, "My car!"

Jeffrey stumbled down the stairs and Skye felt oddly disappointed. Then in a flash he was right there back in front of her. Before she could register his movements completely, Jeffrey leaned forward and kissed her heartily on the lips. Skye was besieged by an overwhelming giddiness. Then Jeffrey pulled back just as quickly, his expression just as dreamy as her's. And he looked equally stunned at what he had just done. He ran down the stairs in what seemed as much shyness as the need to save his car.

"I love you!" He called as he waved back.

Skye's face began to warm with a smile.

"I love you too, Dork!" She shouted after him.

Jeffrey honked his horn, and stuck his head out the window as he drove past, ignoring the impatiently waiting snowplow.

"Hey! Happy New Year!" And he drove on.

Skye laughed slightly, and watched his car lights fade as he drove off down the street.

A hopeless sap. That's what Skye's younger self would have called her in astonishment. Right now though? Skye was almost delirious with happiness. Disbelieving too. How fortunate could she of all people get?

She was certainly sure that there was no way she could ever feel more happy than she did at that moment. She was even more certain that Jeffrey would prove her wrong on that point in the future. She was hoping it.

* * *

 **Me: *casually posts the first chapter I ever wrote for this story.* I'm serious, I only tweaked one scene (Where Skye is introduced to Churchie's gingerbread, thanks to the GM's suggestion) and corrected a few mistakes. I wrote this ending before I ever officially started this story, and I think the fact that I already had this ending written down, is the only way I persevered in finishing. I'm glad I did.**

 **P.s: Not to worry, I'm planning at least one more chapter as an epilogue, before I'm done completely with this story.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: I'm always glad for your enthusiasm, and I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

 **Readwriteedit: As to your inquiry and worry about Jeffrey agreeing a discussion about their relationship was important, I think it's that Jeffrey can be just as oblivious as Skye sometimes. I wrote him like that in the last chapter, to show him as wanting to know where he stood in Skye's eyes after the dates they've been on, and especially after his little flash of frustration he had directed towards her. When she kissed him on the cheek, he was hopeful that it meant something good and of course just plain ecstatic. Plus, there's the fact that he was a little distant thinking about confronting his mother. Thank you for sticking this long with me, as always I am more than grateful for your constant support. Thank you!**

 **Nijibrush: I smiled at your review. Awesome? I don't know that it was awesome, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hoped this chapter fulfilled your fangirl screaming prophecy, or that you enjoyed this ending, that's all I really want to come away knowing. Yeah, I wrote this to have an enjoyable new experience, but a huge part of me wants people to enjoy the story too. You've always been a star reviewer, and by gratification towards your encouragement knows no bounds. So, yeah, basically I want to tell you that you are what's awesome. Thanks for hanging through this story.**


	25. Chapter 25

"...And that's why the New Year really begins on the eve of the second of January, and not the thirty-first of December." Jeffrey finished, beaming brightly.

"Seriously?" The small brunette girl crossed her arms in dissatisfaction, "That long story that didn't even make sense half the time, and skipped all over randomly, that's how you answer a simple question? Not to mention that that has to be the most ridiculous, terribly, sentimental and horrible reason to change a major holiday!"

"I liked the story, dad!" The small blonde boy said enthusiastically, "Especially when mom face-smashed that boy!"

"I knew I should have just asked Mom." The girl was very disgruntled.

"Oh...right, so she has another chance to say-" Jeffrey adopted a bored neutral expression, that looked uncannily like Skye's face when she was 100% done with him, "'Your father is an overly-sentimental sap, that's why.'? Ha! I think not!"

"Ha-you're-supposed-to-be-putting-these-two-to-bed, and not talking on and on so they won't go to sleep." Skye said dryly from the doorway.

"And...that's exactly what I was doing, dear." Jeffrey said innocently, "Darn, you kids. You know how they just go on and on."

Skye remained there, arms crossed, and giving Jeffrey a knowing look.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jeffrey asked suspiciously.

"Since the part I met your dad."

"Oh, good. So not long."

"Not at all." Skye said in deadpan, "Only two hours."

"Well, how time flies." Jeffrey clapped his knees and stood up, "C'mon, dearest, you're keeping these little nuisances up!"

"Mummy, did you really punch a boy?" Asked Isaac.

"No. I punched three, and then learned better. Let's go. Get in bed, Isaac." Skye scooped him up and deposited him on his own bed.

"Bach wants to sleep with me!" Isaac pointed to the puppy chewing on his shoe.

"Bach is sleeping in his own bed, Isaac. You know the rules." Skye said sternly, picking up the basset by the scruff of its neck. The dog was, of course, a present from the children's Aunt Batty, and the offspring of Hound Jr. Much like the dog's grandfather, Hound, it had a fondness of eating everything and barfing it all back up. It was never wise to sleep with the puppy. They found that out after the 'great pillow buffet'.

"Elise, you finished your homework?"

"Mummy, you know math is a breeze for m-"

"Uh-huh. And what about Grammar?" Skye folded her arms sternly.

"..."

"We'll do it first thing in the morning." Jeffrey promised, putting an arms round Skye and kissing her forehead, "It's not due until Thursday. Goodnight, kids."

"Goodnight, Mummy. Goodnight, Daddy." They answered back.

"Goodnight. Love you." Skye turned off their light and closed the door quietly.

"The observatory called during you lengthy anecdote. I've got to meet the Professor at ten tomorrow morning, so I'll miss your practice, but I'll definitely be there for the concert at five." Skye told Jeffrey as they walked out of their children's bedroom, "Apparantly they've made some kind of mistake in their calculations when they were setting up the telescope, and-"

Jeffrey cut her off with a peck on the lips.

"Boring." He told her with a large fake yawn, "And don't worry, I know practice is a drag for you anyway. Do you think they'll let us look through the telescope once they're finished with your correct calculations?"

"You want to look at outer space, and hear me drone on about it for hours afterwards?" Skye smiled.

"Dearest, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jeffrey told her sincerely, his eyes crinkling.

Skye slugged his shoulder fondly.

"That's for calling me dearest twice in one night, Dork."

"You know you love me." Jeffrey pouted, "Who else would put up with you, Dearest?"

Skye punched his arm.

"I want a divorce." Jeffrey sulked, "You make me feel like a trophy-wife."

"You know you love me." Skye retorted dryly, "And you aren't even close to being good enough looking to be a trophy wife. Go make me a sandwich."

"You sexist bigot! I've had enough of your oppression, and furthermore I only married you for your money!"

"Think about the children, Jeffrey! Don't do this to us." Skye's eyes widened in pretend horror, "They'll only allow me to see them on the weekends!"

"I'll let you see them Thursdays too, as long as you always pay your child support."

"Deal." They shook hands. Jeffrey was the first to crack up, predictably, but Skye rolled her eyes and eventually joined in with some laughs of her own.

"You're a terrible gold-digger if you married me for money." She poked him as they settled on the couch for a Doctor Who marathon, "We were almost penniless when we started out."

"Yeah, I lied about that." Jeffrey munched on a mouthful of popcorn, "I only married you, because I was so desperate to become a Penderwick. If you had refused me, I would have moved onto Jane. If she didn't work out, I was going to wait until Batty was old enough. If Batty didn't work, I would have had to murder Tommy and start on Rosy next."

"Poor Tommy."

"Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to that." Jeffrey shuddered, "But it was necessary, and I was going to frame you for it; so, you should be glad you made the right choice."

"What if I told you I only married you, so I could kill you eventually for the insurance money?" Skye asked him seriously.

"I'd say we should go ahead with that idea, but not actually kill me, just fake my death. That way we can move to Germany, and live in Beethoven's old house."

"You almost had me, until you mentioned Beethoven." Skye told him, reaching behind her back stealthily, "I'm just going ahead with my original plan now."

Skye jumped Jeffrey with a cushion and pretended to smother him with it. Jeffrey wriggled out from under it and attacked her back with the other cushion. The battle ended with a draw, or when Jeffrey knocked over the popcorn.

"Jokes aside, I married you because I loved you, and you're a real knockout."

"And I married you because you were hard-headed and wouldn't take no for an answer." Skye kissed his cheek, " Now that's enough gooey-mushy sap for one life, so shush."

* * *

 **To be honest, I'm not at all proud of this ending, but I still can't think of another way to finish. However, I've decided to start a collection of one shots, that will contain different Penderwick AU's or just one shots that take place in the books' settings. I have way too many ideas, and this will be a perfect way to express some of the ones I just can't write a whole story for. Don't worry, if you're not into that kinda of thing, I've got a couple full-length stories lined up too.**

 **Isaac is of course named for Newton, and Elise is just from 'Für Elise' by Beethoven. The reason Bach isn't named for Hound is because he is only one of a litter, and I'm pretty sure that Batty would keep the puppy named Hound the III. Plus, Skye is still traumatized with her experiences with the original Hound.**

 **Wrath of Nyx:It's great to hear from a new fan of the books! You're in for a treat once you get into the rest of the series. I literally got your review a half hour after I finished proofreading this chapter, so this is probably the quickest update anybody has ever gotten. I'm delighted that you liked this story and took the time to read it! Thank you very much!**

 **Celestialite: Thank you very much! And I agree completely, although I have been a pretty angsty writer on my original stories, I tend to tread lightly on that habit now, because I'm naturally a more humor-inspired writer, and angst can be terribly depressing to me. Plus, that kind of emotion is extraordinarily hard for me to express, since I'm a recluse when it comes to feelings.**

 **Koala-ABC-123: Thank you, you kind soul. Your love of my story throws me over the moon. Thank you for reading it, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and being a motivation!**

 **To the GM: Your review brought nothing but smiles to my face, I loved hearing what your favorite parts of those chapters were, mostly because they were my favorites parts while I was writing them. I want to thank you once again for the gingerbread idea, really it was a brilliant idea, and I appreciate you giving it to me. Thank you for reading this long story in its entirety, and for your great reviews!**

 **Readwriteedit: So many glowing words of praise in your review, you've made me insanely happy. You've stuck by this long story as it took forever to unfold, and I want to thank you for that. I want to thank you for being a star reviewer, one of my fanfic idols, and a magnificent supporter. Thank you, I'm glad you liked my story.**

 **Nijibrush: I'm incredibly jealous about your jammies, you're a super fan, in my eyes. I feel like I don't deserve the word awesome for my story, but I'll take what I can get. In a way I'm relieved this story is done, but I know I'm going to miss it as soon as I post this chapter. Thank you for every single one of the many reviews you sent me, every single one boosted my spirits and encouraged me. I'm so blessed to have had you along this long journey of my first Penderwick fic, you are real treasure. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**


End file.
